Tu amor
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo alterno donde Sebastian conoce a Ciel, pero en forma de una bella doncella de cultura gitana, sin sospechar que en realidad es otra su identidad... ¿Seguirá amándolo aun cuando descubra la verdad que esconde? Las aventuras y desventuras de un apasionado romance que vencerá los diversos obstáculos para hacer prevalecer su sincero y fuerte amor
1. Una damisela en peligro

Todo transcurría normal para Sebastian Michaelis joven empresario de un poco más de veinte años, que de forma aburrida asistía a una reunión de negocios en una ciudad un poco apartada de su natal Londres.

-Señorita... ¿puede indicarme esta dirección?- Era la pregunta de Sebastian el hombre de buena apariencia y porte, de mirada y sonrisa seductora, belleza atrayente a la vista de cualquier mujer, se había perdido en la ciudad y trataba de llegar a tiempo a su monótona reunión, acercándose a una tienda le preguntaba a la chica de sonrisa coqueta que atendía el lugar.

-Claro con mucho gusto- Dijo ella sin dejar de coquetearle, mirando la dirección escrita en un papel que le era entregada, el joven con una falsa sonrisa amable aguardaba la respuesta, hasta que unos segundos después esta mujer le indicaba sin dejar de insinuársele.

-Gracias es muy amable...- Sebastian dijo con una sonrisa en gratitud y se disponía a retirarse, la mujer sonrojada sentía enamorarse de ese extraño frente a ella se alejaba,

-Oiga si no tiene donde pasar esta noche puedo darle posada en mi departamento- Proponía la mujer siendo un tanto descarada, el joven volteó a verla para responder a esa directa insinuación que no le interesaba.

-No gracias... voy a mi boda- Le respondió con una sonrisa burlona el hombre salía de la tienda enfadando a la chica que lo miraba con odio y solo se le oía insultarle.

-Las mujeres de hoy, exigen respeto y se ofrecen al primer hombre atractivo que ven- Murmuraba molesto Sebastian saliendo de la tienda, se subía en su moderno automóvil, emprendía su camino hacia su reunión a la que asistió sin mayor inconveniente, unas horas después cuando ya la tarde estaba por caer se le veía algo contrariado dentro de su auto del que comenzó a salir humo deteniéndose abruptamente de repenteos-Es la última vez que hago un viaje pretendiendo ser aventurero- Decía malhumorado saliendo de su auto en medio de una desolada carretera, trataba de llamar por su celular a algún servicio de ayuda pero la señal era inexistente, eso solo aumentaba su molestia, su día no podía ir peor, así que sin más opción decidió caminar para encontrar alguna ayuda, mientras eso le sucedía al joven empresario a unos pocos kilómetros se hallaba un pequeño campamento, algo concurrido para ser pequeño, era un ambiente algo alegre y colorido, una explosión cultural que no se hallaba con facilidad en las ciudades, se notaba que algunos andaban afanosos caminando de un lado para el otro cuando la noche estaba por caer, les rodeaba algunas especies de carpas y autos que se preparaban para recibir el anochecer.

-Ciel...- Se escuchaba llamarle un joven de cabellos rubios a quien soberbio delante de él pretendía ignorarle.

-No te hagas que no me escuchas...- Refunfuñó molesto el rubio parándose con un puchero detrás de él, provocando que al que llamaba detuviera su altivo andar.

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió al que le llamaba Ciel, su belleza era radiante, su delgado cuerpo, hermoso y delicado rostro, esa mirada azulina que traspasaba a quien lo mirara con fijación, era simplemente un deleite el contemplarlo y ese aire orgulloso, altivo pero a la vez inocente le daba vivacidad a su personalidad, actitud algo arrogante que contrastaba con su delicada hermosura.

-Ya deberías cambiarte- Le dijo el otro con mala cara, y se le notaba un pequeño sonrojo.

-A eso iba...- Murmuró resignado Ciel desviando la mirada, y con desanimo caminaba hacia el lugar donde se alistaría.

-Dicen que hoy vendrán algunos empresarios de la ciudad cercana, así que debes quedar bien linda.- Contaba el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda con cariño.

-Cállate...- Dijo en un malhumorado murmullo el joven de mirada azulina ante esa muestra de afecto de su mejor amigo.

-Bueno vamos a cambiarte mi bella gitana- Susurró el rubio a su oído de forma coqueta, haciéndolo sonrojar en sobremanera.

-Solo cállate- Aclaraba molesto Ciel disimulando su reciente bochorno, los dos jóvenes caminaban de prisa perdiéndose entre la concurrencia. La noche llegó y las luces se encendían en el humilde pero pintoresco lugar, donde la música, el baile, el olor a comida y alcohol se percibían en el ambiente, la atracción principal del lugar eran las bellas doncellas que con delicadeza complacían con sus bailes y atención a los invitados que llegaban poco a poco, en un momento un baile grupal se realizaba dentro de una de las carpas, jovencitas con ropas típicas y coloridas de su cultura gitana bailaban animadamente, todos sus pasos parecían fluir con naturalidad, menos en una jovencita de mirada azulina que de forma torpe trataba de acoplarse a las demás.

-Tan hermosa pero tan torpe.- Murmuraba un hombre cuando morbosamente contemplaba a las jóvenes, y debían admitir que la más hermosa de todas era Ciel, pero ninguno sospechaba que no era lo que parecía.

-Bueno tal vez no baile bien, pero la quisiera para otras cosas, menos para bailar...- Se escuchaba el pervertido comentario de otro quien lascivamente no dejaba de verlo, Ciel lo escuchó y con odio lo miraba a pocos pasos.

-Cerdos- Murmuraba el jovencito, cuanto le repugnaba escuchar y ver esas perversas actitudes de hombres extraños, aun así siguió con su supuesto baile.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Se escuchaba cuestionarse a Sebastian quien cansado llegaba al lugar donde parecían celebrar una fiesta.

-Bueno tal vez alguien me ayude...- Terminaba de decir además el lugar se veía interesante podría distraerse de ese agobiante día y a la vez podría encontrar alguna ayuda para su auto y así regresar a la ciudad.

-Vamos señorita, le prometo que seré un caballero con usted.- Hablaba un hombre en forma perversa siguiendo a Ciel que trataba de evitarlo pues se notaban sus malas intenciones, entre toda la algarabía nadie notaba este acoso.

-Déjeme, no me interesa.- Murmuró Ciel con coraje pero fingiendo su voz más fina, pues su personaje en la noche era de una linda doncella, y con su delicada apariencia era fácil de simular.

-¿Esto quieres?- Aclaraba en tono de desprecio ese hombre mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsillo y se lo restregaba cerca del rostro, ante esto el jovencito más que enojado y ofendido se contenía de golpearlo, después de todo sabía que si hacia un acto así, sería castigado por su padre que era ambicioso y no le perdonaría que perdiera un pretendiente.

-Yo no soy esa clase de mujer- Eran las palabras del jovencito tratando de escabullirse pues sin notarlo estaban un poco escondidos del resto y estaba en una incómoda situación.

-Con dinero puedes ser lo que quieras, y yo hacer contigo lo que quiera.- Decía el hombre con perversión acercándosele lo acorralaba contra el suelo con tosquedad, Ciel viéndose en tal peligrosa situación se prestaba a defenderse, y retorciéndose no se dejaba tocar.

-Dije...- Habló en voz alta pero fue acallado por el perverso hombre pues le tapaba con fuerza la boca con una de sus manos, para saciarse de ese pequeño cuerpo, este extraño movimiento fue percibido por Sebastian que pasaba por allí, sin dudarlo se acercó a ver que sucedía.

-Suéltela...- Gritó al ver como esa jovencita seguía forcejeando por soltarse, como estaba algo oscuro no podía distinguirla bien, pero solo sabía que debía rescatarla de las garras de ese hombre.

-Tú no te metas niño bonito.- Le dijo ese hombre sin detenerse aun cuando fue descubierto en sus malas intenciones, mirando con coraje al supuesto salvador.

-¡Te dije que la soltaras!- exclamó el joven en un acto de valentía se acercó a él y halándolo de la camisa con fuerza lo apartaba de la pequeña dama que temblorosa se levantaba escondiéndose detrás de Sebastian, quien con mirada siniestra intimidaba al hombre que temeroso salió corriendo de ahí. El joven en medio de un suspiro se levantaba el flequillo de su rostro como acto reflejo de su coraje contenido, no podía creer que existieran hombres que abusaran de esa manera de una delicada dama, ahora recordaba que la damisela que rescató estaba tras de él, lentamente volteó para verla, y en medio de la tenue claridad pudo distinguir muy bien su belleza entre su ropa exótica y accesorios brillantes, sonrojándose la miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Gra... cias- Murmuró Ciel quien sonrojado también lo miraba fijamente, nunca había visto a un hombre tan atractivo o por lo menos uno que llamara su atención de esa forma, ambos en silencio sintieron como ese fugaz encuentro provocaba un fuego interno que devoraba con calidez sus seres, nerviosos, al darse cuenta de este extraño sentimiento desviaron la mirada y avergonzados no acertaban que más decir.

 _Hola... pues agradezco que hayan leído este primer capitulo de este fic, mi segundo AU, ojalá no se me complique, y las ideas que tengo pensadas fluyan para los próximos capítulos,_

 _bueno deseo que esta historia llame su atención, espero sinceramente que si... algunos personajes de kuroshitsuji participarán en este fic, incluyendo a Alois y Claude... y otros más, :D_

 _Gracias por su apoyo... y espero sea una historia más entretenida sin mucho drama, y es SebasxCiel... :P_

 _besos :*_


	2. Cabellero al rescate

El inesperado encuentro que se dio entre Sebastian y Ciel, era una mezcla de diferentes emociones y sentimientos, embelesados e intimidados los dos desviaban la mirada, pero el mayor no iba a permitir que la hermosa jovencita que había rescatado de las viles garras de ese degenerado, se alejara de su lado así nomas. Le escuchaba agradecerle con ese gesto tan tímido y adorable sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco que antes no había sentido.

-¿Estas bien?- Cuestionó Sebastian con algo de timidez, parecía como si se hubiera enamorado a primera vista, algo que había escuchado antes pero que creyó era una ridiculez, pero ahora sabía que si existía, normalmente las mujeres no le intimidaban, más bien era el efecto contrario.

-Si... estoy bien- Respondió Ciel haciendo fina su voz, agachaba la cabeza y con sus manos nerviosas se sacudía la tierra de su ropa levemente sucia. -De nuevo gracias... debo irme.- Dijo ansioso como queriendo escapar de las emociones que provocaban en su ser, ese hombre que era un poco mayor que él y no dejaba de sonreírle, era la primera vez que alguien lo provocaba de esa manera.

-No... no te dejaré ir...- Aclaró el joven que lo había rescatado tomando su mano lo detenía, acción que molestó un poco a Ciel pero a la vez le estremecía sentir ese contacto tan cálido, disimulando su bochorno se volteaba a reclamar su atrevimiento, además no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-¿Qué, pensarás cobrarme el favor?- Aclaró el jovencito con una mirada desafiante al otro, esos ojos azules intensos le atravesaron el alma, esa actitud tan firme lo cautivaron más.

-Claro que no... soy un caballero- murmuró ofendido soltando su mano, Ciel no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por tratar así a quien le había ayudado, arriesgando aun su propia integridad física, pero era tan orgulloso que no le ofrecería una disculpa por su insinuación.

-Así parece... entonces me voy- Decía dispuesto a alejarse dejando tras de él al galante hombre que parecía triste de dejarlo ir, caminó unos pasos ya estando en un lugar donde estaba más iluminado y con algunos niños corriendo.

-Espera...- Fue el llamado que escuchó la supuesta damisela mientras alguien detrás de él corría siguiéndolo, volteando a ver, sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso rubor, al ver a ese hombre que lo había seguido también algo sonrojado y con esa hermosa sonrisa llena de ternura, de nuevo el silencio reinó entre los dos cuando se encontraron.

-Para la próxima deberías tener más cuidado con tipos como ese.- Eran las palabras de Sebastian al más joven, en un tono protector, que Ciel no tomó para nada bien.

-¿Me estas regañando?- Preguntó molesto al sentirse regañado por ese extraño, mirándolo con odio.

-Eres...- Murmuraba el joven sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo de tenerlo cerca aunque con ese ceño fruncido no le restaba realce a su belleza, tan embelesado estaba que hasta olvidó lo que diría.

-¿Soy qué?- Cuestionó el jovencito con molestia, pues pensó que le diría algo desagradable.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto.- Fue la aclaración del joven empresario con una sonrisa y mirada tierna a la vez coqueta, pero Ciel no se dejaría intimidar por él, aunque era un halago que le hizo emocionar.

-Lo sé...- Murmuró jactancioso torciendo la mirada como evidencia de su arrogancia.

-Además de hermosa, presumida...- Halagaba Sebastian y sin duda se había enamorado a primera vista, ambos se quedaron viendo como discerniendo lo que sentían, cuando se escuchaba a alguien que gritaba Ciel a unos pasos de ellos, interrumpiendo su conversación silenciosa.

-Tu padre te estaba buscando.- Se le acercaba un joven rubio a la jovencita, algo receloso Sebastian miraba al que se le acercaba a su damisela.

-Veo que estas ocupada.- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa al notar el sonrojo de su amigo y la mirada casi asesina que le lanzaba ese hombre bien parecido.

-No... él ya se iba.- Advirtió Ciel disimulando su vergüenza se alejaba de él, halando a su amigo.

-Soy Sebastian Michaelis mucho gusto.- Habló el mayor presentándose ante el rubio, para que no se llevara a Ciel.-Igualmente...Soy Alois...- Respondió con una sonrisa coqueta el rubio, la supuesta dama sentía algo de celos al notar la presentación de los dos, además ni siquiera el sabía su nombre, eso le molestó un poco, algo que notó Sebastian.

-No te enojes querida... soy Sebastian para ti.- Se presentaba el galante hombre con una sonrisa besando la mano de su hermosa dama.

-¿Quién se enojó?- Dijo malhumorado Ciel limpiándose con su falda el beso que ese hombre le había regalado con el saludo, Alois percibía que algo muy especial estaba sucediendo entre los dos, sus miradas los delataba y el no podía evitar sonreír.

-Eres adorable mi querida...- Fueron las palabras del empresario sin terminar su frase ya que quería escuchar formalmente su nombre.

-Ciel... se llama Ciel...- Respondió Alois ya que su amigo cruzado de brazos se negaba a dar su nombre.

-Ciel... bello nombre para mi futura esposa.- Dijo coqueto Sebastian entrando más en confianza con la dama que había rescatado esa noche.

-¿Te funcionan esas frases ridículas?- Fue la pregunta con algo de sarcasmo y burla por parte de Ciel a su nuevo admirador, el otro sonrió sin ofenderse pues la verdad si era algo ridícula esa insinuación.

-No lo sé...- Dijo con fingida inocencia sin dejar de verlo de forma coqueta. -¿Te casas conmigo?- Le preguntó para seguir en ese extraño coqueteo pues Ciel aunque no lo admitiera sonreía sutilmente de lo agradable que era hablar con él, pero al escuchar esa propuesta matrimonial, avergonzado y enojado se prestaba a responder.

-¡NO...!- Gritó con mala cara, Sebastian sonreía más, y Alois callado era testigo de la conversación de ambos.

-No funcionó entonces.- Fue la aclaración del joven empresario con fingida tristeza, de nuevo los dos se miraron sintiendo como esa llama cálida los consumía por dentro, pero la voz del rubio los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Ciel... de verdad lamento interrumpir su coqueteo pero tu padre está llamándote, está enojado. Fue la seria advertencia de Alois, y el jovencito de azulina mirada ya suponía que ahora si tenía que despedirse de ese hombre que lo había cautivado y con solo unos minutos de conocerlo.

-Ve... yo te esperaré aquí.- Decía siendo comprensivo Sebastian, Ciel cediendo un poco su orgullo sin decirle nada se alejaba, eso significaba que regresaría a él, los dos jovencitos caminaban de prisa para llegar a donde era llamado.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- Preguntó Alois al ver como su amigo sonrojado de reojo veía al joven que dejaba tras de él.

-Un idiota que me rescató de ser violado.- Fue la respuesta un poco fría de Ciel mirando mal a su amigo.

-¿Qué?...- Exclamaba alarmado el rubio al escuchar la respuesta del otro, deteniéndose lo revisaba. -Pero... ¿Estas bien?- preguntaba nervioso al no ver mayor daño.

-¿Dónde estabas? Se supone que tú me cuidas de estas situaciones.- Le reclamó molesto el de mirada azulina, su amigo avergonzado buscaba como justificar su descuido.

-Estaba ocupado, lo siento mucho.- Le decía arrepentido Alois tomando sus manos para que lo perdonara, Ciel suspiró resignado. -¿Estabas con ese idiota?- Fue su pregunta al ver el verdadero arrepentimiento de su amigo, el rubio afirmó con su cabeza, no podía culparlo tampoco, pues él también debía aprender a cuidarse solo, además de alguna manera fue así como conoció a Sebastian, fue un momento angustioso pero compensado con la alegría de conocer tan atractivo y galante hombre, sin notarlo llegaron donde su padre, que sentado fuera de una carpa fumaba molesto un cigarrillo.

-Ciel... ¿Qué haces?- Le decía el hombre de mal aspecto, con la mirada furiosa, los dos jóvenes le temían, Alois prefirió esperarlo unos pasos del otro jovencito quien nervioso se disponía a responderle.

-Estaba con un cliente...- Dijo nervioso el de mirada azulina, su padre era una persona violenta y prepotente era quien solo parecía ver un negocio en la belleza del jovencito, obligándolo a vestirse de mujer para hacer más dinero, pero solo estaba esperando para vender su cuerpo al mejor postor, por eso lo cuidaba.

-Hay uno que estaba muy interesado en compartir contigo, quiere pagarme más de lo habitual.- Aclaraba el hombre con mala cara mirando de reojo a un hombre que a unos metros de ellos parecía devorarse con la mirada a Ciel, quien lo vio y le dio asco esa mirada perversa, tal vez no abusaría de él pero si lo manosearía, y era repulsivo el pensarlo.

-Yo estoy con un cliente...- Refutaba con fingida amabilidad Ciel para no enfadarlo más, pensaba en Sebastian era quien podía ayudarlo, esa noche con lo que ya había pasado antes no quería sentirse presa de los sucios pensamientos de un hombre, el joven empresario era diferente y prefería estar con él, aunque no sabía si este tenía dinero para recibir su atención.

-Pues déjalo... ese tipo te está esperando.- Habló conteniendo el coraje su padre pues notó la duda del jovencito.

-No... tiene cara de pervertido.- Murmuraba Ciel temblando de miedo, pues aquello sería tomado como un desafío a su padre que apretaba los puños al escuchar su negativa.

-Alois irá contigo- Trataba de convencerlo el hombre que perdía la paciencia, el rubio a lo lejos lo miraba con tristeza, impotente de ayudarle.

-Prefiero quedarme con el cliente que tengo ahora.- Aclaraba Ciel sabía que ese hombre no tenía buenas intenciones, y si había pagado un buen precio tal vez sería el que robaría su virginidad, por eso se negaba firmemente, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, tirándolo al suelo.

-Tu no decides aquí... ¿Entendido?- Fue la última palabra del prepotente hombre halándole el cabello lo miraba al rostro que mostraba dolor por el golpe.

-Iré a decirle...- Dijo Ciel conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, con tranquilidad se suponía que iria a suspender la cita de esa noche con Sebastian, pero se acercaría a él para pedir ayuda, levantándose del suelo sobándose el estómago se encaminaba donde el joven empresario lo esperaba, Alois detrás de él lo seguía.

-Tienes que ayudarme,¿ cuánto dinero tienes?- Fue lo primero que acertó a decir Ciel cuando se acercaba a Sebastian que preocupado miraba a su pequeña dama en evidente desespero.

-En efectivo no mucho, solo en tarjetas...- Le respondió tratando de ayudarlo, pero eso solo lo hizo desanimarse más. -Lo siento- Se disculpaba el mayor tomando sus manos.

-Bueno... debo irme...- Murmuró con tristeza el de mirada azulina alejándose de él.

-Espera... pero tengo esto... es muy costoso- Dijo Sebastian sacándose de su muñeca un costoso reloj, a simple vista se notaba lo valioso que era, eso animó a Ciel, abrazándolo casi inconscientemente por la emoción, los dos sonrojados al mismo instante se separaban.

-Ven conmigo...- Decía el jovencito tomándolo de la mano lo encaminaba hacia donde estaba su padre, si era dinero lo que quería, eso le daría, y el mejor postor sería Sebastian.

-Claro... mi Ciel...- Murmuró el hombre que con los minutos que pasaban sentía enamorarse más, apretando con fuerza la mano que le guiaba, y tenía la certeza que esa mano sería la que sostuviera para siempre en el hermoso camino de la vida y el amor.

¿que les pareció este capitulo? creo que está mejor que el primero... bueno ya se va mostrando más la trama,

agradezco mucho a los que han comenzado este trabajo que es con mucho cariño para quienes lo leen...

Gracias por leerlo y no olviden dejar su comentario

besos


	3. ¿Negociando el amor?

Ciel sonrojado apretaba la mano de ese hombre que iba ayudarle en el apuro de esa noche, pero más podía su temor y angustia al imaginarse siendo abusado por un pervertido, que la vergüenza que sentía al correr junto a Sebastian, quien embelesado se dejaba guiar de la supuesta damisela, mientras a su alrededor murmuraban de esta romántica y extraña escena.

-Este es el hombre... que quiere estar conmigo...- Dijo decidido el jovencito mirando a Sebastian que con una pequeña sonrisa fingía amabilidad de frente a ese hombre de mal aspecto, dudaba que el fuera el padre de su Ciel.

-Es atractivo, pero sabes bien que aquí no cuenta la belleza física... querida...- Murmuró con sarcasmo el hombre que mal encarado debía admitir el buen gusto de su "hija", pero ciertamente ser atractivo no bastaba, además notó algo extraño en la mirada que el jovencito le regalaba al empresario.

-Él tiene este costoso reloj, porque solo trae consigo tarjetas de crédito...- Aclaraba la supuesta jovencita, tomando la mano de Sebastian le mostraba el reloj para convencer a su padre que receloso pensaba la situación.

-No me convence, ¿Cómo sé que ese reloj es genuino?- Refutaba el hombre con algo de desprecio, a lo que el joven empresario miró de reojo a Ciel quien trataba de disimular su ansiedad, parecía muy nervioso y podía sospechar el motivo, pues cuando estuvo sentado solo hace unos minutos, observaba como jovencitas eran grata compañía de varios hombres, y eso no era gratis.

-Lo es mi señor... puede verificarlo.- Dijo Sebastian tragándose un poco su orgullo, pues no soportaba que nadie lo menospreciara y menos un hombre tan grotesco como el que tenía en frente, pero por Ciel haría lo que fuera, le entregó el costoso reloj en sus manos para que lo revisara, el padre de la jovencita lo tomó y comenzó a analizar si era genuino o no.

-¡Oiga yo ya pagué por adelantado...!- Se escuchaba el reclamo de un hombre que se les acercaba, y era precisamente ese hombre al que Ciel no quería tener cerca, molesto reclamaba al notar que su oferta primera podía ser rechazada por una mucho mejor. El jovencito con expectativa miraba a su padre para que dijera de una vez si aceptaba el trato.

-Pues no...- Dijo su padre con una sonrisa maliciosa devolviendo el reloj a su dueño, que confuso no entendía el rechazo de su oferta, que sin duda era mucho mejor a la de ese pervertido pues se notaba su condición humilde.

-¿Por qué?- Refutó Sebastian con molestia pues no comprendía esa decisión además notaba la decepción en la mirada azulina de su inesperado amor, que apretaba los puños en claro signo de frustración.

-No cumpliré tus caprichos.- Dijo el hombre apretando de forma tosca las mejillas de Ciel, era la respuesta indirecta a Sebastian, quien pensaba como refutar eso.

-No seas injusto... sabes que esto es más valioso que el dinero que pudo darte ese hombre...- Se escuchaba decir al jovencito molesto mirando con odio a su padre,

-¿Te atreves a contradecirme?- Cuestionó su padre conteniendo el enojo y sus ganas de bofetearlo por hablarle de esa manera, pero se contenía por las personas que lo veían.

-Pensé que era hombre de negocios, pero me equivoqué, perder dinero por un capricho que más que el de ella parece suyo.- Eran las serias palabras de Sebastian pues como empresario era muy bueno en cerrar buenos negocios y este no sería la excepción, y tal vez por así decirlo en el mejor negocio de su vida, Ciel disimulaba su emoción pues esa decisiva y firme actitud por él, aumentaba ese sentimiento que esa noche había nacido en su ser al conocer a este hombre.

-¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así?- Dijo el hombre al notar la frialdad en la mirada del cliente que parecía no aceptar un no por respuesta, además a simple vista se notaba que era un joven adinerado por su porte, ropa y manera de hablar, sintiéndose intimidado parecía ponerse nervioso.

-No pierdo tiempo en negocios con gente necia, usted no sabe con quién trata.- Fue lo último que diría Sebastian al notar la titubeante actitud del padre de Ciel, entregándole una tarjeta en la mano para que leyera de quien se trataba.

-tch...- era chasquido de lengua del hombre al darse cuenta que como lo había intuido ese hombre era alguien importante, con una gran empresa en su dominio, y el dinero era lo que le importaba así que resignado tenía que aceptar el trato, pues tal vez ese empresario sería el que lo sacaría definitivamente de su miseria, ya que notaba como miraba a Ciel, estaba deslumbrado por su belleza y eso debía aprovecharlo.

-Lo siento amigo, puedo mostrarle a una chica que es más dócil que esta.- Dijo el hombre con una fingida sonrisa al pervertido que enojado veía como se robaban en esa noche a la chica con quien quería estar, discutiendo los dos hombres llegaban a un acuerdo.

-Gracias...- Era lo que decía Ciel en un murmullo estando junto a su salvador, sonriendo con sincera alegría lo miraba, a lo que Sebastian sentía derretirse, no había duda estaba enamorado, nunca en su vida había pagado por estar con una mujer y ahora lo hizo, hasta pagando más de lo que debía, pero por ella haría lo que fuera, ambos sonrojados esquivaban la mirada, Alois que callado a unos pasos de ellos los miraba con complicidad.

-Tenga claro que esto no cubre perversiones con ella- Decía seriamente el padre cuando terminó de discutir con ese hombre que se marchaba maldiciéndolo, acercándose a la pareja y notando la extraña actitud de los dos, y esto solo confirmaba sus sospechas, ese hombre estaba cautivado por su "bella hija".

-No se preocupe soy todo un caballero- Fue la respuesta de Sebastian haciendo una reverencia a su dama que más sonrojada, desviaba la mirada, además no quería que su padre sospechara que también estaba sintiendo algo por ese citadino.

-Ella debe ser su mayor tesoro... debe cuidarla porque... - Dijo el joven empresario pero fui interrumpido por un pisotón de Ciel para que ya no hablara, no quería que le contara que casi fue abusado por un extraño, sería un castigo para él pero más para Alois por no cuidarlo bien, el mensaje de callarse fue captado de inmediato por el galante joven, que sonriente cambiaría de tema.

-Bueno mi señor, iré a comer algo con su hermosa hija.- Aclaró Sebastian dejando un poco confundido al hombre, de inmediato la pareja se alejaba de él.

-¿Por qué no querías que le dijera?- Le preguntaba el joven con algo de curiosidad, aunque bien podía sospechar el porqué de esa interrupción, a simple vista se notaba la agresividad y maldad de ese hombre.

-Porque él se hubiera enojado con Alois, y él le tiene mucho miedo.- Fue la respuesta seria de Ciel quien disimulaba lo nervioso que estaba, después de todo tenía ahora una cita con ese encantador joven, quien dos veces lo había rescatado esa noche. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una leve voz.

-¿Hablando de mí?- Era su amigo rubio quien más calmado se acercaba a ellos, Sebastian le sonrió ya que si ese joven era amigo de su Ciel no podía portarse antipático, además percibía que entre los dos había un lazo fraternal muy fuerte, así que dejó sus celos a un lado.

-Ciel, debes arreglarte para tu cita...- Aclaraba Alois con un guiño de ojo y sonrisa coqueta tomaba a su amigo sonrojado de la mano.

-Te la devolveré enseguida... y más hermosa- Habló con complicidad el rubio mirando a Sebastian que galante no dejaba de ver a su hermosa y ruborizada damisela.

-No creo que pueda verse más hermosa, así es perfecta- Le halagaba dulcemente el joven empresario con una mirada enamorada, el jovencito al percibir esa mirada de amor, más se ruborizaba, tomando la mano de su amigo se alejaba de él con prisa, preso de ese sentimiento que crecía cada vez más en su ser pretendía callarlo pero sospechaba que sería difícil hacerlo.

-Ya regreso- Se oía decir a Ciel cuando se alejaba, su enamorado con una sonrisa se despedía momentáneamente y aprovecharía también para buscar algo de agua y refrescarse. Los dos jóvenes llegaron a su pequeña carpa donde se tomarían un descanso leve de esa extraña noche.

-¿él te gusta?- Murmuraba Alois mientras arreglaba el cabello de su amigo, aunque era una peluca de largas extensiones, debía parecer lo más natural posible.

-Claro que no...- Respondió el jovencito de ahora cálida mirada azulina, aunque lo negara con su boca no podía mentirle a su corazón, tontamente se había enamorado de un extraño en solo minutos de conocerlo.

-Por favor Ciel... nunca había visto esos gestos en tu cara, esa mirada en tus lindos ojos color zafiro, ni que te sonrojaras tanto, él te gusta y mucho.- Le refutaba con una sonrisa traviesa su amigo haciéndolo avergonzar mucho más, pues no solo le gustaba, era más que una atracción, no podía acertar a confirmarlo pero era amor, amor tal vez efímero pero amor en si, quedándose callado no acertaba como refutar esos evidentes hechos, pues hasta para si mismo le era algo inesperado.

-No te culpo, él es perfecto... atractivo, adinerado, caballeroso... simplemente perfecto- Dijo Alois con un suspiro, ese suspiro que hizo que su amigo frunciera el ceño y el otro se le burlara porque ahora hasta los celos eran evidentes.

-El es tuyo... el es tuyo...- Se le burlaba el rubio haciendo que se apenara más, pero su evidente timidez al primer amor cambió a una actitud un poco sombría de repente, porque todo ese sentir era en vano, por donde se viera aquello no tenia futuro.

-Pero si el supiera quien soy, me odiaría... le daría asco- Se escuchaba susurrar a Ciel con una sonrisa de ironía mirándose al espejo, su reflejo era de una joven hermosa, algo que en realidad no era, detrás de ese leve maquillaje adornos, peluca y vestido, era solo un chico fingiendo ser quien no era por complacer los egoístas deseos de su padre.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Le trataba de animar su amigo acariciándole el rostro, Ciel desviaba la mirada y no podía evitar sentirse mal por Sebastian quien estaba muy ilusionado con alguien que no existía, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no pedirle ayuda, dejar que su patético destino siguiera su rumbo.

-Bueno podrías esforzarte en crear una bonita noche para que la recuerden por siempre, porque hombres como ese no aparecen por aquí...- Seguía tratando de animarlo pues se notaba el pesar de su amigo que cabizbajo se callaba, su mirada antes cálida se congeló como un tempano de hielo, después de esa ensoñación en la que estaba ahora había aterrizado a la realidad, a la triste realidad.

-Haré de esta noche inolvidable para los dos- Con esa fría mirada la supuesta jovencita susurraba sin ser escuchado por su amigo que en ese momento buscaba una pulsera para él, pintándose los labios y mirándose por última vez al espejo salía de su carpa con una intrigante sonrisa, a lo lejos miraba a su enamorado que embelesado igualmente le seguía con la mirada, dando inicio a una mágica velada.

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, me alegra tanto que sea de su agrado y haya llamado su atención... Espero les guste este capitulo en especial y haya llenado sus expectativas...**_

 _ **Quiero retarme con este fic a escribir más capítulos que los que haya escrito en alguno anterior, creo que mi destino es amarte tenia 35 capítulos, este quiero que sea de más... como es un AU creo que puedo darle más trama y otras parejas también... haciéndolo más largo, pero claro todo depende de como vaya la historia después, y que no les aburra. así que es un reto que dependerá de ustedes también, pondré de mi parte... pero ya veremos que dice el destino :D**_

 _ **besos :***_


	4. Una velada no tan mágica

Ciel caminaba de prisa hacia el hombre que galante le sonreía a unos pocos metros mientras la esperaba, y todo el ánimo que tenia se desvanecía a cada paso que daba, dando lugar a un fuerte estremecer en su ser, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas arder un poco, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Se suponía que actuaría con frialdad para terminar su velada lo más pronto posible y así no volver a ver a ese hombre, pero ¿eso era realmente lo que quería?, era la duda que le invadía porque al mirarlo tan enamorado se dio cuenta que hacer lo que planeaba no sería sencillo, solo por la simple razón de que ese hombre a quien apenas conocía lo había cautivado como nadie antes lo había hecho, su rápido andar disminuyó su velocidad, y los nervios se apoderaban de él, apenas notaba que estarían juntos en esa fría noche.

-Nuestra primera cita...- Exclamaba emocionado el joven con una hermosa sonrisa poniéndose de pie se acercaba a la pequeña dama que nerviosa delante de él.

-Creo que si.- Murmuró Ciel y sus mejillas se tornaron más cálidas al sentir como ese galante caballero le saludaba con un beso en su delicada mano, un leve contacto que dificultaba más su accionar de esa noche, rápidamente deshizo el saludo y con una sonrisa nerviosa desviaba la mirada.

-Vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre- Advertía Sebastian deduciendo la timidez de su acompañante que en lugar de molestarle solo lo enamoraba más, los dos caminaban en silencio hasta una carpa donde servían comida, no la acostumbrada por el joven refinado, pero el aroma era delicioso así que decidieron comer allí, en una pequeña mesa cenaban, junto con otras parejas y amigos, todas las chicas que conocían al joven vestido de mujer lo miraban con algo de envidia, pues Sebastian era sin duda el hombre más atractivo del lugar, Ciel disimulaba el acecho de las miradas envidiosas y comía sin decir más.

-No estés nerviosa, si te anima te diré que estoy también nervioso.- Aclaraba sinceramente el joven empresario al notar la esquiva mirada de la dama junto a él, además el ambiente allí era algo tenso también notó la envidia de las demás, pero no era su culpa por fijarse en la mujercita más hermosa que había allí.

-¿Tu? ¿Nervioso?- Murmuró la supuesta jovencita mirándolo con duda porque para nada se notaban sus nervios, pero era cierto que Sebastian estaba nervioso solo que sabía disimularlo mejor que su acompañante.

-Es la primera vez que me siento así con una chica.- Confesaba en medio de un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa tomando cariñosamente la mano de Ciel, que desviaba la mirada.

-Realmente eres especial...- Terminaba de decir el joven y su mirada parecía brillar ante la dama que sonrojada no acertaba que decir o hacer, sus palabras eran sinceras y le llenaban de pesar porque él no era lo que aparentaba, pero como podría decirle que él no era en realidad una chica.

-¿Qué sucede?- Fue la pregunta del joven al notar la incomodidad de Ciel, y su mirada destellaba algo de tristeza.

-Nada.- Respondió con una sonrisa tratando de disimular su anterior desanimo, ambos terminaron de comer y sin duda esa noche eran los dos el centro de todos porque cuando caminaban por el lugar los demás los miraban, Ciel cansado de tanto acoso se llevó a Sebastian hasta un lugar un poco apartado, sentándose en unas rocas miraban el firmamento que estaba lleno del brillo de las estrellas dando brillo natural a la hermosa noche.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- Preguntó Sebastian para romper el silencio que los invadía además tenía curiosidad de saber más sobre su hermosa dama.

-Voy a cumplir 16 el próximo mes.- Fue la respuesta de Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa al notar un poco la sorpresa del otro al escuchar su corta edad.

-Creo que tendremos que esperar un poco para formalizar- Aclaraba Sebastian sin dejarse derrotar por la pequeña diferencia de edades, con una coqueta sonrisa miraba a la joven que dejó de sonreír al escuchar esa propuesta.

-No digas idioteces...- Le reprochó con fingida molestia.

-Ah... ¿quieres que formalicemos antes?- Le insinuaba con mirada traviesa el joven sin dejar de sonreírle divertido, el otro lo miraba con mala cara.

-No me refería a eso.- Murmuró molesto Ciel pretendiendo ignorarlo, pero cuanto le agradaba que lo molestara, y él tampoco se quedaría atrás en molestarlo.

-Y tú, ¿cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto con curiosidad dedicándole una mirada desafiante.

\- algo... como 22 años...- Respondía el joven con algo de incomodidad, rascándose la cabeza.

-No tienes que apenarte por tu edad- Decía Ciel con un gesto muy dulce y una fingida sonrisa.

-Que tierna eres...- Murmuró dudoso Sebastian porque algo le decía que esa jovencita parecía burlársele.

-Deberías llenarte de culpa por coquetear con una niña de 15 años- Le dijo la supuesta joven con una sonrisa divertida apuntándolo con el dedo a manera de acusación, Sebastian no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable porque en si era un delito el estar ahí con una niña, pero eso no le importaba, esa "niña" era su adoración reciente, así que no le importaba si era un delito el estar junto a ella, además no hacían algo impropio.

-La edad es lo de menos.- aclaró el joven tomando su mano la besaba sin dejar de verla, Ciel extrañamente se deja llevar por sus encantos sin reprocharle se dejaría halagar.

-De todas formas yo te esperaré hasta que seas mayor.- Dijo Sebastian entrelazando su mano a la de la dama que sonrojada, entraba en razón, no era correcto darle esperanzas a alguien con quien no podía estar, su semblante cambió a uno molesto.

-Tú no sabes lo que dices- Le dijo al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo, soltando su mano se levantaba.

-¿Siempre te enojas con facilidad?- Cuestionaba Sebastian sujetando su mano para detenerla, Ciel luchaba consigo mismo, el seguir con una bella velada inolvidable o matar toda esperanza de ese joven que le gustaba también.

-No... No sé...- decía en un murmullo Ciel tratando de dar una solución a lo confuso de su mente ahora.

-No te culpo, con ese padre tuyo no me sorprende que vivas a la defensiva.- Hablaba el empresario tratando de ser comprensivo con ella, quien suspiró y se calmó un poco, pensando en su horrible padre y la vida dura que él le daba, por una noche merecía ser feliz, aunque sea una noche compartirla con alguien de su agrado, no con hombres desagradables, ebrios y asquerosos, estaba decidido esa noche seria especial.

-¿Caminamos?- Propuso la jovencita dejando a un lado su malhumor, Sebastian emocionado aceptó la hermosa propuesta, la pareja caminaba hacia un río cercano, un lugar al que Ciel le gustaba ir, pero cuando era de día, nunca había estado allí con un hombre siendo una chica, pero tenía la certeza que él no lo lastimaría por eso lo llevaba a ese lugar, caminaban en silencio tomados de la mano bajo la luz de la luna, cuando de repente la joven tropezó y parecía caer.

-Lo siento...- Se disculpaba Ciel al sentir como su acompañante lo había agarrado de la cintura para que no cayera, ambos avergonzados se separaron de inmediato.

-¿Te duele el estómago?- Le preguntó preocupado Sebastian al notar un gesto leve de dolor de su damisela al tocarse el vientre.

-No...- Le dijo disimulando su dolor pero al notar la mirada enojada de Sebastian por mentirle decidió contarle la verdad.

-Mi padre me dio un golpe hace un rato... pero no es nada, ya estoy acostumbrada.- Decía Ciel con resignación en medio de un suspiro, esa aclaración llenaba de rabia al joven que le escuchaba, no podía creer que hubieran hombres así, capaz de golpear a un indefenso ser.

-¿Él es tu padre? Porque la verdad no se parecen en nada.- Murmuró con molestia el joven.

-Es quien me ha criado, así que supongo debo serlo.- Respondía la dama sin animo alguno, el hablar de su padre le molestaba también.

-Eso creo... pero no debería tratarte como una mercancía.- Aclaraba Sebastian conteniendo su enojo, porque no era culpa de ella el vivir con esa clase de padre, suspirando decidía cambiar de tema.

-Si yo tuviera una hija, la cuidaría como un tesoro, así como a mi esposa.- Le decía en tono halagador a la joven mientras tomaba su mano y ponía más énfasis en la palabra "esposa".

-Por cierto, yo podría tener una hija así de hermosa como tú, si decidimos unir nuestras vidas... algún día.- Terminaba de aclarar con una pequeña sonrisa, esas palabras solo llenaban más de pesar y culpa a Ciel.

-Puedes dejar de pensar en el futuro, eso es una idiotez...- Le habló en voz alta desahogando sus negativos sentimientos, Sebastian algo sorprendido solo le sonrió, entendía muy bien ese sentir.

-Lo siento... y no te culpo de pensar así, yo también lo creía hasta que te conocí.- Aclaró sin resentimientos el joven a pesar de ese regaño, Ciel calmándose tomaba aire y se acercaba al rio para jugar con el agua con sus dedos.

-Puedo preguntarte algo... no es por ofenderte solo es curiosidad...- Decía Sebastian imitando lo que hacía su acompañante, los dos agachados al pie del río.

-¿Los hombres les pagan por solo su compañía o por otros asuntos también?- Cuestionó con duda y nervioso el joven, esperando tal vez que su dama se enojara de nuevo con él.

-Generalmente por compañía, pero si alguien ofrece más de lo debido, tiene ciertos privilegios.- Respondió Ciel con tranquilidad después de todo no era una mala pregunta.

-Eso no es correcto...- Murmuró con aire pensativo Sebastian.

-Y...- Musitó el empresario con curiosidad mirándola fijamente.

-¿Te preguntas si yo he estado con un hombre de esa sucia manera?- Le preguntó con mala cara la jovencita de vivaz mirada azulina, Sebastian con la miraba le daba a entender que esa era su pregunta.

-Pues no... pero mi mayor temor es que llegue un hombre que pague lo suficiente por eso...- Respondió la joven pero se notaba el temor en su voz que parecía temblar.

-Eso no sucederá... no lo permitiré.- Le hablaba Sebastian con certeza mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué vas a comprarme a mi padre o qué?- Murmuró algo burlón Ciel sin dejar de verlo.

-Lo estaba pensando- Dijo el joven y su rostro se le acercaba más al de la dama sonrojada.

-Podría robarte... también es buena opción...- Murmuró estando cerca de sus labios con intención de robar un beso.

-Como si yo fuera fácil de robar...- Insinuó con coquetería Ciel sintiendo como sus alientos rozaban, cuando ambos tropezaron torpemente y cayeron sentados a la orilla del rio, mojándose un poco.

-Eres un idiota...- Murmuraba con una sonrisa la joven mientras Sebastian no dejaba de reírse, el silencio de nuevo los inundó, a la orilla del rio sentían sus corazones acelerados, sus labios parecían desesperados por rozar los del otro, sin notarlo estaban de nuevo cerca a punto de besarse, era una atracción que no podían explicar, rozaron sus labios sutilmente cuando alguien se acercaba y se levantaron de inmediato.

-Ciel... que bueno que te encontré- Exclamaba alegre Alois mirando a la pareja que con disimulo se limpiaban sus ropas.

-¿Qué quieres?- Murmuró Ciel con mala cara.

-Te venía a decir que ya es tarde...- Dijo el rubio sintiendo la mirada casi asesina de Sebastian, mientras halaba a su amigo a quien había interrumpido la romántica escena, en si toda la noche los había espiado.

-¿Estaban por besarse?- Le dijo en un murmullo Alois a su amigo al oído para que Sebastian no escuchara.

-Cállate...- Dijo Ciel con molestia en voz muy baja y se notaba su bochorno.

-No es correcto Ciel...- Le regañó su amigo con seriedad.

-Lo sé... pero tú dijiste que sea una velada especial.- Se justificaba la supuesta joven mirando de reojo a su Sebastian.

-Si pero... él no se merece esto, debes dejarlo ir sin ilusionarlo más...- Decía con tristeza y sinceridad el rubio, Ciel sabía que tenía razón, si lo besaba eso solo los uniría más y él no se iba a ir tan fácil.

-Es cierto, me despediré de él.- Fueron las palabras de la joven alejándose de Alois, se acercaba al joven empresario que le sonreía.

-Sebastian... creo que todos se van... fue una hermosa noche.- Dijo Ciel sin acertar a mirarle a los ojos, eso confundió al joven.

-Gracias por todo.- Agradecía la joven con una dulce sonrisa, disimulando muy bien como le dolía separarse del hombre que provocaba tan dulces y cálidos sentimientos en su ser, pero era lo mejor para no lastimarlo con una verdad que no podría ocultar para siempre, con esa dulce sonrisa se daba vuelta mientras veía alejarse a Alois, se disponía a seguirlo.

-Me vas a dejar solo así...- Dijo Sebastian tomando su mano deteniéndola.

-¿Qué más quieres?- Con frustración le cuestionó la joven, haciendo más difícil esa despedida.

-Nada...- Murmuró el joven con tristeza soltándola, no quería aprovecharse pero pensar en perderla, le angustiaba.

-Tú no mereces estar con una mujer como yo...- Le gritó Ciel con la mirada llena de frustración, enojo al notar esa mirada tan triste y dolida.

-Eres perfecta, eres mía Ciel, sé que es pronto para decir esto pero estoy enamorado de ti.- Confesaba ansioso Sebastian aunque se sentía un poco tonto, pero era la verdad, esas palabras solo hicieron llenar más de frustración al jovencito de mirada azulina, se dio cuenta de que él no se rendiría tan fácil, no tuvo más opción que ser cruel.

-No soy tuya... ahora si quieres descontar el valor tu reloj... hazme tuya aquí de una vez, así saldamos la cuenta, es lo que siempre hago.- Le dijo Ciel apegándose a él de forma provocativa, esto lastimó a Sebastian quien sorprendido notaba el cambio de esa hermosa chica tímida su semblante era diferente.

-Lo siento... ¿Esta eres tú en realidad?- Murmuraba decepcionado Sebastian, ese gesto se parecía tanto al de su padre, esa frialdad en su mirada, sin sospechar que Ciel estaba actuando.

-Si... de tal padre, tal hija... Esta soy yo en realidad- Hablaba la joven apartándose de él, como le dolía actuar de esa manera, así no era en realidad pero no tuvo más opción, el joven citadino la miró con coraje y la atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo.

-Entonces quitémonos las máscaras...- Fueron las palabras de Sebastian antes de besarla con ansiedad y a la fuerza, mientras Ciel luchaba por soltarse y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 _Muchas gracias por seguir este fic... me alegra mucho su aceptación... ás descansada he escrito este capitulo_

 _Espero sea de su agrado... y en algunas partes me llené de tristeza y extraña melancolía ,_

 _Agradeceré sus comentarios_

 _besos :*_


	5. Un romance que nace de la codicia

Las cálidas lágrimas de Ciel rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas, no esperaba que su primer beso fuera de esa manera, o tal vez lo imaginaba pero era una idea que le aterraba y ahora se le hacía realidad, sentía como con fuerza sus virginales labios eran besados con ansiedad por ese joven que se suponía era su héroe en esa fría noche, por más que tratara de zafarse no podía, abriendo los ojos su mirada se encontró con la de Sebastian, quien al notar como esos bellos ojos color zafiro lloraban, y esas lagrimas que evidenciaban su coraje, vergüenza y humillación, sintiendo como se removía su corazón, su ser entero, soltándola de inmediato parecía entrar en razón.

-Lo siento... lo siento...- Murmuraba arrepentido el joven tomando su mano que estaba fría, la damisela humillada soltaba su mano con coraje y con la mirada llorosa destellaba desprecio y odio, cuando Alois corriendo venía a ver a su amigo pues parecía estar en un apuro.

-Ciel... ¿Estas bien?- Cuestionaba el rubio notando el rostro molesto y lloroso de su amigo, además de lo pálido que estaba.

-No quiero volver a verte...- Le gritó Ciel con odio al joven que no acertaba que más decir. -¡No regreses!- Le gritaba dándose media vuelta con el corazón dolido se alejaba junto a Alois, dejaba solo a ese hombre que aun ahora cuando debería odiarlo no podía hacerlo, más bien en su interior justificaba su accionar. Caminaron hasta la carpa pequeña con la que compartía con su amigo, se recostó en su modesta cama y callado no quería hablar del tema, pasaron unos minutos de completo silencio.

-Ciel... ¿Qué sucedió?- Le preguntó su amigo cuando ya lo notó más tranquilo.

-Nada... déjame en paz...- Murmuraba Ciel quien no levantaba la cabeza de la almohada, todavía podía sentir como sus labios ardían de ese beso, aunque fue algo brusco no podía evitar sentir que todo su ser se estremecía de solo recordar la sensación.

-¿Qué te hizo?- Cuestionaba el rubio al notar como su amigo se sonrojaba más, y con una seña se señalaba los labios, dándole a entender lo que había pasado.

-¿Te besó...?- Exclamó sorprendido Alois al entender el mensaje y al notar el bochorno de su amigo, sonrió travieso.-Pero eso es lo que querías...- Le dijo con esa sonrisita picara, Ciel estaba confundido porque en realidad si era lo que quería pero no de esa manera.

-Tú no entiendes...- Mascullaba entre dientes volteándose miraba al techo y con sus dedos rozaba sus labios.-Espero no volver a verlo nunca más.- Dijo con certeza limpiándose con coraje los labios, Alois no le creía mucho ese deseo, cuando la conversación fue interrumpida por la entrada de un hombre a su carpa.

-¡Ciel!- Gritó su padre entrando, los dos jóvenes nerviosos miraban al hombre que parecía serio, aunque siempre era así.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- Le preguntó acercándose a Ciel tomando su rostro notaba como estaban algo rojos todavía por el leve llanto anterior, el joven desvió la mirada.

-¿No me digas que llorabas por tu amor de esta noche?- Le insinuaba sarcástico el hombre, molestando a su hijo que lo miraba con coraje.

-No sé de qué hablas...- Le murmuró ante esa insinuación.

-Todos aquí se dieron cuenta de tu amorío con ese hombre, nadie te había visto antes así de ilusionado.- Le decía el hombre en voz baja, Ciel se sonrojó al verse descubierto no creyó que haya sido tan evidente su fascinación, pensando que sería castigado por eso, esperaba un golpe por parte de su padre pero solo recibió un abrazo confundiéndolo mucho.

-Que buen trabajo... te felicito mi pequeño... de verdad me sorprendiste- Le hablaba su padre emocionado con una sonrisa, los dos jóvenes se miraban entre sí, no entendían esa actitud.

-No entiendo...- Murmuraba el joven sintiendo ese abrazo, no entendía esa felicitación.

-Ese hombre rogó mi permiso para volver a verte.- Aclaraba el hombre que no dejaba de sonreír, al escuchar esas palabras Ciel se llenó de coraje, se suponía que no debía volver a ver a Sebastian, era un sinvergüenza al querer verlo de nuevo.

-Yo no quiero verlo... es un idiota...- Le reprochó con molestia el joven borrando la sonrisa del hombre

-No estoy preguntándote si quieres o no verlo.- Decía con seriedad su padre mirándolo amenazante se separaba de él y se acercaba a Alois, quien nervioso, miraba a su amigo.

-Él está dispuesto a pagar lo que yo quiera, para volver a verte, y tú lo verás...- Le hablaba el hombre estando junto al rubio que tiritaba de miedo.

-No puedes obligarme.- Le habló Ciel con coraje poniéndose de pie.

-Claro que si puedo, ¿Verdad Alois?- Dijo el hombre agarrando el cuello del joven, comenzaba a apretarlo con algo de fuerza.

-Ciel...-Le llamaba con la voz quebrada su amigo que sentía ese agarre cortarle el aire poco a poco, Ciel apretaba sus puños lleno de frustración con esa amenaza no tenía más opción que aceptar lo que su padre le ordenaba.

-Te odio...- Murmuró al ver a su amigo llorar, con la mirada le pedía ayuda, con eso solo aceptaba esa propuesta.

-Si lo tratas mal, te juro que no volverás a ver a tu amiguito...- Le amenazaba el hombre soltando al rubio que tosía tirado en el suelo, Ciel lo ayudaba a recuperarse y miraba con odio a su padre que lo ignoraba.

-¿Qué harás cuando el descubra que no soy lo que aparento?- Murmuraba sarcástico el joven porque no entendía como llevarían ese plan de seguir fingiendo ser mujer.

-Simple... tú no permitirás que te descubra, no hasta que le saquemos suficiente dinero para salir de este lugar asqueroso.- Aclaró desafiante su padre acariciando con tosquedad el rostro molesto de su hijo.

-Lo haré...- confirmaba Ciel sintiendo como su amigo, más que amigo era como su hermano, se refugiaba en él, por él lo haría.

-Por cierto esta noche él dormirá aquí contigo.- Decía el hombre antes de salir de la carpa, sorprendiendo al joven.

-No quieres que me descubra y lo quieres meter a mi cama.- Habló Ciel con sarcasmo en su tono de voz, no entendía las intenciones de su padre.

-No seas idiota, el dormirá en tu cama, pero tu dormirás con Alois...- Aclaraba el hombre señalando la cama de Alois que estaba cerca de la de Ciel, quien se sonrojó en solo pensar que dormiría junto al hombre que despertaba esas sensaciones extrañas en su ser, y si lo estaba haciendo para seguir con lo que habían dejado pendiente minutos atrás, el pensarlo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Dijo que no tenía donde ir, hasta mañana que lo lleve a la ciudad... Prometió ser respetuoso contigo- Eran las palabras del hombre que ponía mala cara.

-Sí, claro...- Murmuró sarcástico el joven de mirada azulina, pensaba en lo respetuoso que sería, ya no creía en que era un caballero.

-Lo traeré y se amable con él,- Decía su padre disponiéndose a salir de la carpa. -Por cierto controla tus hormonas y no arruines mis planes.- Le insinuaba al notar lo nervioso que se puso y como sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso carmesí, comprobaba con esas actitudes que ese joven empresario era del agrado de su hijo. Alois se disculpaba con su amigo, porque por su culpa debía volver a ver al hombre que ya no quería ver más, pero Ciel comprensivamente lo abrazaba.

-No te preocupes... El destino así lo quiere...- Le decía al oído de su amigo que sollozaba.

-¿El destino?...- Cuestionó con ansiedad Alois, no le gustaba la vida que llevaban, y si el destino existía no era bueno con ellos, los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

-Debes arreglarte...no querrás que él te vea deplorable.- Se le burlaba su amigo para animar un poco la noche, Ciel le sonrió y con altivez asentía con la cabeza, acercándose a un espejo se arreglaba.

-No me veo tan mal.- Dijo la supuesta dama, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siempre serás hermoso.- Aclaraba cariñosamente Alois acariciando su rostro, porque a pesar de la mala vida que llevaban la belleza natural de Ciel era tan radiante que iluminaba en ese oscuro y deprimente lugar, cuando escucharon que alguien entraba a la carpa, era su padre junto a Sebastian que arrepentido no acertaba a mirar a su dama, que al verlo torció la mirada.

-Ciel...- Le regañó su padre al notar esa actitud tan agria de Ciel hacia el hombre que los sacaría de la pobreza, el joven pretendiente sonrió calmando al hombre.

-Déjela... está molesta conmigo- Justificaba Sebastian sonriendo a la dama que había ofendido, el hombre entendió que tal vez era así como manejaban su relación los dos, por ahora confiaría en su hijo y que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, saliendo los dejaba solos. Alois estaba en medio de ese ambiente algo tenso de los dos que no se miraban, ni hablaban.

-Buenas noches...- Acertó a decir Ciel con molestia acostándose en la cama de su amigo para dormirse de una vez, el rubio tampoco sabía que decir para que ellos aclararan la incómoda situación anterior, pero no fue necesario porque Sebastian arrodillado frente a la cama donde estaba su damisela se prestaba a disculparse seriamente.

-Ciel... perdóname... Lo de antes fue un error, me dejé llevar por el coraje...- Se justificaba con sinceridad admitiendo su error, aquel acto que fue motivado por la rabia y la decepción, Ciel de espalda solo lo escuchaba y notaba en su voz lo arrepentido que estaba, en parte le alegraba que ese Sebastian agresivo no era él en realidad y ya lo intuía.

-Todo lo que dijiste... me hizo perder la razón.- Seguía hablando Sebastian quien solo la miraba, el rubio notaba la mirada del joven y su arrepentimiento parecía sincero, aunque no entendía como alguien podía enamorarse de otra persona en solo unos minutos de conocerse, pero mirando a Ciel sabía que eso era posible con él, además de su belleza física estaba su belleza interior, como ser humano.

-No soy así... te lo prometo.- Le rogaba el joven conteniendo sus ganas de abrazarla, Ciel como no era visto cerraba los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y contenía sus ganas de abrazarlo también.

-Y sé que tú no eres esa clase de mujer, lo vi en tu mirada llorosa.- Eran las palabras del joven a quien no le importaba ser escuchado por el rubio, por ahora doblegaba su orgullo por amor a Ciel y para obtener su perdón.

-Tú qué sabes...- Se escuchó murmurar al joven, cediendo un poco iniciaba la conversación.

-No me importa tu pasado, lo que me importa es ahora y ahora quiero que me perdones.- Dijo Sebastian acariciando su cabello cariñosamente.

-Ya Ciel perdónalo...- Era lo que exclamaba el rubio que era testigo de esa pequeña aparente reconciliación.

-tú no te metas...- Le gritaba Ciel avergonzado se sentaba en la cama, encontrándose con la mirada tierna de su pretendiente, al verlo se sonrojó toda.

-Esto es entre él y yo...- dijo con un leve puchero a su amigo, Sebastian le sonreía con dulzura.

-Claro entre él y tú...- Insinuaba travieso mirando a la pareja que estaba sonrojada.

-Deja de molestar...- Le regañaba la dama a su amigo, quien sonrió y se dio cuenta que Ciel se había enamorado nunca antes había visto esa expresión en su rostro, ni esa mirada de amor.

-Bueno... iré al baño...- Murmuró el rubio con intención de dejarlos solos y que se arreglaran de una vez, además era lo que debía hacer sino su padre se enojaría.

-No me dejes solo...- Le rogaba avergonzado Ciel mirando como su amigo se disponía a irse.

-No te quedas solo, te quedas con Sebastian.- Le recalcó con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, antes de salir guiñándole el ojo a la pareja, al quedarse solos se miraban de reojo.

-Eres un tramposo...- Murmuró Ciel con timidez mirando al joven que más relajado tomaba sus manos con las suyas.

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó con fingida inocencia el joven sin dejar de mirar a su damisela.

-Porque te quedaste, se suponía que debías irte...- Respondía molesto la joven de penetrante mirada azulina quien no soltaba las manos que sujetaban las suyas.

-No podía irme sin que me perdonaras.- Se justificaba el otro con el semblante arrepentido, rozaba con sus labios las manos de su dama que se sonrojaba más al contacto.

-¿Si te perdono te irás para siempre?- Cuestionó con seriedad la supuesta jovencita.

-Si tú lo quieres...- Fue la respuesta algo triste del joven quien miraba fijamente a su dama que desviaba la mirada sin responder esa insinuación.

-No quieres...- Dijo emocionado y con una sonrisa Sebastian, la joven no admitió ni negó aquello, solo se quedó en silencio.

-Espero que ese no haya sido tu primer beso.- Fueron las palabras con tono triste del joven recordando el incómodo momento anterior, al decir eso Ciel agachó la cabeza con vergüenza, y eso era al parecer una afirmación de que había sido su primer beso.

-Lo era...- Murmuró lleno de culpa el joven, no sabía dónde esconder su vergüenza, -Perdóname...- Dijo sinceramente tomando sus manos con fuerza, y se notaba lo arrepentido que estaba, tanta parecía su culpa evidente que hasta parecía que iba a llorar.

-Podríamos pretender que no pasó así...- Le dijo Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa, no podía resistirse a ese gesto sufrido de ese joven que lo había cautivado, acercándose a su rostro lo miraba con fijación.

-¿Qué insinúas?- Susurraba Sebastian acercándose también a su rostro, estando tan cerca la magia de un primer beso dulce y no a la fuerza podía percibirse entre los dos que rompían distancia cada vez más, cuando Alois interrumpió la escena romántica nuevamente.

-Lo siento... es que vi un animal raro que me seguía y entré...- Dijo Alois algo asustado sintiendo la mirada asesina de la pareja que se separaban.

-Siempre interrumpirás nuestros intenciones de besos dulces...- Murmuraba sarcástico el joven sin soltar las manos de Ciel mientras miraban al rubio.

-¿Por qué no interrumpiste el beso salvaje que me dio este idiota?- Le reprochó burlón Ciel ya de mejor humor.

-Oye...- Reclamaba con fingido resentimiento Sebastian, Alois sonreía ante la pareja que parecía haber arreglado su inconveniente.

-Será mejor dormir...- Habló confundido Ciel, que no entendía ese sentimiento en su ser, no sabía si era correcto lo que hacía, pero ya que no tenía más opción porque no disfrutar de su primer romance con ese atractivo joven.

-Buenas noches...- Se despedían los dos enamorados mirándose fijamente se regalaban un tierno beso en la mejilla, recostándose cada cual en su cama no dejaban de verse.

-El ambiente romántico es tanto... que hasta yo creo que me enamoraré...- Murmuraba divertido Alois que se recostaba junto a Ciel ante la mirada celosa de Sebastian, pero al ver la sonrisa de su dama calmaba su celoso ser, así apenas empezaría la noche...

Gracias por seguir este fic,

:* espero les guste

besos :+


	6. El final de una confusa noche

Ninguno de los que estaban dentro de esa carpa, parecían no tener ni la más mínima intención de dormir, además la pareja de inesperados enamorados, se miraban detenidamente sin mencionar palabra.

-Deberían hablarse, para conocerse mejor...- Aclaraba sarcástico Alois al notar el silencio de la pareja, quien se sentía de más en esa romántica escena.

-No te entrometas...- Le replicaba con vergüenza el jovencito desviando la mirada se sonrojaba más, nunca en su vida se había sentido como ahora, se sentía algo tonto.

-Estábamos hablando con la mirada.- Fue la graciosa respuesta de Sebastian ante la insinuación del rubio, quien sonrió ante tan estúpida respuesta.

-¡Que ridículos!- Se burlaba el rubio sentándose en la cama miraba fijamente al galante hombre frente a ellos.

-¿Y se puede saber que se dijeron?- Cuestionó con burla, para animar un poco la conversación la supuesta dama callada no mencionaba palabra, más bien codeaba a su amigo para que dejara de molestar.

-Yo le dije lo mucho que me gusta verla...- Hablaba siguiéndole la corriente al rubio, pero a la vez miraba con amor a la damisela que se sonrojaba ante esa declaración, Alois con gesto burlón simulaba la ternura que le provocaba eso.

-Tonto...- Se escuchaba decir entre dientes con molestia y vergüenza a Ciel, mirando mal a su pretendiente tan coqueto.

-¿Sabes...? Ciel, es muy tímida... aunque lo disimula muy bien con lo orgullosa que es.- Insinuaba con una traviesa sonrisita el rubio, aunque esas palabras que describían a su amigo eran ciertas, Ciel se moría por golpear a su molestoso amigo, pero como se suponía era una dama se aguantaba esas ganas de asesinarlo, por andar hablando de más.

-Ya me di cuenta...- Murmuró con una sonrisa Sebastian que estaba de buen humor en esa noche, con tan grata compañía no podía sentirse más animado.

-¿Aun así te gusta?- Cuestionó con curiosidad el rubio, Ciel esperaba con disimulo su respuesta, solo miró como el joven le sonreía y asentia con la cabeza confirmando esa pregunta, ese detalle de orgullo y altivez de la joven era lo que le gustaba, no era una ofrecida como las mujeres que se le insinuaban, muchas solo por interés a su dinero y otras por su atractivo físico.

-Eres valiente amigo mío...- Murmuraba con fingida resignación Alois al ver la respuesta positiva de este, y se notaba que era cierto.

-No me halagues tanto.- Dijo con resentimiento Ciel mirando mal a su amigo por tal insinuación.

-Me siento afortunado... Hace unas horas renegaba de la vida aburrida que llevaba, y ahora estoy junto a la mujer que cambiará mi vida.- Confesaba Sebastian con una hermosa sonrisa, sus palabras eran tan sinceras que llenaba de alegría a Ciel, pero era una mezcla de alegría con culpa, se sentía halagado pero tan culpable por engañar a un buen hombre.

-Qué lindo Sebastian... como me gustaría tener un novio como tu...- Decia con un suspiro Alois, pero notaba la extraña mirada de su amigo, asi que dijo eso para escuchar la opinión del joven empresario ante el amor homosexual.

-¿Te gustan los hombres?- Cuestionó algo sorprendido Sebastian, la dama estaba atenta a la reacción de su pretendiente.

-Pues... algo así...- Dijo con una sonrisa Alois, sin apenarse ni un poco, -¿Qué opinas de eso?- Le preguntó de inmediato, el otro levantó los hombros como no alterándose por esa aclaración.

-Bueno... si eres feliz de esa manera, pues da igual ¿O no?- Hablaba con una sonrisa comprensiva el joven. -Uno no elige a quien amar.- Terminaba de decir con tranquilidad, él no le molestaba ese tipo de temas siempre que se manejara con respeto y tolerancia.

-Cierto... muy cierto...- Decia el rubio con una sonrisa, pellizcando disimuladamente a su amigo que solo escuchaba, pues era una respuesta que tampoco le libraba de culpa.

-Pero tú no has tenido una relación así... ¿Verdad?- Seguía cuestionando Alois, tratando de relucir el tema y saber más del joven frente a él, aunque debía admitir que si hubiera tenido una relación tampoco la confesaría ahora y menos frente a una dama que pretendía románticamente.

-No... no creo que soy de ese tipo de gustos... lamento desilusionarte Alois.- Respondió divertido el joven sin ofenderse más bien animado se le burlaba al rubio.

-¡Qué pena!- Decía con fingido dramatismo el coqueto rubio, pues ese joven frente a él, le resultaba por más interesante, agradable, atractivo y con dinero, el sueño de cualquiera, sin notar que Ciel callado estaba algo desanimado por la confusión que su ser presentaba.

-Estás muy callada.- Dijo Sebastian al notar su silencio, y como su mirada parecía triste.

-No es nada...- Le respondió ella con una fingida sonrisa. -Creo que deberíamos dormir.-Aclaraba con seriedad, se sentía tan mal por estar en este extraño juego de intereses y mentiras.

-¿te enojaste?- Susurraba el joven al notar esa actitud en la joven que lo tenía enamorado, Alois podía percibir que le sucedía, así que comenzaba a bostezar para terminar esa conversación.

-No, solo estoy cansada.- Dijo en voz baja la supuesta jovencita de fría mirada azulina.

-Creo que me dormiré... no hagan perversiones mientras duermo.- Aclaró el rubio dándose media vuelta en su cama dejaba de ver a la pareja.

-¡Claro que no!- Le gritó Ciel ante tan atrevida insinuación, Sebastian solo sonreía divertido ante la reacción de su querida damisela, se apagaron las luces y el silencio invadió el lugar, pasaron unos minutos cuando Ciel que no podía dormir sentía como alguien se le acercaba al filo de la cama.

-¿Qué haces?- Murmuró nervioso Ciel, al sentir como ese hombre se sentaba en el suelo arrimándose a la cama dejaba su cabeza recostada cerca del regazo de la joven, que sonrojada no acertaba que hacer.

-Quiero estar cerca de ti.- Dijo con un suspiro el joven quien no parecía tener malas intenciones. -Prometo no hacerte algo malo- Le aclaraba al sentir los nervios de su damisela, quien al percibir que no habían malas intenciones solo lo dejó descansar allí.

-Dijiste que tu vida era aburrida... ¿Cómo puede aburrirse un niño rico como tú?- Dijo con algo de sarcasmo Ciel, pues no entendía como alguien que vivía rodeado de riquezas y tenía todo, podía llevar una aburrida vida.

-Aunque no lo creas es así...- Respondió el joven con algo de tristeza en su voz. -Toda mi vida ha sido de constantes estudios, trabajo... pero si no hubiera sido así, no tendría en mi poder la empresa que dirijo, aun a mi edad...- Seguía diciendo con resignación, pensaba en su vida, a pesar de su edad tenía una gran corporación en sus manos, era motivo de orgullo pero eso le había costado parte de su adolescencia y ahora su juventud.

-No quería hacerte sentir mal...- Susurraba Ciel sintiendo como el joven hablaba con un tono nostálgico.

-De alguna forma tu padre y el mío se parecen,- Dijo Sebastian pensando un poco en el padre de Ciel, que le recordaba un poco al suyo, esa frialdad y dureza para conseguir sus objetivos.

-Los dos ven a sus hijos como inversiones...- Aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación, aquello hizo que Ciel comenzará tiernamente a acariciar su cabello, tal vez ese joven y él tenían algunas cosas en común, sin haberlo notado, ambos se quedaron en silencio, Sebastian se dejaba llevar por la sutil caricia que la pequeña dama le regalaba, se sentía reconfortado.

-Soy sincero cuando digo que me tienes enamorado...- Confesaba el joven quien en medio de la oscuridad apenas veía el rostro de su dama, pero se le acercaba poco a poco, Ciel se avergonzaba ante esa confesión tan sincera y hermosa.

-no digas esas cosas...- Le susurraba con timidez, y sentía como su rostro se acercaba al suyo.

-Por si no lo has notado, mi padre solo quiere salir de pobre contigo...- Dijo con desanimo la jovencita, tratando de aclarar la situación de ambos, que no era la más normal, y eso que Sebastian no sabía que él no era una chica en realidad.

-Si lo sé... pero no me importa, si eso significa estar junto a ti.- Se escuchaba decir al joven quien a cada palabra se sentía más atraído a la joven, aun sin importarle si era la codicia de un hombre lo que les unía, pues intuía que Ciel también estaba sintiendo algo muy fuerte por él, lo notaba por su mirada, ambos sentían el aliento del otro sobre sus labios, mirando de reojo a Alois para corroborar que de verdad estaba dormido y no interrumpiría su beso de nuevo.

-¿Ya se durmió?- Cuestionó en un susurro Sebastian sobre sus labios,

-Creo que si...- Respondió Ciel, uniendo sus labios se regalaban un dulce pero firme beso, este que era muy diferente al primero que se dieron hace un par de horas, sonrojados los dos sentían sus seres estremecerse ante tan inocente beso en medio de la noche, sus manos rozaban entre sí, tratando de calmar sus seres que inquietos profundizaban más ese exquisito beso, segundos después se separaron y cariñosos seguían rozando sus labios y hablando en voz muy baja, ambos tenían la certeza de que estarían siempre juntos, sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, en una pose muy romántica. El rubio al percatarse de que se habían dormido, sonreía, pues era más que evidente que su amigo se había enamorado, se le notaba por la sonrisa que mostraba aun dormido, pero ¿Esta relación era correcta? ¿Tenían futuro? Era la incertidumbre del rubio, pues no quería ver sufrir a Ciel. La mañana llegó y se escuchaba a alguien hablar.

-Ustedes enamorados, ya levántense...- Murmuraba Alois viendo la escena tierna de la pareja que dormía tan cerca, los dos se levantaron y se vieron, desviando la mirada trataban de disimular la incómoda escena.

-Buenos días...- Saludaban nerviosos los dos al notar la traviesa sonrisa de Alois, quien escuchaba a alguien acercarse.

-Si tu padre ve esto se enojará...- Murmuró el rubio pues sospechaba que era el padre de Ciel quien se acercaba, y si notaba algo así, tal vez los regañaría y con quien se desquitaría seria con él, pues el advirtió la noche anterior ningun tipo de cercanía, separándose la pareja disimulaban que se quitaban la pereza cada cual en su cama.

-¿Cómo pasó la noche?- cuestionó el hombre a su visitante, mientras entraba a la carpa, y pudo notar que todo parecía normal.

\- Bien señor, tuve un hermoso sueño...- Respondió con una sonrisa el joven mirando enamorado a la joven, quien desviaba la mirada, esto solo enorgullecía al viejo hombre.

-Me alegra...- Exclamó con una sonrisa el padre de Ciel, -Venía a decirle que si desea ir a la ciudad, tenemos que salir ahora.- Proponía el hombre con seriedad.

-Claro...- Dijo Sebastian que estaba de buen humor. -¿Ciel puede venir con nosotros?- Preguntó aunque más que una petición parecía una sutil orden al hombre, después de todo el tenia cierto derecho sobre la dama.

-Si no le molesta...- Respondió el hombre con una fingida sonrisa, le molestaba que le ordenaran, pero por dinero se tragaría el orgullo, era Sebastian quien mandaba por ahora.

-No, al contrario me alegraría la mañana...- Fue la respuesta de Sebastian mirando amorosamente a la supuesta joven que no le gustaba tampoco que decidieran sobre él, pero sabía que no tenía más opción, además no le desagradaba la idea de pasear por la ciudad con su enamorado.

-Alístate Ciel- Le ordenaba su padre, quien salía de la carpa junto al joven, dejando a los jovencitos a solas.

-¡Qué noche...! ¿Verdad Ciel?- Insinuaba con una pícara sonrisa el rubio a su amigo que buscaba ropa decente que ponerse.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Murmuraba avergonzado el joven fingiendo no saber de qué le hablaba, lo más seguro que Alois los había escuchado en la noche, conversar y luego besarse, y eso le daba mucha pena.

-Los escuché...- Le confirmó su amigo pellizcándole traviesamente, Ciel sonrojado pretendía ignorarlo.

-Solo fue un beso...- Habló con fingido desgano, aun cuando ese beso fue simplemente memorable.

-¿Estás enamorado?- Le cuestionó su amigo con algo de tristeza, Ciel se abrazó a él con algo de desespero, una sensación agobiante le invadía el pecho, porque aunque le dolía admitirlo, era lo más probable, estaba enamorado por primera vez en su vida pero... ¿Cuánto más duraría ese romance? ¿Vivir un amor basado en mentiras? Simplemente por donde se viera, era algo sin sentido, y aun así a pesar de todo en su contra, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza solo al pensar en Sebastian.

gracias por seguir esta historia espero haya sido de su agrado,

Gracias y besos *


	7. 7 Una mañana recorriendo la ciudad

El ritmo de la pequeña comunidad gitana en la radiante mañana era muy tranquilo comparado con el de la noche, Sebastian caminaba junto al padre de Ciel, acercándose a una vieja camioneta pues al parecer era el único medio de transporte cerca.

-¿Qué intenciones tiene con mi preciosa hija?- Cuestionaba con fingida preocupación el hombre al que Sebastian no le creía esa repentina preocupación por su hija, pero debía disimular el fastidio que le tenía, pero haría ese esfuerzo por Ciel.

-Tal vez sea precipitado decirlo pero planeo un futuro muy serio con ella.- Respondía con una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada el joven, aunque tuviera un padre horrible, Ciel era perfecta y con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado sentía enamorarse más.

-¿Está seguro?- Musitó algo sarcástico el padre de la supuesta joven, aquella pregunta sorprendió un poco al otro.

-Quiero decir apenas se conocen, sus intenciones son así de serias.- Dijo al darse cuenta de lo sospechoso que sonó su pregunta.

-Solo bastaron unos minutos para saber que ella es la mujer perfecta para mí, su hija es maravillosa.- Hablaba obviamente enamorado el joven empresario sin sospechar la mentira en que vivía.

-Como sé yo que sus no son intenciones son perversas... los hombres como ustedes se encaprichan con niñas humildes como ellas.- Advertía seriamente el hombre, cada palabra pronunciada le resultaba tan falsa a Sebastian, pero no tenía más opción que seguirle la corriente.

-No soy esa clase de hombres, si fuera así... anoche mismo habría sido mía si le hubiera insistido. ¿Verdad?- Aclaraba el empresario de forma audaz, haciéndole entender al padre de Ciel que si le ofrecía más dinero él se la hubiera entregado, era lo que la joven le había contado la noche anterior,

-No entiendo de que habla.- Dijo algo nervioso el hombre mientras esperaban a la joven.

-Seré respetuoso con ella si eso le preocupa, ya verá que mis intenciones son sinceras y buenas con su hermosa hija.- Murmuró con una sonrisa Sebastian, al ver los nervios del hombre.

-Ciel...- Llamaba Sebastian al ver como se acercaba la joven quien vestía unos pantalones, camiseta y sandalias sencillas, nada comparada con la exótica vestimenta de la noche, pero eso no restaba a su radiante belleza.

-Eres hermosa a la luz del día...- Le halagaba emocionado el joven acercándosele miraba de cerca su rostro sonrojado.

-No seas ridículo...- Murmuró entre dientes Ciel ante tanta galantería, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, Alois a su lado solo sonreía.

-Mi bella dama...- Dijo el galante caballero tomando su mano y haciendo una leve reverencia le saludaba formalmente, su padre que los veía solo verificaba más como ese joven sería su boleto a una mejor vida.

-¿Puede Alois venir con nosotros?- Le preguntó Ciel a su padre, y sintió enseguida la mirada de Sebastian sobre él, como advirtiendo su respuesta.

-No hay problema...- Aclaró el joven, sin escuchar la respuesta del mayor, los dos más jóvenes sonrieron entre sí pues les agradaba visitar la ciudad, era un privilegio que no siempre tenían.

-Da igual...- Murmuraba malhumorado el hombre al ver como perdía autoridad con su hija, pero el precio a pagar por su futuro próspero, así que se tragaba el orgullo subiéndose a la camioneta.

-Todas las peticiones de mi dama son una orden para mí.- Le decía de forma coqueta Sebastian a la joven cuando su padre ya no los veía.

-¿Puedes callarte?- Hablaba con el ceño fruncido la joven aunque disimulaba la emoción que le causaba los halagos de su joven enamorado.

-Ciel... ¿quieres ir atrás conmigo?- Le proponía Sebastian a la dama, quien miraba dudoso la parte descubierta de la vieja camioneta.

-Mi padre no lo va a permitir.- Dijo Ciel con duda mirando de reojo a su padre que salía de nuevo de la camioneta al notar que nadie hacia intención de subirse.

-Ya verás que logro convencerlo.- Habló el joven guiñándole el ojo, Alois a unos pasos solo observaba la escena de complicidad de los dos enamorados.

-¿Qué tanto se secretean?- Cuestionaba molesto el hombre la coqueta escena de los dos.

-Quiero que Ciel me acompañe... Si no le molesta...- Aclaró Sebastian subiéndose en la parte trasera de la camioneta y extendía la mano para que la joven se subiera con él y así viajar juntos, prácticamente no pedía permiso solo lo hacía, el audaz joven sabía cómo molestar a ese horrible hombre.

-Voy a estarlos viendo por el retrovisor...- Eran las palabras malhumoradas del hombre que soportaba aquellas actitudes desafiantes de ese joven por interés.

-Bueno... Alois te vienes adelante conmigo- Aclaraba el hombre, el rubio con una sonrisa se despedía de los enamorados, que igual estarían observando a través del ventanal trasero.

-¿Qué haremos en la ciudad?- cuestionaba tímidamente la supuesta joven sintiendo como su formal pretendiente tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la suya de forma muy romántica.

-Primero... debo mandar una grúa a dónde está mi auto, sacar dinero, y pasear con mi linda chica. Respondía con una hermosa sonrisa el joven acariciándole el rostro con dulzura.

-¿Linda chica?- Murmuró Ciel con un gesto de incredulidad ante ese halago pero no era por lo de su belleza sino por su género.

-Eres hermosa...- Dijo el otro con una sonrisa mirando el sombrío y triste rostro de la dama junto a él, quien se debatía en terminar esa farsa, no quería lastimar a Sebastian con mentiras.

-Pareces triste... ¿Sucede algo?- Cuestionaba el joven algo extrañado por ese cambio de actitud.

-No... es solo... que...- Musitaba nerviosa la joven quien quería acabar con eso, sintiendo como el aire fresco los rozaba mientras viajaban a la ciudad, pero de reojo vio a Alois que parecía tenso junto a su padre, en verdad él le tenía mucho miedo, así que decidió morder sus labios para callar la verdad, aunque era consciente que no era lo correcto no tenía más opción.

-Nada... solo que tengo algo de sueño...- dijo con una falsa sonrisa en medio de un bostezo, aquello inquietaba un poco al joven que estaba a su lado, sabía que algo le ocultaba la chica pero no quería arruinar el momento así que decidió ignorar sus propias dudas.

-¿no dormiste bien?- Le preguntó para romper la tensión que se había producido entre los dos.

-Seguramente por el beso que nos dimos...- Terminaba de decir divertido esas palabras solo hicieron avergonzar más a Ciel que recordaba la sensación de ese mágico beso.

-Shhh...- Le hacía callar para que su padre no los oyera. Siguieron hablando más animados en todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron a la ciudad, Sebastian fue de inmediato a llamar a la aseguradora de su auto para que enviaran una grúa y lo repararan, a unos pasos Ciel y los otros lo miraban llamar por teléfono.

-Espero que no lo arruines...- Le advertía serio su padre ya que no eran oídos por el empresario. -Hoy tienes que concretar algo más serio con él.- Le seguía diciendo el hombre con una fingida sonrisa ya que eran observados por Sebastian.

-¿Cómo hago eso?- Cuestionó Ciel con una falsa sonrisa.

-Di que lo quieres, que te gusta... o algo como esas idioteces.- Le respondió molesto su padre.

-Me da vergüenza...- Murmuraba el jovencito al pensar en decir tales palabras, pero tampoco eran mentiras, hasta ahora era tal vez la única verdad que podía decirle, lo mucho que lo quería y le gustaba estar a su lado.

-Eres un maldito homosexual, así que no te hagas que no te gusta... Has lo que te diga tu estúpido corazón enamorado- Eran las fuertes palabras de su padre que sin necesidad de gritarlo eran hirientes, porque rompían sus ilusiones, lo hacían sentirse sucio y culpable.

-él no se merece que siga con esto.- Dijo como arrepintiéndose pues la ansiedad lo carcomía ahora, eso lo notó su padre que al no sentir que lo observaba el joven agarraba con disimulo el cuello de Alois que impávido solo agachaba la mirada.

-Si quieres puedes terminar esto... pero ya sabes quien más sufrirá con esto.- Amenazaba el hombre de forma cobarde, Ciel lo miró con odio y haló a su amigo, y en un murmullo confirmaba que seguiría con la farsa, segundos después se veía a Sebastian acercárseles.

-Ciel... ya van a traer mi auto, vamos a desayunar mientras tanto.- Le llamaba muy animado el joven notando la áspera mirada de su dama seguramente estaba discutiendo con su padre, suspirando Ciel aceptó la invitación, caminaban tranquilos entre conversaciones y sonrisas por la ciudad en busca de una cafetería o restaurante donde desayunar, cuando la jovencita parecía brillarle la mirada frente a la vitrina de una lujosa pastelería.

-¿Lo quieres?- Preguntaba Sebastian a la damisela quien al verse descubierta se incomodó y agachando la mirada no le respondió, pero ese dulce lucía tan apetecible y delicioso que no pudo disimular su antojo y hambre.

-A Ciel le encantan los postres...- Hablaba Alois más tranquilo pues el padre de la joven no estaba cerca.

-Bueno... solo un poco, no es como que pueda disfrutarlos tanto.- Murmuró ella con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, Sebastian se conmovió al escuchar esas palabras.

-Cuando venimos a la ciudad, con nuestros ahorros compramos un dulce y lo compartimos...- Seguía diciendo el rubio abrazándose emocionado a su amigo.

-Hoy invito yo... Así que cariño escoge lo que quieras comer...- Le invitaba el galante joven tomándola de la mano entraban a la prestigiosa pastelería,

-Tú también Alois...- Aclaró cuando el rubio con tristeza los miraba alejarse, al escuchar que también lo invitaron siguiéndolos entraban y buscaban una mesa para comer, Ciel emocionado deleitaba su paladar con el delicioso dulce que había escogido, Sebastian embelesado la miraba enamorado, como le gustaba verla feliz se prometía así mismo consentirla para borrar su tristeza y hacer que esa sonrisa que trataba siempre de ocultar salga a relucir, después de ese improvisado y ameno desayuno, caminaban un poco más por las calles, cuando quedaron en frente de una tienda de ropa juvenil, recelosa la joven no quería entrar alegando que no gastara su dinero en ella pero su enamorado insistía aduciendo que el dinero no era problema.

-A Ciel no le gustan mucho los vestidos, como podrás darte cuenta.- Trataba de ayudar su amigo, porque era incómodo para Ciel el pensar en probarse ropa femenina.

-si ya lo noté... pero con lo que vista se ve realmente hermosa.- Decía Sebastian tratando de animarla.

-Es que como es tan plana... le da pena...- Se le burlaba Alois mirándola de pies a cabeza, pues una esbelta figura femenina no tenía, el empresario sonrió divertido, pero no le importaba si era algo plana, le gustaba tal como era.

-No lo había notado...- Susurraba Sebastian algo nervioso al fijar su mirada en su cuerpo esto hizo que solo Ciel se avergonzara más.

-Que tierno, mientes para no hacerla sentir mal.- Se les burlaba a la pareja que parecían muy tímidos entre sí, largos minutos después se veía salir a los tres de la tienda, con algunas bolsas de compras, a petición de Ciel era ropa a su agrado, así como zapatos y demás accesorios

-No creo que debías comprarme tantas cosas...- Se escuchaba decir a la joven al ver las compras que todos cargaban,

-Lo hago con gusto.- Respondía el joven con una sonrisa, sus miradas se cruzaron y parecían acercarse poco a poco, Sebastian quería darle un tierno beso en su sonrojada mejilla, pero ese intento fue interrumpido cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpa...- Le dijo Sebastian separándose de su querida dama para responder el celular ya podía imaginarse quien le llamaba.

-Gracias al cielo estas bien... ¿Dónde estabas?- Se escuchaba una enojada voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo siento me sucedieron algunas cosas, pero estoy bien...- Hablaba el joven con una pequeña sonrisa miraba a su Ciel.

-Muy bien...- Recalcaba al verla tan hermosa frente a él.

-Encontraste a una linda mujer...- Decía esa voz del teléfono con un suspiro de resignación.

-Si... me he enamorado...- Confesaba Sebastian sin dejar de verla esto solo la hacía sonrojar más ante esa hermosa declaración.

-si la vieras... se ha sonrojado con lo que te estoy diciendo.- Dijo emocionado el empresario y se contenía de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, era simplemente adorable.

-Felicitaciones...! pero recuerda que tenemos un almuerzo muy importante hoy...- Le advertía esa seria voz.

-Lo había olvidado...- Murmuraba desanimado Sebastian al recordarlo, porque era un importante almuerzo de negocios que no podía descartar a última hora.

-Es culpa de Ciel...- Dijo el joven a la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono. -me tiene idiota...- Terminaba de decir con una traviesa sonrisa, Ciel fruncía el ceño y lo miraba mal.

-Pásamela quiero saludarla.- Ordenaba esa voz misteriosa, Sebastian lo dudó un poco pero con un saludo no pasaría nada.

-Quiere hablar contigo- Era lo que decía Sebastian entregándole el celular a su damisela.

-Es mi socio... es como mi hermano, es quien aprueba mis relaciones-.- Alegaba al ver la indecisión de Ciel, su amigo le alentaba a seguirle la corriente, al notar la insistencia aceptó hablarle.

-Hola... Ciel...- Se escuchaba a esa voz que era más amable que con Sebastian.

-Hola...- Murmuraba el saludo la supuesta joven.

-Se te escucha muy jovencita ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Dijo el hombre al percibir esa voz tan juvenil.

-Tengo 16- Respondió la joven, Sebastian desvió la mirada ya sabía el regaño que le esperaba.

-Fue un gusto querida... pásame al idiota de Sebastian- Le decía esa voz de forma cortante, Ciel le pasó el teléfono.

-Es una niña... ¿eres idiota...? Sabes que puedes tener problemas...- Le decía alarmado su amigo.

-Estaré en el almuerzo, ahí hablamos...Adiós Claude- Se despedía Sebastian sin dar más importancia y cortaba la llamada.

-¿Debes irte...?- Cuestionaba algo triste la joven, esa actitud conmovía al joven que acariciaba su rostro.

-Si... pero volveré en la tarde...- Le prometía con sinceridad y a él también le provocaba tristeza el separarse pero debía marcharse si quería llegar a tiempo a la ciudad de donde venía.

-Pero si tienes mucho que hacer, no te preocupes por mi.- Dijo Ciel con algo de pena, sintiendo como los que pasaban por la calle los miraban, seguramente se veía una escena muy romántica. Sebastian miraba su reloj, a unos pasos de ellos estaban Alois y el padre de Ciel que también presenciaban la tierna despedida, pero se sorprendieron cuando el joven besó los labios de la joven que aunque moría de vergüenza, quería sentir esos labios besarle, y olvidándose del mundo correspondía ese sutil y dulce beso, despidiéndose en medio de susurros veía a Sebastian disponiéndose a marcharse, dejándole algo de dinero y antes de que se lo devolviera caminó de prisa para buscar un auto que lo llevara de inmediato a su almuerzo.

-Ese es mi hijo... con una salida, mira lo que le sacamos a ese riquillo...- Decía emocionado el hombre ambicioso al mirar todas las cosas que Sebastian le había comprado, sin notar que Ciel miraba con tristeza el auto que se llevaba a su amado, con su dedo rozaba sus labios que aun ardían por ese hermoso beso, y solo anhelaba que pudiera verlo nuevamente por la tarde o noche o tal vez en el fondo de su ser deseaba no volverlo a ver más.

Espero sea de su agrado... y personajes que se irán añadiendo poco a poco... :3

Gracias por seguir este fic espero no decepcionarles *

besos *


	8. Conversación entre buenos amigos

Sebastian muy sonriente iba en el auto alquilado que lo llevaría directo a la ciudad, no le importaba el dinero que había gastado a pesar de ser tan ahorrador aun consigo mismo, ni el tiempo que había invertido en conocer a una chica tan dulce, hermosa no como las chicas que usualmente lo acosaban que eran si a su manera atractivas pero tan vacías, vanidosas, egoístas y queriendo conquistarlo solo por interés o para elevar su ego, en cambio Ciel es tan autentica pensaba, con su carácter tranquilo pero con su dignidad intacta a pesar de vivir en ese incierto entorno, la inocencia y sus esperanzas de tener una vida mejor se reflejaban en su mirada azulina, aquellos ojos soñadores y a la vez misteriosos que con solo recordarlos lo hacían suspirar, su dulce voz, su delicada piel, esa timidez que con esmero trataba de disimular, y como no iba a recordar esos labios que con delicia se juntaron a los suyos en más de una ocasión, no había duda alguna esa era la mujer de su vida y no se imaginaba ahora sin ella, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó que los minutos habían pasado de prisa, era cerca de medio día y el chofer le anunciaba que habían llegado al lugar establecido, muy animoso el joven canceló el costo del viaje y de prisa subía a su departamento ubicado en uno de los más exclusivos edificios de la ciudad.

-Hasta que el joven se dignó en aparecer.- Aclaraba una delgada y alta figura en medio de la sala cuando Sebastian entraba a su departamento.

-No me regañes...- Refutó algo afanado pues apenas tenía el tiempo para cambiarse.

-Hueles a rayos... ¿Dónde estuviste?- Era la pregunta de su amigo que acercándosele lo olfateaba para asegurarse que no estaba ebrio o algo por el estilo, pero tenía un extraño aroma muy inusual en su pulcra presentación.

-No huelo tan mal... bueno a Ciel no le importó eso... creo.- Le respondía el otro con mala cara pero al olerse si podía percibir un aroma raro, pensaba que desde el dia anterior no se había bañado, avergonzándose un poco pensaba si Ciel tal vez ahora lo recordaría como un mal oliente Sebastian.

-Debo bañarme... estaré listo en unos minutos...- Dijo corriendo al baño para poder asearse mejor antes de ponerse ropa limpia, su amigo se quedó fuera del baño.

-Dime ¿En qué lugar te metiste? – Cuestionaba curioso al querer saber más sobre ese misterioso amor de su amigo.

-En una pequeña comunidad gitana en medio de la nada...- Le contestaba Sebastian enjabonando su cuerpo con prisa.

-Suena perfecto para encontrar el amor de tu vida.- Se le burlaba su amigo al escuchar esa respuesta ahora entendía ese extraño aroma.

-No te burles... aunque no lo creas en un lugar así encontré al amor de mi vida.- Se le escuchaba refutar al otro con una voz muy dulce y al final parecía suspirar enamorado.

-¡Vaya es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo del amor de forma tan sincera!- Decía Claude con sarcasmo al oírlo hablar de esa manera.

-Es que estoy enamorado... y ahora si es en serio...- Decia unos segundos después cuando ya se secaba su húmedo cuerpo con la toalla.

-De una niña de dieciséis años... eso es un amor sincero- Le insinuaba sarcástico su amigo cuando el otro abría la puerta con la toalla amarrada a su cintura salía del baño con prisa.

-Tiene quince en un mes cumplirá dieciséis...- Le aclaraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso es peor todavía...- Dijo el otro algo alterado se acomodaba los lentes y lo seguía pues este iba a su dormitorio a ponerse su ropa.

-Pero no te preocupes, esperaré a que cumpla la mayoría de edad para casarnos la respetaré hasta entonces- Le conversaba seriamente Sebastian cuando se encerraba en su habitación, el otro de nuevo arrimado a la puerta pretendía seguir la conversación.

-Todo suena tan bien... que no te lo creo... Tu nunca has esperado a nadie, es más... odias que te hagan esperar...- Hablaba su amigo confiadamente.

-Por Ciel haré lo que sea... si es necesario esperar toda mi vida por ella lo haré sin dudarlo.- Se le escuchaba decir al joven que desnudo caminaba por su habitación buscando la ropa que se pondría.

-Creo que te secuestraron y te hicieron una especie de lavado cerebral... Tú no eres Sebastian...- Decía burlonamente su amigo cuando de repente se abrió la puerta, viendo al otro con seriedad y ropa interior se paraba frente a él.

-Amigo mío... mírame...- Le pedía Sebastian con seriedad el otro sin más opción lo miraba a los ojos.

-Realmente la amo... esta certeza es algo que nunca había sentido... no sé ni cómo explicarlo.- Dijo el joven mirándolo fijamente para que notara cuan ciertas eran sus palabras, y un leve sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas al confesar sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Esa chiquilla te dio duro... directo al corazón...- Habló Claude al notar esa actitud nunca antes vista en su amigo, se notaba lo enamorado que estaba.

-Algo así...- Susurraba Sebastian pues ni él creía sentirse de esa manera.

\- espero que cuando me llegue a mi esa certeza algún día... no me ponga idiota como tu...- Murmuraba el otro con una sonrisa burlona y veía a su amigo alejarse para seguir vistiéndose.

-no está de más decirte que debes ser cuidadoso, aunque tus sentimientos seas sinceros no todos pueden interpretarlo así... ¿Lo entiendes?- Le aconsejaba Sebastian solo escuchaba mientras se vestía de prisa.

-Si lo sé... mi prestigio y el de mi familia se están jugando en esto, ella es menor todavía ante la ley, lo entiendo...- Aseguraba con seriedad terminándose de vestir.

-Es bueno que estés consciente de la situación, ahora cuéntame cómo se conocieron.- Dijo su amigo dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza como jugando cuando ya estaba listo y se disponían a salir. Sebastian con una sonrisa se prestaba a contar su pequeña pero significativa historia de amor de la noche anterior y parte de la mañana. Mientras tanto en la pequeña comunidad gitana a un costado de una solitaria carretera se notaba una pequeña figura sentada al borde de un rio jugando con el agua.

-Ciel...- Le llamaba Alois pues ya era más de mediodía y su amigo no había pronunciado palabra que llegaron de la ciudad, solo directamente fue a guardar los regalos que Sebastian le había dado y de ahí fue al río donde la noche anterior estuvo también con él y donde de forma ruda se besaron por primera vez.

-Dime...- murmuró desanimado el jovencito que no llevaba la peluca, pues le era molesto llevarla puesta.

-Te traje algo de comer...- Decía el otro acercándosele poco a poco, y en su mano llevaba un plato de alimentos.

-No tengo hambre- Se escuchaba decir a Ciel quien seguía mojando sus manos en el agua.

-Debe ser culpa de tu Sebastian.- Dijo Alois con una traviesa sonrisa para ver si su amigo se animaba un poco.

-Sebastian... ¿mi Sebastian?- Murmuraba el de mirada azulina con tristeza.

-Él no es mío... nunca lo será.- Seguía murmurando con la voz casi apagada era como si le dolía de cierta forma el recordarlo.

-Lo siento no quise entristecerte.- Se disculpaba el rubio sin acertar que más decir.

-No es tu culpa...- Se le escuchó decir a Ciel viendo como su amigo se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba también a jugar con el agua.

-Sigo repasando en mi mente lo de anoche, el conocerlo... si yo le hubiera aclarado desde un principio quien era realmente, esto no hubiera avanzado.- Hablaba sin despegar la vista del agua el jovencito que parecía entristecerse más con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Pero...- Murmuró con frustración Ciel, su amigo callado solo quería que se desahogara.

-Pero en el fondo de mi ser... creo que quería tenerlo a mi lado, por eso no se lo dije... Soy un idiota...- Se decía a si mismo con coraje por esa confusión en su ser, el rubio con tristeza lo escuchaba y no podía evitar el conmoverse y a la vez sentirse culpable.

-Aunque trates de decir que esto no es mi culpa, si lo es... Por mi es que muerdes tus labios para decirle la verdad...- Aclaraba con igual tristeza y frustración Alois al recordar la amenaza del padre de su amigo, su conversación fue interrumpida cuando unas mujeres caminaban por ahí y murmuran burlonamente sobre Ciel.

-Y para colmo soy el chisme de todos el día de hoy...- Musitaba malhumorado el jovencito al escuchar esas murmuraciones, y por lo mismo había elegido alejarse de todos pero aun ahí lo seguían molestando.

-no le hagas caso a esas idiotas... se mueren de envidia porque hasta un chico haya conseguido un mejor partido que ellas...- Hablaba en voz alta Alois como respondiendo a los murmullos de esas mujeres quienes al oírlo se callaron y prefirieron marcharse, pues tampoco querían provocar a Ciel ya que su padre era temido por todos ahí.

-Eso no es motivo de orgullo...- Le decía el de apagada mirada azulina a su amigo quien malhumorado miraba mal a esas mujeres alejarse.

-No te desanimes... creo que si Sebastian realmente te ama, aunque le cueste un poco al principio aceptar la verdad, aun conociendo la realidad te amará.- Le animaba su amigo abrazándolo cariñoso.

-Eso suena tan bonito...- Dijo con ironía el otro con una falsa sonrisa, todo eso sonaba tan bien que dudaba que fuera hacerse realidad se quedaron en silencio por largos segundos.

-¿Qué tal es besando?- Preguntó el rubio como para olvidar un poco el lado negativo de su romance. Al escuchar esa atrevida interrogante Ciel se sonrojó todo.

-Yo no sé... ni que tuviera experiencia en eso para hacer comparaciones...- Respondía desviando avergonzado la mirada, su amigo sonrió divertido.

-No fue correcta mi pregunta... ¿Te gustó?- Se rectificaba con una sonrisa traviesa el rubio.

-Estuvo bien...- Fue la respuesta entre dientes de Ciel que aun llevaba esa sensación de esos delicados labios sobre los suyos.

-Si claro solo bien... anoche tú no lo soltabas... y hoy en la calle también te aferraste a él con fuerza, yo lo noté...- Le molestaba Alois codeándole pícaramente, el otro sabía que eso era cierto pero es que simplemente esos labios al contacto de los suyos lo hacían desear más, que inconscientemente se aferraba con fuerza a esos besos, avergonzado agachaba la cabeza.

-Bueno... él es muy apasionado... me sorprendí que me besara aun frente a mi padre.- Se justificaba el tímido joven recordando lo excitante que fue el ser besado en plena calle a la vista de todos.

-No es solo apasionado es algo desafiante... hubieras visto la cara de tu padre...- Hablaba divertido Alois recordando como el cigarrillo del padre de Ciel se le cayó de la boca cuando vio cómo su hijo era besado por el joven empresario.

-Me la imagino...- Decía divertido el jovencito y los dos se echaron a reír. Pasaron algunas horas y la noche cayó, el cielo lleno de luces daba inicio a la ajetreada jornada de todos.

-Ya vendrá... no te desesperes...- Se escuchaba decir a Alois a su amigo que sentado en una roca miraba los autos estacionarse cerca, a pesar de que en el fondo deseaba que su ferviente pretendiente no viniera, por otro lado su corazón anhelaba tenerlo cerca.

-Es mejor si no viene...- Murmuró engañándose a sí mismo y a su amigo que no le creía esa petición hecha al aire.

-Ese vestido se te ve muy bien...- Comentaba el rubio haciendo tiempo de que el joven empresario llegara,

-Este lo compró Sebastian especialmente para esta noche...- Dijo Ciel mirando su hermoso vestido que era sencillo pero diferente a lo que usaba comúnmente por la noche, su padre que ya había aceptado al joven como su pretendiente oficial no le obligó a trabajar esa noche solo tenía que esperarlo.

-Tal vez no llega porque se quedó comprándote más obsequios.- Se le burlaba Alois con una sonrisa.

-Espero que no...- Murmuraba Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, porque no quería más vestidos, aunque ya podía imaginarse a su enamorado llegar cargado de regalos y pensarlo así lo hacia sonreír ilusionado. Cuando un auto algo diferente a los demás se estacionaba cerca.

-Ahí llegó un auto lujoso- Exclamó emocionado el rubio presintiendo que era el de Sebastian y ciertamente ese era, pues apenas se estacionó se veía al joven bajar con un enorme ramo de rosas, Ciel no pudo evitar emocionarse también al verlo, y no era por el presente era solo por ver a su galante enamorado tan atractivo con esa ropa diferente a la de la noche anterior.

-Ciel... buenas noches... te extrañé tanto cariño...- Decía con una sonrisa el joven acercándosele haciendo el ramo a un lado la abrazaba sutilmente y depositaba un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios a manera de saludo, ambos sonrojados se miraban enamorados.

-Yo a ti...- Susurró Ciel que por consejo de su padre se mostraría cariñosa con su enamorado, acercándosele lo abrazaba.

-Estás muy hermosa...- Hablaba Sebastian mirando de pies a cabeza la belleza frente a sus ojos, entregándole las rosas se embelesaba mirando la bella combinación, para los dos no había nadie más a su alrededor solo eran ellos.

-Gracias...- Susurró con una sonrisa sincera Ciel cuando su conversación fue interrumpida por alguien que tosía levemente.

-Oh bueno... me estaba olvidando él es mi amigo Claude, hoy es mi chofer...- Le presentaba Sebastian a Ciel al otro que con mala cara lo veía.

-¿tu chofer?- Musitó entre dientes, Sebastian solo sonreía divertido parándose junto a Ciel tomaba su mano.

-Disculpe señorita... vine para conocerla... Sebastian todo el día a pasado hablando de usted, que quise venir a verla... ¿No le molesta?- Saludaba Claude a Ciel que no podía creer que su enamorado ahora llevaba a sus amistades para que lo conocieran, y era el mismo con quien había hablado en la mañana por teléfono.

-No para nada... mucho gusto soy Ciel...- Respondió amable la supuesta joven con una sonrisa.

-Soy Claude y el gusto es mío...- Se presentaba formalmente el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la verdad es que pensaba en el buen gusto de su amigo, sin duda esa niña era toda una belleza y la presentación fue interrumpida por la tos leve de alguien más, Ciel volteó a ver y recordó que su amigo estaba siendo ignorado.

-Creo que yo también olvide presentar a mi amigo... Él es Alois...- Decía nervioso la dama con una sonrisa halando a su amigo lo paraba a su otro lado, el rubio se sonrojó al tener frente a él a ese apuesto hombre de lentes.

-Creo que el destino nos hace los ignorados de esos dos...- Comentaba con una sonrisa Claude cuando se acercaba a estrechar la mano del rubio que parecía comerlo con la mirada.

-Así parece... Es un placer conocerte Claude...- Respondió divertido Alois apretando su mano sutilmente la acariciaba, el otro lo notó algo avergonzado pero tampoco le parecía desagradable ese saludo inusual.

-El placer es mío...- Respondió algo coqueto correspondiendo y su mano también lo acariciaba, se quedaron viendo en silencio, Ciel y Sebastian extrañados se miraban entre sí por la escena de la que eran testigos, ¿Sus mejores amigos estaban coqueteándose?.


	9. No todo romance tiene el mismo inicio

La pareja de enamorados estaba sorprendida observando de cerca el coqueteo evidente de sus respectivos amigos en ese saludo, Sebastian era el más asombrado al notar la actitud de su mejor amigo y socio, era raro verlo sonreír pues la seriedad era su mayor característica.

-¿Claude?- Cuestionaba sorprendido su amigo al verlo actuar coqueto con ese jovencito de cabello rubio y traviesa mirada azul cielo, acercándose se paraba junto a él en medio del saludo que se daban.

-¿Qué?- Le dijo el otro con mala cara borrando ese gesto sereno y pequeña sonrisa mientras fijaba la vista en su molesto amigo.

-Pensé que eras otro...- Se le burlaba Sebastian con una sonrisa, mientras Ciel parecía regañar a su amigo con la mirada.

-Muy gracioso.- Murmuró malhumorado Claude ante la burla se su supuesto mejor amigo, todos se quedaron viendo entre sí en silencio, cuando una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios, la situación les parecía un tanto graciosa,

-Vamos a comer algo...- Sugería con una enorme sonrisa Sebastian todos asintieron con la cabeza y se prestaban a alejarse del modesto estacionamiento en el que estaban.

-Alois...- Le llamó Ciel con una evidente falsa sonrisa, su amigo sabía que lo regañaría y Sebastian que se percataba de eso decidió adelantarse un poco con su amigo para dejar que los jovencitos hablaran.

-¿Qué?- Murmuró entre molesto y avergonzado Alois sabiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación con su amigo.

-¿Qué haces?- Cuestionó la supuesta dama con seriedad y firmeza.

-Nada... solo soy amable con mi nuevo amigo.- Era la respuesta del rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras de reojo miraba a lo lejos a ese hombre que caminaba junto a Sebastian.

-Por favor, no hagas esto...- Le pedía Ciel más bien le exigía al tener un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pues no podía imaginarse formando más vínculos con el joven empresario.

-¿Por qué no? No tiene nada de malo coquetear un rato...- Hablaba divertido el otro como no dando importancia al tema, además era natural en él ser coqueto con hombres que a su gusto le eran atractivos.

-Pero es amigo de Sebastian.- Alegaba Ciel con mala cara, el conocía muy bien a su amigo y esa coquetería innata no se la iba a borrar de pronto con una petición suya.

-Con mayor razón, él puede convertirse en nuestro aliado si somos amables con el.- Le trataba de convencerlo, el otro con mala cara se quedó pensativo por breves segundos, en parte estaba siendo egoísta al pensar solo en su problema. -No te propases...- Le advirtió la hermosa dama como dando fin a la conversación pero el rubio refutaba esa insinuación , mientras ellos hablaban la otra pareja de amigos también conversaban entre sí.

-¿Qué sucede con ese niño?- Cuestionaba Sebastian a su serio amigo que caminaba junto a él.

-Nada... ¿Por qué?- Le respondió esquivando la mirada.

-No me engañas... esa sonrisa coqueta no se la das a cualquiera.- Le insinuaba su amigo al recordar la actitud de Claude, quien estaba algo avergonzado de haber sido tan obvio en la atracción que ese joven le provocaba.

-Es un mocoso... solo me pareció adorable.- Se justificaba nervioso acomodándose los lentes, su amigo que lo conocía bien no le creía del todo esa excusa.

-Eso dije yo al ver a Ciel y mírame ahora.- Era la respuesta de Sebastian mirando con ternura a unos pocos metros de ellos a su pequeña que parecía molesta con su amigo.

-Tú sabes mis gustos, los niños no son de mi preferencia.- Decía Claude con seriedad pues abiertamente admitía su orientación sexual aunque salía con jóvenes con un poco más de edad, era extraño aun para sí mismo que un niño haya despertado interés especial en él

-Si claro... después el idiota enamoradizo de menores de edad era yo.- Se le burlaba Sebastian pues sabía que su amigo había sido flechado por el rubio, y no lo culpaba porque era un joven agradable y atractivo, a simple vista parecía de buen corazón por el simple hecho de ser el confidente de su adorada chica, además pensaba que así no estaría solo en esta aventura amorosa.

-Cállate...- Murmuraba el otro ante esa burla.

-Ciel...- Decía el enamorado empresario al ver como su pequeña se le acercaba con una fingida sonrisa pues se notaba algo malhumorada, trayendo consigo ese hermoso ramo de rosas, la pareja se unió y ahora caminaban juntos dejando a la nueva pareja tras de ellos.

-Alois ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Trataba de iniciar conversación Claude estando junto al rubio que no dejaba de sonreírle.

-Pronto cumpliré 17... en unos meses...- Respondió animoso el joven mirándolo fijamente, sus miradas chocaron y se quedaron en silencio, Claude nervioso pasaba saliva al ver ese bello rostro contemplarle con alegría, sin duda era hermoso acomodándose las gafas era una señal de su nerviosismo, y siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron a unas mesas donde comerían a gusto, todos alrededor murmuraban sobre las parejas, la envidia de las mujeres era evidente ahora que aparecía otro hombre atractivo y adinerado se había fijado en Alois, hasta ese coqueto rubio tenía más suerte que ellas, se decían entre sí.

-Buenas noches... me alegra tanto verlo de nuevo.- Se escuchaba decir al interesado padre de Ciel cuando se acercaba a saludar notando al hombre que les visitaba ahora, se presentaron con seriedad y frialdad porque después de lo contado por Sebastian a Claude no le agradaba ese sujeto, además notó como su hermoso rubio de radiante sonrisa, la borró temeroso al estar cerca de ese hombre, más motivo para no ser de su agrado. La tensión se apoderó de la mesa y el hombre con disimulo solo se alejó no quería ser él el motivo para que el pretendiente de su hija se marchara.

-Desteto a ese hombre...- Dijo Claude sin remordimiento alguno sorprendiendo a los que estaban junto a él.

-Claude- Le regañaba su amigo ante esa impertinencia aunque era verdad, era grosero afirmarlo frente a su hija que agachaba la mirada avergonzada.

-No... está bien... no me ofende.- Murmuró Ciel tímidamente no le ofendía que dijeran eso, solo le apenaba que aun los extraños vieran lo horrible que era su padre, le llenaba de vergüenza.

-Igual tienes que ser más prudente con mi suegro...- Seguía diciendo Sebastian con más tranquilidad tratando de calmar la tensión del momento, todos sonrieron ante esa insinuación, Ciel apretaba su mano bajo la mesa como agradeciendo su apoyo.

-Con un suegro así, ni me caso...- Insinuaba Claude con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Acaso me casaré con él?- Le respondió su amigo abrazándose ligeramente a su amada sentada junto a él. -Yo me casaré con esta belleza y nos iremos a vivir lejos de él.- Hablaba con una dulce sonrisa mirándola.

-Qué cosas dices...- Murmuraba avergonzado la joven al sentir sus mejillas ruborizarse un poco más, no entendía como Sebastian provocaba esas reacciones involuntarias en él, su pensamiento efímero fue interrumpido cuando su enamorado tomaba su rostro y se lo acariciaba con cariño, ambos parecían hipnotizados entre sí, perdiéndose en sus miradas enamoradas.

-Estos enamorados... terminen de comer, después siguen con sus cosas- Murmuraba malhumorado Claude al ver la meloseria en la pareja, no era que le molestaba que estuvieran juntos porque le alegraba ver a su renuente amigo tan enamorado e ilusionado, pero le incomodaba un poco si tenía junto a él a un joven que parecía insinuarle con la mirada que imitara lo que hacia la pareja.

-Ya nos regañaron...- Musitó Sebastian dejando a su niña con una sonrisa no sin antes rozar sus labios en un pequeño beso, que solo provocaba más rubor en Ciel que avergonzado lo disimulaba, aunque en el fondo añoraba esas muestras de afecto que iluminaban su apagada vida, entre una conversación divertida, coqueteos, sonrisas, sonrojos, comida y bebida terminaron de cenar y comenzaban a planear el resto de la velada.

-Iremos a caminar un rato ¿Nos acompañan?- Proponía Sebastian pero miraba a su amigo como advirtiéndole que se negara, porque quería estar a solas con Ciel.

-No queremos ser molestias...- Dijo casi obligado su amigo al notar esa mirada y sonrisa amenazante, además podía también estar a solas con el rubio y conocerlo un poco más.

-Los esperaremos aquí... Ustedes vayan...- Advirtió Claude con seriedad sentándose en una piedra del lugar, la pareja asintió y sin pensarlo mucho comenzaba a alejarse de ellos para recorrer el lugar.

-No nos quedaremos aquí ¿Verdad?- Dijo Alois con una sonrisa desafiante a su acompañante, quien le respondió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Conozco un lugar donde no nos molestaran.- Exclamaba emocionado el rubio tomando la mano del hombre lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Me gustas...- Se escuchaba confesar al joven de cabello rubio cuando caminaron unos pocos metros del bullicio de la gente, estando a solas y oscuras rompían distancia entre sí.

-¿Tú no eres tímido?- Murmuraba algo divertido el hombre de lentes mientras acorralaba a un frondoso árbol al joven.

-No soy tímido como Ciel...- Aclaraba con una sonrisa coqueta cuando ya sentía ese rostro tan cerca al suyo, prácticamente ya respiraban del mismo aliento y con la mirada parecían devorarse.

-Ni yo tan respetuoso como Sebastian.- Le hablaba el otro siguiéndole la corriente en su coqueteo, y sus manos que traviesamente se colaron bajo su modesta camiseta juvenil acariciaban su pecho y vientre con firmeza, excitado el rubio se sonrojaba ante ese contacto sentía que el corazón se salía del pecho, pero eso no iba a provocar que su pose seductora se esfumara, es más con sus manos también acariciaba su rostro.

-¿Te gusto?- Cuestionaba con su mirada fija a Claude cuando sentían que sus labios ya no resistían más y debían unirse en un beso.

-Podría ser...- Le respondió con una sonrisa y eso le bastó al atrevido joven para tomar la iniciativa y posesionarse de sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, el otro correspondió más que gustoso, esos labios eran deliciosos, a los pocos segundos ya se habían acoplado subiendo la intensidad de ese exquisito beso en medio del calor que sus cuerpos también emanaban.

-Nhn...- Jadeaba Alois cuando sentía la mano de ese hombre acariciar su entrepierna, aunque se incomodaba un poco por eso, no quería perder la oportunidad de disfrutar de esa experiencia placentera con él, traviesamente también comenzó a acariciar de forma lasciva la entrepierna de su acompañante, excitándose los dos aún más.

-Estás duro...- Murmuraba a su oído Claude, cuando sintió como la virilidad del joven se mostraba erecta bajo su ropa.

-Es lo que tú provocas.- Le respondió con una sonrisa sin permitir que se separara, sino que más se le restregaba preso de la excitación del momento, uniendo sus labios en un nuevo candente beso ni siquiera les importaba si eran descubiertos, parecía que les excitaba estar a la expectativa de que alguien se acercara y los viera.

-No puedo dejarte así... bájate el pantalón...- Casi le ordenaba el mayor con la mirada llena de deseo después de ese beso que los encendió más, el rubio se incomodó un poco ante la petición y se evidenció en su gesto, extrañando al otro por esa actitud.

-¿Te invadió la timidez...?- Le murmuró travieso Claude como animándolo, mientras se prestaba a seguir recorriendo con sus labios su cálido cuello y terminarlo de seducir.

-No es eso.- Dijo el rubio con más ánimo, sin sospechar el mayor el temor de su pequeño amante pues tenía un secreto que ni Ciel, su confidente conocía, disimulando su incomodidad se armaba de valor para seguir con su travesura.

-Te dije que no nos iban a esperar...- Se escuchaba decir con desgano a Sebastian que junto a su damisela regresaban al lugar donde se suponían que estarían sus amigos

-¿Dónde crees que se habrán ido?- Hablaba la supuesta dama con algo de preocupación, pues conocía a su coqueto amigo y no quería que alguien lo lastimara, aun si era amigo de su adorado Sebastian.

-No te preocupes, Claude es muy respetuoso...- Le trataba de convencer el joven al notar la preocupación de su pequeña.

-Vamos a buscarlos.- Eran las firmes palabras de la jovencita que halándolo de la mano lo obligaba a seguirla y buscar a sus amigos.

-Es un placer cumplir tus órdenes...- Con resignación aclaraba el joven enamorado, ahora se arrepentía de haber llevado a su amigo porque estaba dañando su velada, caminaron un poco y escucharon unos ruidos extraños mientras más se profundizaban en la pequeña arboleda que rodeaba el lugar, parecían quejidos y eran de la voz de Alois, pensando lo peor Ciel corría a ver que sucedía, pensando que estaban lastimándolo, se acercaba, Sebastian la seguía porque su mente no era tan inocente como la de su amada, y sabía que esos "quejidos" no eran de dolor sino de placer.

-¡Alois...!- Llamaba muy sonrojado y sorprendido la joven avergonzada al ver como de cerca se veía a su amigo con los pantalones y ropa interior abajo, y con Claude besándolo y a la vez estimulando su miembro. Sebastian le tapó los ojos de inmediato para que no siguiera presenciando aquella explicita escena, los amantes asustados se separaban al verse descubiertos avergonzados no acertaban que decir mientras arreglaban sus ropas.

Hola!

Muchas gracias a quienes sigan este fic, disculpen la demora...


	10. Discusiones y recuerdos dolorosos

Sebastian trataba nervioso de tapar los ojos de su inocente enamorada que por su impresión daba a entender que era la primera vez que presenciaba un acto de esa índole tan incómoda. La pareja traviesa se tensaron enseguida y sentían desaparecer su libido con ese inesperado encuentro, acomodándose la ropa se separaban, mientras Ciel cambiaba su vergüenza por enojo, pues soltando el agarre de su pretendiente miraba con odio a Alois, y de inmediato salió corriendo de allí.

-Lo siento...- Decían en un murmullo la pareja que miraban a sus amigos alejarse.

-Ciel...- Se escuchaba llamar Sebastian a su damisela que corría a través del semioscuro paraje, Alois con tristeza aun sentía la mirada de fastidio de su amigo, sentía que lo había defraudado.

-Él me va a odiar...- Musitaba el rubio con evidente tristeza, el hombre a su lado no sabía cómo reconfortarlo más bien lo contemplaba en silencio viendo esa hermosa tristeza que su rostro nostálgico le mostraba, pero ese "él" lo confundió un poco trayéndolo a la realidad.

-¿el?... ¿Sebastian?- Cuestionaba extrañado porque no entendía a quien se refería, ¿estaba triste por Sebastian?, eso lo ponía un poco celoso, sin sospechar que el rubio se refería a su amigo, de inmediato entró en razón y trató de retractarse.

-Si... y sobre todo Ciel...- Murmuraba Alois nervioso pues no quería que descubriera la verdadera identidad de su amigo, eso sí lo haría odiarlo de inmediato y como para cambiar de tema se abrazó al mayor con ternura -Lamento esto...- le decía en ese abrazo, el otro pensando que había sido algo dicho por la confusión del momento lo dejó pasar y correspondía ese abrazo.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Le preguntaba al menor cuando levantaba su bello rostro, y veía como esa mirada azul claro se tornaba un poco llorosa.

-No del todo...- Respondía el rubio fijando su mirada triste al del otro que parecía cobrar calidez.

-Me gustas... solo que al parecer nos precipitamos un poco.- Confesaba con timidez Claude desviando un poco la mirada, el jovencito ilusionado escuchaba esas lindas palabras y sentía como sus mejillas adquirían un leve rubor y comenzó a sonreír con sutilidad .-Tú también me gustas...- Se le oía decir y sus labios se unieron en un pequeño beso después de esa declaración mutua.

-Pero no quiero que Ciel se enoje conmigo.- Le susurraba mientras se separaban después de ese beso.

-Yo tampoco quiero que Ciel se enoje contigo, porque significaría que Sebastian se enojaría conmigo.- Comentaba con un suspiro de resignación el mayor, pensando desde ya en el regaño que le diera su amigo cuando estuvieran solos. -Vamos a disculparnos con ellos.- Dijo mientras los dos caminaban saliendo del lugar oscuro en que estaban y se disponían a buscar a sus amigos pero sorpresivamente veían como un molesto Sebastian se les acercaba.

-Gracias Claude...- Eran las sarcásticas palabras del joven empresario con un gesto molesto. -ella se enojó no quiere verme por hoy...- Alegaba con un suspiro al pensar lo enojada que estaba su pequeña dama, tanto así que se despidió de él y se encerró en su pequeña carpa dando por terminada la corta velada de esa noche.

-Lo siento Sebastian.- Se disculpaba apenado el rubio, ya se imaginaba cuan enojado estaba su amigo se quedó pensativo pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. -Habla con ella, por favor.- Era la petición que le hacía el enamorado de su amigo antes de marcharse junto al hombre que esa noche había flechado su corazón. Con tristeza los veía alejarse, ni siquiera pudo despedirse correctamente de Claude y ahora entendía a Ciel y esa sensación de no saber si volvería a verlo, pensativo se quedó mientras se armaba de valor para ir a hablar con su iracundo amigo.

-Sabía que era un error traerte...- Le regañaba Sebastian a su amigo cuando estaban en el auto y se disponían a irse del lugar, el otro desviaba la mirada.

-Ya me disculpé, ¿Qué más quieres que haga?- Refutaba el otro con algo de molestia, pues ya era bastante grandecito como para que lo anduvieran regañando por un pequeño desliz que ni siquiera llegó a consumar por completo.

-Apenas lo conoces y ya estabas con esas cosas con él...- Se le escuchaba decir molesto siguiendo en ese regaño, Sebastian estaba más enojado por haberle arruinado la noche que por lo que hizo. -No lo planee... solo las cosas se dieron.- Claude trataba de justificar su acto, pero ni el entendía como pudo haber perdido el autocontrol con ese niño.

-Oh claro... se le cayó el pantalón de repente y tu boca se prestaba a ayudarle.- Decía sarcástico su amigo reprochándole el hecho cometido.

-No tienes que ser tan idiota.- Ya enojado le decía el otro acomodándose los lentes y su mirada destellaba en evidente enojo, el silencio se posesionó dentro del auto.

-Ese niño me gusta... y punto.- Fue la declaración repentina de Claude mientras miraba por la ventana y en su mente ese chico de mirada pícara y traviesa divagaba con dulzura por su mente. -Es tan raro oírte decir esas cosas.- Dijo Sebastian algo asombrado pues su amigo no era muy expresivo en cuanto a mostrar algún tipo de emoción o sentimiento.

-Pero es un niño... y apenas lo conoces.- Le decía mientras veía el rostro algo confundido de su amigo que había prácticamente hecho una confesión amorosa.

-¿Quién eres tú para reprocharme? ¿Acaso tu no estás con una niña también?- Fueron los cuestionamientos a manera de reproche de Claude mirándolo con seriedad, y la respuesta de su amigo fue -Si pero a esa niña, la respeto y no me aprovecharé de ella.- Eran sus palabras con igual seriedad y desviaba la mirada.

-Pero ganas no te faltan.- Le reprochaba el de lentes con mala cara. -No es mi culpa que tu "niña" sea tan inocente.- Terminaba de decir con un tono sarcástico eso molestó mucho a Sebastian que detuvo el carro en medio de la carretera despejada.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices y no metas a Ciel en esto.- Le advertía enojado ante esa insinuación, esa perversa insinuación pues ya sabía que Claude no le creía ese cuento de "Ciel la niña indefensa". Ambos amigos decidieron callarse antes de pelearse en serio y siguieron su camino para llegar a la ciudad próxima donde pasarían la noche.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Alois?- Era el reclamo molesto de Ciel quien ya cambiado lucía como el jovencito que era, su amigo arrepentido se le acercaba.

-Lo siento...- Murmuraba avergonzado el rubio tratando de reconciliarse con su enojado amigo que lo miraba con fastidio.

-Déjame en paz.- Advertía el jovencito de mirada azulina empujándolo con fuerza haciéndolo tropezar y caer al suelo, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, trató de ayudar a levantar al rubio que lo miraba con enojo ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que más te enoja?- Le decía con evidente enojo Alois quien rechazaba su ayuda y se levantaba solo.

-Me enoja que me desobedecieras... te advertí no involucrarte más de lo necesario con él.- Replicó el otro sintiéndose ofendido y en su mente recordaba el vergonzoso evento pasado.

-Más bien creo que te enoja que yo tenga el valor de hacer esas cosas, cuando tú no puedes.- Fueron las directas palabras del rubio con una perversa sonrisa, a Ciel le dolía que le dijeran eso y más si era su mejor amigo quien se lo recalcaba, él no estaba a gusto ocultando quien era en realidad.

-Deja de decir tonterías...- Dijo el de mirada azulina disimulando el resentimiento hacia su amigo que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho y cuando se disponía a disculparse escuchó decir unas hirientes palabras. -No envidio el que seas tan fácil y quieras revolcarte con el primero que te guste...- era lo que decía Ciel con igual malicia, era su forma de vengarse pero lo que percibió enseguida fue una bofetada que lo hizo callar.

-Cállate...Tu no entiendes nada...- Le gritó Alois saliendo de la carpa dejando a su amigo sorprendido y con la mejilla sonrojada del golpe.

Flashback

Era una mañana fría de diciembre después de la fiesta de navidad el lugar estaba en silencio y desolado pues todos estaban dormidos por la celebración de la noche anterior, Alois de unos doce años se levantaba para comer algo y aprovechando que nadie lo vería, desayunaría en tranquilidad sin tener que pelearse por un pedazo de pan, escondido cerca del río que estaba por los alrededores comía su pan con una taza de café caliente, estaba muy contento pero esa alegría fue borrada minutos después al sentir como un hombre lo sometía con rudeza contra el suelo frío y sucio lleno de tierra, trataba de defenderse, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por zafarse de ese ataque pero le era imposible pues ese hombre lo amenazaba al oído, cerrando los ojos el rubio trataba de no sentir el dolor que significaba perder su inocencia en esa mañana, sin refutar minutos después veía a su agresor alejarse con una depravada sonrisa, echándose a llorar se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. Una hora después Alois estaba callado en el río, y sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, en su estado actual estaba tan temeroso hasta de su sombra que solo reaccionó empujando a quien se le había acercado.

-Auch... Alois... eso me dolió.- Era la dulce voz de Ciel que con la mirada llorosa miraba a su amigo sentado desde el suelo también.

-Quiero estar solo Ciel.- Advirtió Alois sin mirarle no quería que lo viera en el patético estado en que estaba.

-Tu nunca estarás solo... yo siempre estaré contigo... Solo nos tenemos los dos.- Eran las palabras de Ciel que era un poco más pequeño que el otro, esas palabras reconfortaron de alguna forma al rubio y llorando lo abrazaba con fuerza como refugiándose en su amigo, quien aunque no comprendía que sucedía solo se dejaba abrazar y callados permanecieron por un rato más.

Fin del flashback

-Ciel...- Susurraba con resentimiento Alois mientras lloraba y caminaba por el lugar tratando de ocultarse para que nadie lo viera en esa noche que había discutido con él y los amargos recuerdos que a su mente aturdida regresaban, como le dolían esas palabras que le dijo su amigo más que amigo era como su hermano, no era que justificaba su propio coqueto comportamiento habitual con el abuso sexual del que era víctima, solo de alguna manera trataba de calmar la ansiedad y repulsión que sentía hacia sí mismo, tal vez buscando a alguien que lo amara sinceramente, era su manera de actuar y sabía que no era la correcta, pero recordaba las amenazas de ese hombre que en la actualidad todavía abusaba de él de vez en cuando sin que nadie sospechara. "Si dices algo le haré lo mismo a tu querido Ciel, aun cuando sea mi hijo... lo haré... y lo sabes" Eran las palabras que retumbaban con dolor en su mente, secándose las lágrimas se prestaba a comer algo y a olvidar lo sucedido y esos malos recuerdos, después de todo lo que mejor hacia era fingir una sonrisa aun cuando estuviera muriendo por dentro, mientras comía conversaba animadamente con un chico del lugar pero en su mente y corazón no podía apartar la mirada dulce del tímido Claude, ¿Sería el quien lo rescatara de la ansiedad y desesperación que lo atormentaba cada día?, con esa nueva ilusión se alejaba de ahí y se prestaba a dormir, esperando que por la mañana las cosas fueran diferentes, topándose con Ciel en el camino los dos se miraron fijamente.

-Si vas a seguir con tus reproches... déjame solo.- Alegaba esquivo el rubio casi ignorándolo.

-Lo siento Alois... no quise decir eso.- Se disculpaba arrepentido el de mirada azulina pues sabía que se había pasado con ese hiriente comentario, había herido a su mejor amigo y lo menos que quería era perderlo por algo como eso, así que tragándose su orgullo pedía disculpas.

-Es la verdad... no te disculpes por eso.- Murmuraba con seriedad Alois alzando los hombros como dando mucha importancia a eso, pero el otro solo agachó la mirada con tristeza.

-No te preocupes querido Ciel... de verdad.- Le dijo animado el rubio tomándolo de las manos pues tampoco quería perder a su amigo. -Trataré de comportarme mejor... lo prometo.- Terminaba de decir con una pequeña sonrisa, Ciel sabía que el otro había llorado pues sus ojos parecían levemente hinchados y eso lo hacía llenarse de más culpa.

-No quiero que te lastimen.- Dijo el de mirada azulina tratando de justificar su actitud anterior

-Estaremos bien...- Murmuró Alois con una sonrisa mientras pensaba que no podía ser más lastimado, ese secreto que jamás contaría a su amigo y que le carcomía el alma, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué tanto viste de mí.?- Cuestionó con picardía el rubio como tratando de calmar la tensión de ahora recordando el momento incómodo causante del fin de la velada romántica de esa noche.

-Eres un fastidio... no voy a responder eso.- exclamaba avergonzado y todo sonrojado Ciel tratando de no traer a su mente tal recuerdo, su amigo se reía al ver su reacción alterada y así en algo olvidarían su discusión. Los dos jovencitos conversaban más animados por el camino de regreso a su carpa.

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo...

besos


	11. Confusiones y una verdad casi revelada

Después de una casi rápida reconciliación amistosa los dos jovencitos se prestaban a dormir, había sido un sábado por demás interesante e inusual en sus apagadas vidas, cada uno en sus pensamientos evocaban la imagen del hombre que hacia despertar esa ilusión, ese latir apresurado en sus corazones y aguardando al mañana donde tal vez podrían volver a verlos, se abrazaban a sus respectivas almohadas para conciliar el sueño.

-Ciel... despierta...- Advertía con apuro un jovencito de cabello rubio mientras removía a su amigo que estaba profundamente dormido, ya el día había empezado ya que se reflejaban la luz de la mañana a través de la tela de su carpa.

-Déjame dormir es domingo... podemos dormir un poco más.- Se escuchaba un murmullo del joven que trataba de acurrucarse más en su modesta cama no tenía la intención de levantarse todavía.

-Como quieras pero Sebastian te busca.- Le dijo sin darle mayor importancia Alois en medio de un suspiro de resignación el otro al escuchar su nombre, se levantó de inmediato con sus manos buscaba la peluca que estaba a su costado y trataba de ponérsela de prisa mientras un fuerte sonrojo se acentuaba en sus mejillas.

-Sebastian...- Murmuraba nervioso mientras no acertaba a arreglarse pero al escuchar la risilla de su amigo, lo hizo detenerse.

-Ahí si te levantaste...- Entre risas e escuchaba decir burlonamente al rubio, Ciel disimulaba su incomodidad al escuchar la burla de la que era objeto, tan evidente era su encanto hacia el hombre que lo tenía enamorado y ese detalle le avergonzaba mucho.

-Idiota.- Entre dientes murmuraba el jovencito que miraba con odio a su fastidioso amigo.

\- Ciel, no debes avergonzarte por estar enamorado.- Le decía el otro calmando su risa y comprensivamente se le acercaba.

-Yo no estoy enamorado- Se escuchaba decir con vergüenza al jovencito de hermosa mirada azulina, quien sonrojado trataba de disimular esos sentimientos que ya no podía ocultar a simple vista.

-¿A quién tratas de engañar? Será a ti mismo porque a nadie engañas con esa carita de enamorado que pones cuando están juntos.- Le refutaba el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa pues era más que evidente el enamoramiento de su mejor amigo, nunca había visto esas reacciones en su frío ser, siempre mostrándose tan distante y sin mostrar muchas emociones, verlo enamorado por primera vez era adorable. -Hasta las chismosas de aquí lo han notado.- Acotaba para molestarlo, Ciel solo desvió la mirada y se prestaba a responder a esa insinuación.

-¿Y qué si me gusta un poco?- dijo como haciendo frente a sus sentimientos, era como su forma de jactarse frente a su molestoso amigo tal vez así se callaba de una vez.

-¿Solo un poco?- se le insinuaba travieso su amigo que solo comenzó a molestarlo más ante esa declaración, Ciel ignorándolo se prestaba a cambiar su ropa, pero no sabía que ponerse, dudoso buscaba en su pequeña y modesta caja que figuraba de armario

-¿Crees que vendrán hoy?- Cuestionaba dudoso Alois, mirando como su amigo se debatía entre ponerse una vestimenta de chico o de chica, pues no sabía si su enamorado lo visitaría en esa mañana.

-Sebastian lo hará... Claude no lo sé...- Le respondía el de mirada azulina decidiéndose por la ropa femenina se prestaba a vestirse, sacándole las etiquetas de las prendas que su adinerado pretendiente le había comprado el día anterior.

-Tal vez ni Sebastian venga parecía molesto ayer... ¿Qué le hiciste?- Decía con algo de envidia el rubio al escuchar esa respuesta del otro que con mala cara lo miraba.

-Yo no lo hice nada... solo estaba molesto contigo y creo que me desquité con el.- Fue respuesta en medio de un suspiro, pensaba en lo mal que lo había tratado la noche anterior, ahora se arrepentía pero no se lo haría notar a su envidioso amigo.-Si tanto dice quererme, vendrá.- Terminaba su respuesta con altivez y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que jactancioso eres.- Murmuraba molesto Alois chasqueando su lengua, pues aunque eran palabras altivas podían ser ciertas. -Lo más probable es que tu Sebastian no deje venir a Claude aquí.- Seguía murmurando con un puchero mientras se desanimaba y se recostaba de nuevo en la cama totalmente deprimido.

-Es probable...- Se escuchaba decir a Ciel mientras se vestía, tratando de ponerse esa molesta ropa que tanto le incomodaba. -Pero tú mismo te lo buscaste por andar con tus cosas.- Seguía diciendo a manera de regaño a su amigo a quien solo se le oía chasquear la lengua.

-Yo creo que te carcome la envidia, porque es lo que tú quisieras hacer con Sebastian.- Arremetió con algo de malicia el rubio, Ciel se sonrojó al escuchar esa insinuación, cierta o no era vergonzosa de pensar. -Claro que no...- Refutó molesto mirando con odio a su amigo que se arrepentía por haber dicho algo así, sabía lo mucho que le afectó porque esa mirada de odio se volvió en una llena de frustración y tristeza. El joven terminó de vestirse y el ver su reflejo en el espejo le indignaba. ¿Hasta cuándo estaría jugando este peligroso juego? ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría fingiendo ser alguien que no era? ¿Cuándo terminaría este engaño? Estas y muchas dudas rondaban su mente con persistencia causando un sensación de repudio hacia sí mismo, estaba jugando con fuego y al final los dos saldrían quemados, Sebastian lo odiaría al enterarse, de eso estaba seguro y le dolía solo el imaginar su mirada de decepción y odio cuando descubriera quien era en realidad, del engaño en que su romance se desarrollaba, pensarlo le helaba el alma y lo llenaba de desesperación, terminándose de arreglar salía de la carpa ante la mirada de Alois, que sabía que debía callar, ¿Qué podría decir en una situación así? Simplemente no encontraba palabras. La mirada llorosa de la supuesta joven se denotaba cuando trataba de calmar la ansiedad de su ser cuando con sus delicadas manos jugaba con el agua fría del río, era su manera de relajarse de alguna forma

-Sebastian ojala pudiera decírtelo...- Se le escuchaba en un tenue murmullo y en su mente la imagen de ese galante joven persistía sin querer borrarse, cuanto lo amaba, que el solo pensarlo a pesar de la desesperación de su ser podía sonreír, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba muy dulcemente por su estrecha cintura, al sentir ese contacto se estremeció y sus mejillas cobraron un fuerte rubor que le quemaba sutilmente.

-¿Qué deberías decirme?- era el susurro de ese joven que de su mente de su escapaba para volverse una encantadora realidad, sentir su aliento rozar su oído, esas fuertes manos abrazar su cintura, sentía perderse en Sebastian, quien también se estremecía de tener así a la damisela, quien mantenía a su corazón en un hermoso delirio que no había experimentado antes.

-No me asustes así...- Reaccionó casi de inmediato la joven pues era muy peligrosa la situación en que estaban, esa cercanía podía obligar a que la mentira cayera de una vez, Sebastian sonrió y la soltó sin cuestionamiento, unos segundos así le bastaban para ser feliz, sentándose a su lado la miraba fijamente, pues en realidad quería escuchar lo que ella quería decirle.

-Yo quería...- Musitó nervioso el joven, no sabía que decir. -disculparme por lo de ayer, me desquité contigo.- Acertaba a decir pues en el fondo de su ser no quería acabar con ese romance, todavía no, y la más creíble respuesta era esa que le daba por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Aceptaré tu disculpa si lo acompañas con un beso.- Dijo con fingido resentimiento el joven, sabiendo que era una petición que la pequeña refutaría pero sorprendentemente no fue así, porque Ciel con timidez se le acercaba y lo besaba con ternura en los labios. Era un beso lleno de amor, inocencia sin malicia alguna, y el joven lo sintió de esa manera y con el mismo sentir le correspondía, Ciel ponía su corazón enamorado por vez primera en ese beso, sentía que era lo único que calmaba la ansiedad que en su ser persistía con dolor, sin notarlo una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y Sebastian que embelesado la miraba lo notó y le preocupó un poco, con sutilidad se separaban.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le cuestionó con tristeza el joven mientras con su dedo acariciaba el rastro de esa lagrima, la pequeña dama al darse cuenta disimulaba su vergüenza y desviaba la mirada, una lagrima que se le escapaba era evidencia de la confusión que sentía.

-Nada...- Respondió sin querer darle más importancia, el silencio se formó en la pareja.

-Deben ser esos días en que las chicas son vulnerables...- Murmuraba algo sonrojado Sebastian, mientras con su mano parecía rascarse la cabeza, la supuesta joven no entendía lo que dijo y en si de verdad no entendía, no tenía mucha información de cómo ser una chica a pesar de simular ser una.

-Olvida lo que dije.- Masculló entre dientes el joven pues pensando que esa actitud de confusión que mostraba su enamorada por lo dicho era molestia por su atrevimiento, ambos avergonzados agacharon la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- Preguntaba Sebastian con mejor ánimo unos segundos después, pues era su único día libre y quería disfrutarlo con la chica que tanto amaba, pues sabía que en toda la semana no la vería hasta el próximo fin de semana, no podía descuidar su trabajo.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la ciudad?- Se respondía a si mismo al no escuchar una respuesta clara de Ciel, que no sabía que responder.

-Podemos ir al cine, al teatro... donde tú quieras- Seguía dando opciones para que la joven se animara, aunque si ella hubiera querido quedarse ahí sentada todo el día tampoco le importaría, lo que más anhelaba era estar a su lado

-Es una buena idea ir a la ciudad... Claro que Alois tendría que acompañarnos.- Decía la joven con una sonrisa, quería salir de ese lugar donde escuchaba los murmullos de las envidiosas, y temía que alguna le dijera la verdad a su amado, lo mejor era alejarse de allí.

-No hay problema...- Acertaba a decir muy emocionado el joven al escuchar como Ciel aceptaba su invitación. De inmediato entre una pequeña conversación se preparaban para el paseo.

-Creo que tu amigo está molesto conmigo.- Le decía al oído Sebastian a su sonrojada damisela cuando en el asiento trasero de su auto se notaba a un serio Alois pretendía ignorarlos.

-Es que quería que Claude viniera, y piensa que tú no lo dejaste venir.- Hablaba Ciel al oído de su enamorado, le gustaba sentirse cómplice de su amado que no le importaba si era vergonzoso susurrarle al oído.

-Dejen de hablar de mi... los escucho claramente.- Exclamaba molesto el rubio cruzándose de brazos los miraba mal.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó la pareja con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad entre sí, mientras Sebastian seguía conduciendo su auto por la carretera para llegar a la ciudad.

-Igual no me interesa ese idiota estirado.- Hablaba con seriedad el jovencito con orgullo y le torcía la mirada a la pareja.

-Oh que mal, porque él te estaba esperando, lo llamaré y le diré que se vaya.- Eran las palabras con fingido pesar del joven que conducía pero se prestaba a buscar su celular para hacer esa llamada.

-No... espera...- Refutó ansioso el rubio para que no lo llamara, en verdad deseaba verlo y así que el joven no lo llamaría.

-Prométeme que te portaras bien.- Aclaraba la jovencita mirando a su amigo con severidad, esa mirada tétrica que Sebastian no creía que viniera de su bella dama.

-Lo prometo...- Aseguraba muy emocionado e ilusionado el joven de cabellos dorados que recobró la sonrisa de inmediato comenzando a canturrear una canción de amor.

-Será una cita doble la de hoy entonces.- Exclamó con una sonrisa Sebastian mientras que en unos pocos minutos llegarían a la ciudad más cercana. El reencuentro de la otra pareja fue algo fría, pero solo disimulaban, poco a poco iban animándose y entrando más en confianza, pasaron una mañana muy amena los dos jovencitos no se habían divertido así en mucho tiempo, sintiéndose consentidos y queridos solo esperaban que el día no terminara, almorzaron tranquilamente en un elegante restaurante, lujo que no se habían dado jamás, una agradable experiencia que recordarían, ya era por la tarde y fueron a un parque de diversiones para terminar el paseo, subieron a unos juegos donde se divirtieron mucho, Sebastian sentía enamorarse más de Ciel que tímidamente en ese momento la veía como celebraba el haber ganado un peluche por atinar en un juego de puntería, su sonrisa inocente era cautivadora, cuando algo repentino ocurrió, pues un niño caprichoso en medio de un berrinche con su madre sin querer agarró la peluca de la joven halándosela se la quitaba, Alois y Claude que estaban cerca se sorprendieron pero mucho más Sebastian que confuso la miraba, ¿Por qué su bella dama llevaba una peluca? ¿Por qué tenía el cabello corto? Ciel sintió que el alma se le saldría, su mentira saldría a la luz de forma tan patética, angustiado de sentirse descubierto solo salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, disculpen la demora y estaré honrada de recibir sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto... besos *


	12. Despedidas y mentiras encubiertas

Todos miraban como Ciel se escabullía entre la multitud, Sebastian dejando su asombro y confusión a un lado se prestaba a seguirla pero alcanzarla le resultó dificil, temía que algo le llegara a pasar. El rubio y su acompañante se dirigieron a diferentes direcciones y así encontrarla más rápido. Pasó casi una hora y no lograban hallar a la supuesta joven y eso comenzó a preocuparles, pensando en que tal vez algún tipo aprovechando su vulnerabilidad evidente le hiciera daño.

-¿Dónde pudo haberse metido?- Cuestionaba entre molesto y preocupado Sebastian a los otros dos que se le juntaban, pues el lugar era tan grande que por más que le buscaron no le encontraban, y ya estaban optando por ir a la seguridad del parque para intensificar la búsqueda.

-Alois... ¿Por qué corrió ella de esa manera?- Fue su pregunta tratando de calmarse porque esa duda le agobiaba un poco, en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento que quería aclarar, el rubio esquivó la mirada y pensaba en una respuesta, mientras eso ocurría, en el baño de mujeres Ciel se asomaba mirando para ambos lados, ahora no sabía si debía seguir escondiéndose ¿Qué sentido tenía?, pensaba regresar pero el imaginar a su enamorado desilusionado y decepcionado reprochándole su mentira, lo hacía dudar.

-Soy un idiota... soy un idiota...- Se decía a si mismo caminando a paso lento y titubeante cuando salía del baño, viendo tanta gente alrededor le agobió un poco y en una esquina respiraba hondo para enfrentar la realidad, esa realidad donde su romance se desvanecía.

-Señorita... ¿Se siente bien?- Cuestionaba un hombre de cabello largo y platinado con un peinado que lo hacían verse muy moderno aunque algo inusual al resto, con una sonrisa se acercaba a Ciel para verificar su estado, sin levantar la mirada el jovencito se prestaba a responder, solo miraba los finos zapatos del hombre que le hablaba.

-Si estoy bien...- Murmuraba como respuesta aunque se sentía agobiado y esa opresión en el pecho que le hacía respirar errático, pero a un completo extraño no se lo haría saber, quien sabe si era un pervertido pensaba.

-Pues no parece...- Dijo el hombre buscando un caramelo en sus bolsillos.

-No se preocupe estoy bien, gracias.- Decía con fingida amabilidad la joven levantando el rostro para marcharse, entonces sus miradas cruzaron, el intenso azul zafiro de la mirada de Ciel cautivaron al extraño hombre, pues no pronunció palabra, esa joven era verdaderamente hermosa.

-No puedo dejar a una dama en esas condiciones.- Advirtió con galantería, Ciel un poco sonrojado no había visto a alguien así, ojos de intensa mirada esmeralda, ese cabello tan poco usual pero sobre todo esa sonrisa sincera, pensaba que sin duda era atractivo pero mil veces prefería a su Sebastian, aunque este lo odiara ahora, recordando ese detalle se alteró un poco.

-Déjeme solo.- Habló con ansiedad. -Sola...-Se corrigió de inmediato, tanta confusión en lo que era, en lo que pretendía ser le estaba cansando.

-Tranquila... por lo menos déjame llevarte a donde están los guardias, ellos te ayudaran.- Proponía el hombre de quien el nombre no se sabía, tanta amabilidad solo hacia atemorizar al joven, aunque presentía que él no tuviera malas intenciones,tampoco quería involucrarse más de lo debido.

-No necesito de su ayuda.- Respondió con poca amabilidad la propuesta, con el ceño fruncido esquivaba la mirada, ese gesto era adorable a los ojos del hombre que no dejaba de verla, y solo sonreía, sintiéndose acosada por la mirada de ese hombre Ciel con molestia y algo nervioso se disponía a marcharse pero al caminar sus pies tropezaron con una envoltura del piso, cuando ya se veía en el piso sintió como unos brazos le sujetaban.

-Ten cuidado... por andar arisca casi te caes.- Le susurró burlón el peliblanco deshaciendo el agarre no quería enfadar más a la joven que sonrojada sentía la mirada de los extraños a su alrededor, avergonzada agachaba la mirada.

-Siéntate, iré a ver una bebida...- Proponía de nuevo el hombre ofreciéndole que se sentara en un pequeño asiento que estaba a unos pasos, Ciel no hubiera aceptado pero sentía que la presión del momento le estaba afectando pues se sentía algo mareado, lo menos que quería era desplomarse por ahí, a regañadientes se sentó, el hombre amablemente a unos pasos compraba una bebida para la dama que sonrojada miraba sus propios pies se calmara y al menos le diera su nombre. Pero algo repentino cambio los planes del peliblanco pues observó como dos hombres y jovencito rubio se acercaban a la dama que ayudaba, atento observaría antes de acercarse.

-Ciel...- Se escuchaba decir a Alois de forma escandalosa cuando corría hacia su amigo que sentado no levantaba la mirada, pues sabia que Sebastian estaba ahí, ¿había llegado el momento de la verdad? se cuestionaba internamente.

-Ciel... hermoso nombre digno de una belleza.- Murmuró el peliblanco sin acercarse, era mejor mantenerse al margen pues notó como la dama palidecía, se involucraría si era necesario, hasta mientras solo miraría a lo lejos.

-Nos preocupaste mucho...- Decía Sebastian acercándose a la joven, quien no sabía que pensar... el estaba muy tranquilo ¿Acaso Sebastian perdonaba su mentira? O ¿Alois se había inventado otra mentira más?

-Pero...- Murmuró Ciel con vergüenza pero a la vez confundido y no levantaba la mirada.

-No tienes que avergonzarte por tu cabello...- Aclaraba con una sonrisa Sebastian levantándole el rostro a su pequeña.

-Pronto crecerá...- Le animaba y consolaba a la vez, acariciando su rostro con cariño se miraban a los ojos.

-Me gustaría que lo usaras como es... Sin ese cabello falso.- Dijo y al terminar sus palabras la besaba en los labios, Ciel no comprendía la situación, ¿Sebastian era muy ingenuo o simplemente estúpido?

-Pero... parezco un chico...- Murmuró cuando sus labios se separaron, en ese momento el peliblanco se alejó era obvio que estaba de más allí, claro que en su mente quedaría grabada la imagen de tan hermosa joven, si el destino lo quería volverían a encontrarse pensaba y se perdió entre la multitud.

-¿Eres un chico?- Dijo algo burlón Sebastian ante la duda de la joven, esa pregunta era tan irónica que dolía, además era la oportunidad perfecta de que podía confesar su verdad, pero prefirió callarse una vez más.

-No... no lo soy...- Respondió y esa mentira le punzaba el corazón, Sebastian lo abrazó con ternura calmando en algo la ansiedad de su ser. Después del amargo momento decidieron salir del parque, había sido suficiente por hoy pensaban, entonces decidieron ir a un lugar menos concurrido, llegaron al cine, aunque Ciel podía quitarse la peluca no se sentía listo todavía, y su amado lo comprendió.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Preguntaba el jovencito a su amigo cuando al fin se encontraban solos, pues sus parejas compraban las entradas al cine.

-Tu padre... tu padre te cortó el cabello en un momento de rabia, y como es un maldito, Sebastian no lo dudó...- Fue la simple respuesta del rubio que miraba los carteles de las películas a su alrededor.

-Más mentiras se acumulan... mentiras que pagaré con dolor y lágrimas un día- Murmuraba Ciel sintiendo como el remordimiento le invadía, era tan confuso todo en su corazón, un amor basado en mentiras no terminaría bien pensaba con tristeza.

-bien podrías haber acabado con esto cuando te preguntó si eras un chico...- Le sacaba de sus pesimistas pensamientos Alois a su amigo, porque si había algo que le impulsara a seguir esa red de mentiras era el amor que sentía por Sebastian, y ser feliz por un tiempo hasta que la mentira cayera era mejor que no amarlo, era algo complicado pero podía resumirse así, un amor de mentira se convertiría en un odio real, sentimientos contrarios pero de igual intensidad era preferible a tener eso a no tenerlo.

-Lo sé...- Susurró la supuesta joven, cuando a unos pocos metros muy alegre venía Sebastian con las entradas, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos confusos solo disfrutaría de su dulce compañía hasta que durará, pasaron la tarde viendo películas, era un lujo que no tenían con frecuencia los jovencitos.

-Alois... - Le llamaba Claude al rubio quienes habían estado vigilados por Sebastian todo el día, pero como él ahora estaba distraído siendo cariñoso con Ciel en la oscura sala de cine, aprovecharía el descuido.

-Si te da miedo puedes tomar mi mano...- Murmuraba el mayor al rubio que atento miraba la película que era acción.

-Pero si no es una película de terror...- Le insinúo divertido Alois ante esa patética muestra de acercamiento, pero le resultaba adorable.

-solo decía...- Dijo el otro algo avergonzado por su intento pero sintió como la mano del jovencito junto a él se la tomaba y entrelazaban los dedos.

-No me da miedo... pero por si acaso...- Susurraba el joven de rubia cabellera, apegándose a su tímido pretendiente, mientras veía a su amigo sonreír por lo que hablaba con Sebastian, se notaba lo feliz que era, y eso bastaba para que él también lo fuera. La noche estaba por caer así que decidieron regresar al lugar donde vivían los jovencitos, en medio de ese ambiente alegre había llegado la hora de despedirse y la tristeza era evidente en las parejas.

-No hagan tonterías... regresamos enseguida.- Se escuchaba decir a Sebastian cuando se alejaba de la otra pareja pues quería despedirse de Ciel a solas, los otros con una sonrisa los veían alejarse, sin más aprovecharon sus cortos minutos de libertad y buscando un lugar privado se deleitarían en dulces besos, pero solo sería eso pues de algún modo aprendieron su lección el día anterior, nada de muestras de afecto indecentes pensaban divertidos.

-Ciel... déjame ver cómo eres en realidad.- Rogaba el joven empresario mientras tocaba el bello rostro de su damisela que avergonzada desviaba la mirada, pues el que lo viera sin la peluca le inquietaba un poco, lo dudó por unos segundos pero resignado decidió conceder la petición, quitándose dejaba ver su corto cabello.

-Nada hará que yo deje de amarte...- Decía embelesado Sebastian al ver como la belleza de su pequeña se acentuaba más con el cabello corto, era un extraño sentir, el jovencito emocionado lo abrazaba porque de algún modo por unos segundos, era Ciel el chico de 15 años que se mostraba ahora, y eso le reconfortaba de alguna manera, sus labios se unieron en un beso con el cual se despedían hasta el próximo fin de semana.

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic...


	13. La nostalgia de una breve separación

Ciel y Sebastian se habían despedido con tristeza de ese primer fin de semana juntos, aunque tuvieron pocas horas de conocerse sabían con certeza que estaban destinados a estar juntos a pesar de que su relación se basaba en una mentira, el jovencito que se miraba al espejo con la mirada triste pero enamorada, se limpiaba el poco maquillaje que tenía en los ojos, no podía evitar emocionarse al recordar las últimas palabras que su pretendiente le dijo antes de marcharse.

-"Te amo... y esta distancia me hará amarte mucho más..."- Recordaba esas palabras que con tristeza Sebastian le susurró al oído para después sentir como sus labios rozaban en un dulce beso que le regalaba en medio de un sonrojo de ambos, eso fue antes de verlo marchar hacia su auto, sintiendo como un suspiro era la única respuesta a esa breve despedida.

-No estés triste Ciel... solo serán unos pocos días, el sábado volverás a verlo.- Trataba de animarlo su amigo al verlo con esa mirada que se tornaba llorosa.

-Estoy bien... Es solo que...- Murmuraba el jovencito con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, pues aunque se sentía triste, era una tristeza extraña porque de alguna forma lo hacía feliz, por primera vez en su corta y difícil vida tenía un mañana que anhelar porque sabía que en ese mañana estaba su Sebastian aguardando su encuentro.

-No tienes que decirlo...- Se escuchaba decir al otro que veía ese brillo en la mirada de su amigo, no había duda que estaba enamorado, su semblante lo delataba por completo.

-Ciel se enamoró... Ciel se enamoró...- Canturreaba divertido el rubio junto a su amigo que avergonzado lo negaba con la cabeza.-Está bien no es malo enamorarse...- Le terminaba de decir cuando ambos se miraban en el espejo, abrazándolo por detrás contemplaban sus reflejos.

-Aunque no dure mucho... me siento feliz así...- Confesaba Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa y su mano se dirigía a su pecho, en el lado izquierdo donde se percibía el latir de su corazón, se sentía vivo y aunque viviera un romance destinado al fracaso, no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho, extraño sentir que ni el mismo no comprendía y mucho menos podría explicarlo.

-Sospecho que este amor perdurará por siempre... te lo apuesto...- Alegaba Alois con una sonrisa para animarlo, nunca había conocido a alguien tan enamorado que se deambulara entre la felicidad y la tristeza con tal facilidad, y eso le apenaba por el fuerte afecto que sentía al que era como un hermano para él.

-Claro...- Murmuró con sarcasmo Ciel, tratando de no mostrarcomo se sentía, ese vacío desolador que parecía enmudecerlo, no quería que le tuvieran pena tampoco.

-¿Cuánto apostamos?- Le dijo con un tono divertido el rubio para alegrar un poco el ambiente y llevar esa conversación a un sentido menos tenso.

-Dinero no tenemos...- Fue la respuesta animada de Ciel que luchaba por no dejarse vencer por el pesimismo.

-Ya pensaremos una apuesta... que no sea dinero...- Entre risas decía su amigo haciéndole cosquillas, la risa de los jovencitos se escuchaba a través de la carpa y quienes pasaban solo removían la cabeza como resignados de escucharlos, pues aun a pesar de la adversidad del entorno en que vivían había una chispa de alegría en ellos, y de alguna manera reconfortaba a quienes los escuchaban. Pasaron algunos días de breve pero significativa ausencia de los enamorados, cuando finalmente llegó el viernes era ya muy avanzada la noche, se notaba como un hombre se cabeceaba de sueño en su escritorio mientras en su computadora trataba de escribir con prisa.

-Sebastian...- Se escuchaba la voz masculina de alguien que se le acercaba por la espalda para llamarle.

-¿Qué quieres?- Cuestionó un poco molesto, pues estaba ansioso por terminar lo que hacía y lo menos que quería ahora era que lo distrajeran aun cuando este era su mejor amigo.

-Debes ir a descansar... temprano puedes terminar esa propuesta.- Advertía Claude con seriedad pues se notaba el agotamiento de su amigo que parecía querer ignorarlo.

-No... debo terminarla... mañana debo ir con Ciel...- Le respondía entre bostezos y se restregaba los ojos para seguir con su trabajo.

-Esta semana has trabajado muy duro... te vas a enfermar.- Decía preocupado el otro recordando la actitud de su amigo durante toda la semana, aunque entendía perfectamente el motivo, y eso lo hacía dudar de seguir insistiéndole.

-Es cruel el destino, conocer al amor de tu vida cuando se acerca las fechas más comerciales del año.- Murmuraba con pesar Sebastian mientras terminaba de cuadrar esa propuesta, aunque era el dueño de la empresa era su trabajo el velar por su avance, podría contratar a alguien para eso pero siempre prefería hacerlo él, tal vez por desconfiado.

-Antes no te importaba trabajar de domingo a domingo.- Alegaba su amigo mientras servía una taza de café para su casi dormido amigo.

-No tenía motivos para valorar mi tiempo libre...- Dijo el otro con una sonrisa y el dulce rostro de Ciel se aparecía en su mente enamorada. -Que cursi eres...- Eran las palabras de Claude ante esa sincera respuesta quien le ofrecía la taza de café, quien tomó un sorbo y siguió con su trabajo.

-No sabes como la he extrañado... solo quiero que amanezca para ir a verla...- Hablaba emocionado parecía como si solo el recordarla le animaba a seguir, después de todo en unas horas estarían juntos, ya podía imaginar su bello rostro sonrojado al verlo, y como él se le acercaría de prisa para abrazarla y llenarla de besos, percibir su calidez y aroma, pensarlo lo hizo sonrojarse tenuemente.

-Sé cómo la has extrañado... te la pasas nombrándola.- Dijo su amigo con algo de sarcasmo, pues el nombre de Ciel era algo repetitivo en sus conversaciones.

-Hasta en mis sueños la veo...- Hablaba Sebastian con un suspiro subiéndole el volumen a la música que escuchaba, obviamente una romántica canción que le hacía recordar a esa damita que tenía cautivado su corazón.

-Pero pierdo tiempo hablando contigo debo terminar esto.- Decía retomando su trabajo y dejando a un lado su ensoñación. -Gracias amigo...- el otro hablaba con sarcasmo por esa falta de cortesía hacia su conversación, pero a pesar de eso lo admiraba por su persistencia, notando como ya no podía más decidió ayudarle a terminar.

-Descansa... yo lo termino.- Le dijo mientras lo empujaba del asiento, Sebastian admitiendo que estaba exhausto no se negó, levantándose le daba lugar a su amigo para que terminara, solo quedaba arreglar unos detalles de la propuesta, se sentó en el sofá y apenas lo tocó se quedó dormido, su amigo que lo veía sacudía la cabeza resignado pensando en cómo el amor llegaba a cambiar a las personas, aunque él no lo decía o mostraba también extrañaba al travieso rubio a quien le prometió volver a ver también el fin de semana, por eso se esmeró en terminar ese proyecto que presentarían temprano el sábado ante los demás socios y así quedar libres el fin de semana.

Cuando se vieron libres lo primero que hicieron fue subirse al auto y regresar al lugar donde sabían que los esperaban. Al mediodía llegaron a la pequeña y por ahora tranquila comunidad gitana, con un amoroso saludo Ciel recibía a Sebastian quien feliz y aliviado se refugiaba en los cálidos brazos de su dama, que con su cabello corto y mejillas sonrojadas se dejaba besar. La otra pareja con un modesto saludo se encontraban pues no querían hacer enojar a los enamorados oficiales.

-Te extrañé con locura...- Le susurraba al oído Sebastian a la damisela que sonrojada que lo abrazaba.

-Yo a ti...- También le dijo al oído, Ciel sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto lo había extrañado, lo único cierto de su relación era de cuanto lo amaba, eso no era mentira, la otra pareja se miraba entre sí, pues los dos habían sido el soporte de los enamorados, era un extraño lazo que los unía.

-Cuidado con tanta emoción...- Se escuchaba decir al padre de Ciel cuando aparecía al ver como su supuesta hija se abrazaba con fuerza a su enamorado, quienes al oírlo se separaron de inmediato.

-Lo siento, soy muy efusivo a veces...- Decía el joven empresario con una falsa sonrisa amable, acercándosele se prestaba a saludarlo con un apretón de manos, le agradara o no ese hombre, debía admitir que de cierta forma su relación dependía del trato amable que le diera, aunque fuera fingido.

-Espero que haya respetado nuestro pacto.- Le insinuaba al hombre en voz baja para que su amada no le escuchara, pues el trato era en el que Ciel dejaría de trabajar por las noches a cambio de un dinero que le había dejado para compensar eso, era como que Sebastian pagara por esas noches, sobre todo lo hacía para que su pequeña no tuviera que lidiar con esos hombres vulgares.

-Si... sino pregúntaselo a cualquiera.- Respondía el hombre con seriedad, aunque era mentira pues Ciel siguió con la rutina y ya estaba amenazado como todos de ahí a responder que ella no había trabajado si el empresario llegase a preguntar.

-Sé que usted es hombre de palabra.- Dijo Sebastian con seriedad, igual no se quedaría con la duda y se lo preguntaría a solas a su pequeña, el viejo se disponía a marcharse pues ya veía que las parejas se subían al lujoso auto, pero algo de ahí no cuadraba.

-Alois... necesito que hagas algo antes de que te vayas.- Le llamaba el hombre ante la mirada de todos pues notaron como el siempre alegre rubio se cohibía cuando este hombre estaba cerca y parecía temeroso al alejarse de ellos.

-¿Y ese hombre con lentes está interesado en ti?- Cuestionaba el padre de Ciel al rubio que trataba de mantener distancia le repudiaba el tenerlo cerca, dentro de una carpa hablaban.

-No... solo es amigo de Sebastian...- Dijo con seriedad pues no quería que descubriera sus sentimientos por Claude, sospechaba que no era bueno si este lo descubría.

-Dime la verdad...- Le habló serio mientras con sus manos apretaba su rostro, el rubio negó con la cabeza y su mirada se tornaba llorosa.

-Solo espero que le saques provecho...- Advirtió con una sonrisa retorcida el viejo mientras lo soltaba y sus manos se colaban dentro del pantalón del rubio que se retorcía negándose a que lo tocaran así.

-Y no digo solo con dinero... sé muy bien que te gusta el sexo duro.- Le susurró al oído con perversión mientras le apretaba su intimidad con malicia.

-Debo irme...- Decía humillado el rubio separándose de ese grotesco hombre que abusaba de él, quien perverso sonreía. -Ya sabes tráeme dinero también... no te regales...- Este le decía mientras lo soltaba y se saboreaba las manos que habían acariciado la intimidad del joven que se contenía de llorar, lagrimas que desahogarían su enojo, asco y vergüenza.

-Maldito viejo asqueroso...- Murmuraba el joven en la entrada de la carpa, tomando aire se tranquilizaba no quería que Claude y los otros lo viera en ese estado de vulnerabilidad, pero sintió como alguien se le acercaba con prisa.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba Claude con preocupación al verlo un poco mal aunque ahora trataba de disimularlo con una sonrisa y asintiendo dándole a entender que estaba bien, pero este no le creyó y sintió que tenía que consolarlo de algún modo, acercándose le tomaba el rostro notando esa mirada de tristeza que el jovencito trataba de ocultar, sintiéndose más vulnerable se lanzó a su regazo para que lo abrazara, el mayor sonrió y con timidez lo abrazaba.

\- Vámonos... sácame de aquí...- Casi rogaba Alois cuando lo abrazaba con fuerza, era la primera vez que se mostraba vulnerable con alguien, aun con Ciel se restringía porque no quería agobiarlo con sus males, en sus brazos se sentía debilitado pero fortalecido, no había duda de que sinceramente se estaba enamorando.

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, me alegra que les guste y lo sigan...

Gracias por el apoyo...

besos *


	14. Amor fortalecido en la distancia

Las parejas se divertían en la ciudad, almorzaron en medio de una conversación amena, luego caminaron por las calles para buscar algo interesante que hacer, cuando de repente encontraron una modesta pero acogedora librería. Sebastian que amaba leer se entusiasmó y sin dudarlos halaba a todos para entrar allí, Alois y Claude fueron a otro estante con disimulo querían al menos unos minutos a solas y ahora era el momento perfecto.

-Mira... este es mi libro favorito...- Se notaba muy emocionado al joven pelinegro tomando entre sus manos un libro, Ciel a su lado solo sonreía, de algún modo le resultaba incómodo estar allí.

-¿Tienes alguno favorito?- Cuestionaba el mayor a la jovencita que desviaba la mirada, parecía algo avergonzada, esta actitud le sorprendió un poco, ahora pensaba que tal vez ella no tenía un libro favorito pues era obvio que a su padre no le importaba que se instruyera.

-Bueno... sino tienes uno favorito, puedo ayudarte a escoger uno.- dijo animado para no hacerla sentir mal, con nervios escogía un libro que tuviera un título que llamara la atención de su pequeña, quien no parecía animarse.

-¿Te gusta el título de este?- Acertaba a decir mostrándole un libro con una hermosa portada y un título llamativo, pero Ciel frustrado apretaba los puños pues trataba de leer el título pero se le hacía muy difícil. -¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionaba al no escuchar una respuesta, ya un poco preocupado por ver la actitud de su dama, pues había dejado de sonreír y más bien fruncía el ceño en señal de molestia.

-No sé qué dice ahí...- Murmuraba con vergüenza la jovencita con la mirada llena de coraje y frustración, le era tan penoso admitir eso, pero con algo así no podía mentirle era un detalle difícil de ocultar.

-Lo siento... pero no debes sentirte mal por eso...- Le decía Sebastian abrazándola para que no se incomodara más y se tranquilizara, Ciel se sentía un poco más aliviado ¿Cómo podía ese hombre hacer que su ansiedad se desvaneciera de a poco solo con un abrazo?, esto le reconfortaba y en parte le atemorizaba ya que nunca había sentido tanta ansiedad al necesitar a alguien.

-Sé leer algunas silabas, pero...- En un murmullo le decía, pues solo reconocía algunas silabas pero con la falta de practica ya hasta se estaba olvidando de eso.

-No hay problema... yo te enseño.- Con una gran sonrisa le escuchaba decir a su amado, esto le hizo animarse. -no tienes que molestarte.- Con timidez le respondía a su propuesta.

-No me molesta, más bien me alegra tener un motivo más que compartir los dos.- Era la sincera respuesta que daba el joven ante esa negativa, la pequeña no podía negarse si él la miraba con tanta ternura, sonrojada asentía con la cabeza.

-pero seré un tutor estricto, señorita Ciel.- Alegaba divertido Sebastian con una sonrisa yendo a otro estante donde habían unos libros para los que iniciaban la lectura tomando del brazo de su dama se encaminaban hacia allá.

-Seré una estudiante muy aplicada... Ya lo verás...- Decía la joven con una pequeña sonrisa, con cada detalle sentía que se enamoraba más de ese joven, embelesada no dejaba de ver esa pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso lo veremos...- Murmuró el joven al sentirse observado por su pequeña, y eso solo le provocaba sonreír más.

-No me desafíes, Sebastian...-Se escuchaba el tono altivo de la joven, lo que menos le gustaba era que le desafiaran, además este sería un desafío muy interesante. Ambos se quedaron escogiendo los libros que llevarían para sus clases. Alois que a lo lejos veía la escena podía predecir lo que pudo haber sucedido, seguramente Ciel le había confesado que era casi un analfabeto, y con lo orgulloso que era, eso debió ser muy difícil de admitir, pero al ver que ya estaba sonriendo, suspiraba aliviado, Claude que estaba a su lado no entendía que sucedía y el rubio se lo contó rápidamente.

-¿Sabes leer?- Cuestionaba con duda el mayor al rubio que miraba unos libros.

-Si un poco... yo le enseñé a Ciel lo poco que sabe, es que su padre dijo que no era necesario leer, ni aprender... y si insistía me castigaría a mí... - Contestaba con resignación pues ese hombre más egoísta y perverso no podía ser, recordarlo le cambiaba el ánimo y como no quería arruinar su cita decidió cambiar de tema con prisa. -Pero Ciel es muy listo...- Murmuraba con aire orgulloso al presumir del intelecto de su amigo, de quien estaba seguro que si tuviera los recursos necesario para estudiar el sería todo prodigio en sus clases.

-¿Listo?...- Con extrañeza repetía el mayor. -Siempre te confundes en referirte a ella... con el- Decía con algo de sospecha pues no era la primera vez que lo confundía de género al referirse de la dulce chica que en ese momento se sonreía tímidamente con Sebastian a unos pocos metros.

-Mi forma de expresarme es mala a veces... lo siento... es que tú me pones nervioso.- Fue la respuesta nerviosa de Alois al darse cuenta de su error, ese error que podía poner en riesgo la relación de su amigo pues podrían descubrir la verdad que ocultaba. El otro no muy convencido lo escuchaba pequeños detalles que le eran sospechosos pero ese sentir se esfumó cuando el travieso rubio lo halaba de la mano y se alejaban lentamente hacia otro lado de la librería.

-No nos están viendo, sería bueno escaparnos para estar solos un rato...- Se le escuchaba murmurar al jovencito cuando se escabullían en otra repisa y al no ser vistos se regalaban un apasionado beso, no podían negarse mutuamente que se sentían atraídos, pero no daban por certero que ese sentimiento fuera amor, ya que ninguno quería ilusionarse en vano. En ese tipo de relación estarían hasta llegar a conocerse mejor, era como un acuerdo que los dos concluyeron de forma mutua pero sin palabras.

El fin de semana terminó sin mayor novedad, Sebastian como tarea a su pequeña aprendiz le dejó unos libros para que practicara la lectura y un cuaderno para que practicara también su escritura, como Ciel era listo aprendía muy rápido, en los siguientes fines de semana ya leía perfectamente, después de todo tenía mucho motivo para inspirarse y alcanzar ese propósito, lo que menos quería era decepcionar por ahora a su amado, en esos encuentros en los fines de semana su amor se fortalecía mucho más y estaban seguros de que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Ciel parecía tener un poco de esperanza, si el amor era muy fuerte tal vez Sebastian al enterarse de la verdad se enojaría pero era probable que le terminara perdonando, en su fantasiosa mente enamorada quería pensarlo así. Cada hora del día y la noche lo pensaba, lo extrañaba y sinceramente lo amaba... hasta en sus sueños lo veía. Estaba planeando seriamente contarle la verdad en cualquier momento pero le faltaba valor para hacerlo, y para reunir ese valor necesitaba tiempo, y cuanto más el tiempo pasaba sentía enamorarse más... Un círculo vicioso de amor y mentira que tiritaba en su miedo de perderlo y en su gran anhelo de tenerlo.

Sin darse cuenta llegó diciembre y en especial un día que Sebastian estaba esperando con mucha ansiedad, el cumpleaños de su pequeña dama, aunque era un día entre la semana, en esos días en que no la veía, sin embargo se prestaba a ir a buscarla en esa noche, era una ocasión especial y era necesario ese pequeño viaje inesperado. Eran un poco más de las cuatro y el joven empresario dejaba todo en orden para marcharse, su amigo que lo observaba removía su cabeza con resignación.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Es muy precipitado... Es una locura. – Le cuestionaba al verlo arreglarse un poco frente al espejo.

-Tienes razón es una locura, pero nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida...- Le respondió con certeza y una sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios con gran ilusión. -No soporto esta distancia, quiero tenerla cerca cada día de mi vida.- Terminaba de decir el apuesto joven con algo de nostalgia pero esa sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios y tomando entre sus manos una pequeña caja la abría para ver ese anillo de deslumbrante brillo, cerrándola se la guardaba al bolsillo.

-Cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, no hay quien te haga desistir de eso... solo me queda desearte buena suerte.- Le decía su amigo totalmente resignado, pero a la vez contento por la decisión de su amigo solo esperaba que Ciel le dijera que si a la propuesta que esa noche le harían, y sabiendo lo enamorada que estaba la jovencita que cumplía dieciséis, no dudaba que aceptara.

-Gracias...- Murmuró sonriente el joven empresario mientras salía de su oficina para encontrarse con la pequeña mujer de sus sueños, esa de quien estaba como idiota enamorado... Sin sospechar que tal vez su propuesta matrimonial sería rechazada y por un fuerte motivo que él ingenuamente desconocía.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y seguir este fic,


	15. Una propuesta y una indeseada respuesta

Sebastian ilusionado llegaba al alegre lugar donde estaba su amada a quien sorprendería esa noche con una hermosa propuesta, algunos autos ya comenzaban también a parquearse cerca, como era mediado de semana no estaba muy concurrido como en las noches de fines de semana, el joven enamorado bajándose de su lujoso auto, tomaba aire como dándose fuerza, porque debía admitir que estaba bastante nervioso por el regalo especial que le daría a su pequeña que cumplía sus dulces dieciséis. Caminaba con lentitud mientras en su mente repasaba las palabras que diría en su propuesta matrimonial, pero todo ese ánimo se esfumó cuando vio a Ciel con su peluca y hermoso vestido sentada en una mesa junto a un desconocido, lleno de coraje se le acercó y tomándola del brazo la levantaba de la mesa con brusquedad.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Le gritó cuestionándole, la joven estaba sorprendida por esa inesperada visita pero más al ver esa actitud furiosa de su enamorado, quien se supone no debería estar ahí, solo se limitó a agachar la mirada con vergüenza. El otro hombre se prestaba a ayudarla pero Sebastian fuera de sí lo empujó tirándolo al suelo provocando un desorden allí, estaba tan enojado que nadie lo detendría. Alois aparecía en la escena al oír el escándalo, viéndolo lo entendió todo pero no alcanzó a justificar a su amigo, solo veía como los dos se alejaban de allí, seguramente irían donde el padre de Ciel.

-Creí que teníamos un trato...- Le gritó enojado Sebastian con afán de golpear al grotesco padre de su amada por no cumplir su parte del trato, se sentía engañado, todas esas semanas creyendo que su pequeña no estaba trabajando, corriendo peligro por estar con hombres que pudieran lastimarla, y esto no era así.

-Ella es mía... no quiero compartirla con nadie...- Entre dientes decía mirando de reojo a Ciel que no se dignaba a mirarlo.

-Lo lamento... No creas que hago esto siempre... solo fue hoy porque algunos clientes saben de mi cumpleaños... y...- Se escuchaba murmurar a la joven levantando la mirada que parecía sincera, Sebastian comenzó a creerle, su pequeña no podía estarle mintiendo, sin sospechar que así era.

-No tienes que justificar al mentiroso de tu padre.- Aclaró tomándole el rostro mirarle a los ojos para comprobar que no le mentía, porque si mentía eso significaba que todas esas semanas le había estado ocultando la verdad.

-Te digo la verdad... yo no te mentiría...- Le dijo mirándole a los ojos, una mentira que punzaba profundo en su corazón, el joven al ver tanta convicción en sus palabras, le creyó, abrazándola trataba de calmarse.

-¿Cómo puede pensar lo peor de nosotros...? Los de su clase siempre terminan rebajándonos...- Hablaba el hombre haciéndose el ofendido cuando bien sabía lo que le obligaba a hacer a su supuesta hija, aun cuando ella se negaba a trabajar por el sentimiento de culpa que le producía mentirle a la distancia a su enamorado.

-Comenzaré a venir a mediados de semana sorpresivamente...- Aclaraba el joven como dando por terminado ese malentendido, no estaba de más dejar avisado a ese ambicioso hombre, tomado de la mano de Ciel se alejaban de él.

-Lamento el haberte tratado así... A veces suelo ser muy impulsivo...- A modo de disculpa decía Sebastian cuando caminaban por el lugar, veía como tenía enrojecido el brazo de su pequeña donde la había halado con fuerza.

-No es nada...- Dijo la jovencita con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar del mal momento se alegraba que su deseo se hubiera cumplido, lo que más anhelaba en su cumpleaños era ver a ese galante joven, entrelazando sus dedos fortalecían más esa tomada de manos, caminaron hasta el pequeño riachuelo que era como su lugar de encuentro a solas.

-Feliz cumpleaños número dieciséis...- Era el sincero deseo del joven cuando con una dulce sonrisa no dejaba de mirara a ese bello rostro sonrojado que amaba. Ciel emocionado lo abrazaba, una explosión de sentimientos y emociones le embargaban en su ser, era la primera vez que tenía un cumpleaños tan feliz, saber que alguien lo amaba, lo necesitaba, pero esos pensamientos de felicidad se opacaban con la mentira en que se basaba su relación. Con susurros la joven le agradecía por su afecto sincero, Sebastian solo confirmaba a cada segundo que ella era la que le acompañaría en sus días y noches en la vida y tal vez por la eternidad, unieron sus labios en un profundo y amoroso beso que evidenciaba sus más sinceros sentimientos.

-¿Cuánto más lo seguiremos celebrando?- Cuestionaba Ciel después de ese beso, pues el domingo anterior a su cumpleaños lo habían celebrado junto a sus amigos. -No tenías que venir...- Decía tímidamente mirándolo al rostro mientras su mano lo acariciaba, pues sabía que era todo un sacrificio dejar la ciudad para venir a verlo a mediado de la semana.

-¿Y perderme tú primer cumpleaños juntos?- Era la respuesta del joven que cariñoso no dejaba de mimar a su enamorada. -Te prometo que el próximo año, te despertaré con un beso y pasaremos todo el día juntos.- terminaba de decir con gran ilusión.

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar del futuro... prefiero vivir el ahora.- En un susurro lleno de nostalgia hablaba la jovencita con la mirada que se perdía en el firmamento.

-Además no creas que dentro de un año estaremos juntos de esa manera.- Dijo con vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba insinuando, pues si la despertaba con un beso era porque debieron dormir juntos y pensarlo le hizo ruborizarse en gran manera.

-¿Por qué no?- Le preguntaba con coquetería el joven haciendo que se avergonzara más. -Dentro de un año seremos esposos...- Afirmaba levantándole el rostro.

-No digas esas cosas...- En un murmullo tímido decía la jovencita con la mirada iluminada. -Soy menor de edad.- Objetaba para no decir cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que se negaba a esa ilusión.

-Cumpliste dieciséis... ya podemos...- Trataba de convencerla, ella ya notaba la seriedad y ya no parecía ser una simple idea, sonaba como una propuesta y comenzó a incomodarle.

-No entiendo...- Murmuraba confundida desviando un poco la mirada.

-Solo dime que si...- Se le escuchaba decir a Sebastian cuando sacaba la pequeña cajita del bolsillo y se lo mostraba.

-¿Aceptas casarte con este idiota que vive solo para amarte?- Le proponía con un pequeño sonrojo cuando abría la pequeña caja y se mostraba el anillo con un precioso diamante color azul zafiro, que combinaba perfecto a la mirada de la joven que estaba en shock sin acertar que decir, ni que hacer.

-Yo...- Musitaba bajito sintiendo como el corazón parecía salirse del pecho, mirando el semblante ilusionado de su pretendiente

-Yo no puedo aceptarlo... lo siento...- Dijo con tristeza cerrando la cajita agachaba la cabeza, sentía que la culpa le invadía, tan enamorado lo tenía que ya era capaz de hacerle esa propuesta y lo estaba lastimando con su negativa, era una punzada fría y dolorosa en su corazón. Sebastian desilusionado se guardaba la cajita en el bolsillo.

-Puedo saber... ¿Por qué la negativa?- Era la pregunta que por el momento agobiaba al joven que se sentía rechazado por ese no, pero al ver la actitud de su damisela sospechaba que había un motivo fuerte para que se negara de esa manera, tratando de dejar su desilusión a un lado trataba de mostrarse comprensivo, abrazándola le daba ánimo, o más bien se daban aliento mutuamente.

-¿Me amas?- Sebastian le cuestionaba mientras sus brazos la rodeaban con calidez, Ciel en ese momento se debatía entre decir la verdad o seguir con la mentira, era el momento para acabar con ese tormento, dulce tormento que le agobiaba, el perderlo para siempre era lo único que contemplaba ahora... antes de seguirlo lastimando.

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic... lamento la demora... espero haya sido de su agrado y disculpen dejarlos de nuevo con la intriga

nos leemos pronto... no olviden comentar.


	16. Una oportunidad perdida

Ciel asentía con su cabeza al afirmar sinceramente a la pregunta ¿Qué si lo amaba?, con esa respuesta el corazón desilusionado del joven se calmaba, a la vez que le embargaba una extraña tristeza en su ser que no se podía explicar. Sentía como ella tiritaba en sus brazos, parecía querer hablar pero no lo hizo, antes de que las palabras se pronunciaran en sus labios unas frías lágrimas se evidenciaban.

-No llores... Si no quieres casarte lo comprendo, eres muy joven todavía...- Decía tratando de ser comprensivo ante esas lagrimas que en secreto eran la evidencia de la batalla interna de la jovencita, al debatirse en decir la verdad, pero palabras no hallaba y la opresión en su pecho no le ayudaba.

-Creo que me precipité...- Le calmaba Sebastian abrazándola sin sospechar lo que pasaba dentro de los pensamientos de su damisela. -Es solo que quiero tenerte cerca, aquí ni siquiera te puedo llamar por teléfono, o comunicarnos de algún modo durante la semana.- Decía con pesar, pues sus intenciones eran sinceras y detestaba el estar tantos días separados sin tener noticias de ella.

-Perdóname... Solo te extraño demasiado- Le susurró al oído con arrepentimiento esto solo aumentaba la confusión de la joven, que el solo pensar no tenerlo cerca le sería una tortura, pero a la vez tenerlo cerca y saber que lo lastimaba era una tortura también, esto pensaba con pesar.

-Sebastian... Yo debo decirte...- Se le escuchaba decir cuando parecía ya haber tomado una decisión, era más difícil de lo que pensaba ya que tenerlo así, viéndolo a los ojos simplemente no acertaba que decir, su certeza se desvanecía al notar su mirada llena de amor, se quedó callada con una enorme frustración.

-No tienes que disculparte por el rechazo...- Aclaraba el joven presintiendo que su dama quería disculparse por su negativa a la propuesta, estaba equivocado pues no era eso lo que quería decirle. Ciel no hablaba, no podía aclarar todo o tal vez no quería en el fondo de su ser.

-Siempre es lo mismo, pido matrimonio y me rechazan, supongo no debo ser un buen tipo...- Insinuaba divertido Sebastian para calmar la tensión del momento, aunque nunca a nadie había hecho tal propuesta, la mirada algo celosa de la joven se fijó en él ante tal insinuación. El otro divertido sonrió al ver ese gesto celoso.

-No digas tonterías, eres el sueño hecho realidad de cualquiera...- Susurró la joven con sinceridad casi de forma inconsciente, al notar lo que dijo se sonrojó más.

-Querida... me basta con ser el sueño hecho realidad para ti.- Ante ese halago el joven emocionado sonreía, no era común escucharla hablar de esa manera tan romántica, rozando sus labios entre sí, sonreía.

-Eres lo más importante de mi vida, sino te tuviera creo que moriría de tristeza.- Le susurraba sobre sus labios con cariño y a la vez con melancolía. Ciel agachó la mirada al escuchar esa confesión.

-Imaginé que tal vez dirías que no a mi propuesta, así que pensé en otra...- hablaba Sebastian tomando el rostro de su pequeña para que le mirara y borrar esa triste mirada.

-¿Qué te parece si te saco de aquí?- Cuestionó ilusionado tomando las manos de ella. -...Te alquilaré un departamento en la ciudad.- Terminaba de decir con mucha ilusión, pero Ciel no entendía bien lo que trataba de decir y con extrañeza le fijaba la mirada.

-No... no... no... no pienses que te quiero llevar a vivir conmigo... sin casarnos...- en una aclaración nerviosa hablaba el atractivo joven al ver esa mirada sospechosa que le daban por su otra propuesta.

-Pero estando en la ciudad al menos podremos comunicarnos. Además podrías seguir estudiando, te haría bien cambiar de ambiente.- Seguía aclarando pues precisamente no se la llevaría a la ciudad donde el vivía sino que la dejaría en la ciudad que estaba cerca de ella.

-No lo creo posible...- Dijo Ciel ante esa propuesta aunque le gustaba la idea el aceptarla solo sería comprometerse más con el joven que le rogaba con la mirada que aceptara, quien al escuchar su seria negativa desvió la mirada con pesar y algo de resentimiento.

-Pareciera como si no quisieras tenerme cerca...- Murmuraba entre dientes sin mirarla, la joven se sintió mal por lo que estaba provocando, si tan solo dijera la verdad Sebastian ya no le estaría rogando.

-No es eso... es solo que...- Igual en un murmullo decía como queriendo decirle la verdad, pero lo próximo que sintió fue como este le halaba del brazo y se levantaban para ir a la tienda donde estaba su padre. Era casi medianoche y Ciel en su cama daba vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, su amigo desde la otra cama lo veía en esa extraña actitud, desde que se había ido Sebastian no quería hablar.

-¿Qué sucede Ciel? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos secretos?- Cuestionaba resentido el rubio en medio de un pequeño puchero, había sido una noche especial para su amigo y este no le contaba ningún detalle, la curiosidad lo mataba.

-Soy la peor persona en el mundo.- Se escuchaba decir al de mirada azulina con odio y coraje para sí mismo, mientras sus dedos rozaban sus labios pues aun podía sentir esa calidez del dulce y profundo beso de despedida que su pretendiente le regaló antes de marcharse, una hora atrás.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntaba curioso el rubio mirando a su amigo que se sonrojaba con esa dulce y romántica rememoración. Este se quedó callado y se prestaba a contarle la noticia que lo involucraba a Alois también.

-Este fin de semana nos vamos a vivir a la ciudad...- Le contaba sin mucho ánimo el jovencito, recordando como su ferviente enamorado había convencido a su padre de este cambio, le costó mucho convencerlo pero al final el dinero hizo su efecto. En parte era el cambio que anhelaba, y eso era lo que más le pesaba, ¿Estaba aprovechándose de la buena voluntad y el amor sincero de Sebastian? Por tal motivo se sentía de lo peor, la mentira estaba enmarañándose más, al final todo sería más doloroso cuando se descubriera.

-¿en serio?- Era la expresión algo emocionada de Alois, el salir de ese lugar era su mayor anhelo sobre todo al no tener que ver al viejo pervertido que abusaba de él cuando le placía.

-No sé cómo me dejé convencer...- Murmuraba deprimido el de mirada azulina. -Hoy tuve la oportunidad de confesarle la verdad... y no pude...- Terminaba de decir, aun cuando ya sabía que por ahora no podía hacer más, esas oportunidades las perdió. La culpa le embargaba con tristeza pero a la vez se sentía conmovido por ver tan devoto amor que ese joven le tenía.

-Es muy egoísta lo que estoy haciendo... y mi única excusa es que estoy perdidamente enamorado.- Hablaba para sí mientras con fuerza cerraba los ojos y se prestaba a dormir, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que su amigo le decía. En su mente solo la imagen de ese a quien amaba vacilaba entre sus sentimientos de culpa y amor que lo esos que lo agobiaban y a la vez le reconfortaban con tanta dulzura.

 ** _Gracias por seguir este fic... se los agradezco con el corazón *_**

besos


	17. Un amor apasionado da comienzo

Llegó el sábado y se notaba la ansiedad de Ciel, pues caminaba de un lado para el otro en el lugar donde llegaban los visitantes, estaba esperando que Sebastian llegara, ya que habían acordado ese día, dedicarlo para buscar un departamento en la ciudad.

-Según tú le vas a confesar hoy la verdad...- Se escuchaba decir con ironía al rubio mientras se acercaba a la supuesta dama que detenía su andar ansioso ante ese comentario.

-Lo voy a hacer...- refutaba con firmeza al oír tal insinuación.

-Si... como no...- Se le burló su amigo con una sonrisa, sabía que no era capaz de hacerlo aun cuando bastantes oportunidades tuvo y no lo hizo.

-Apenas lo ves te acobardas en confesárselo, estás tan enamorado que sabiendo que haces mal al mentirle, prefieres hundirte en la mentira para no perderlo.- Eran las duras palabras de Alois a su amigo que solo desviaba la mirada, aunque no quisiera admitirlo eso era la verdad, la triste verdad.

-¿Se supones que estás animándome, regañándome o qué?- Le cuestionaba con molestia el joven de hermosa mirada azulina ya era bastante con los reproches que así mismo se hacía como para andar escuchando los reproches de otros, con enojo le miraba.

-No te enojes...- Acertaba a decir el rubio para evitar el pelearse, no le gustaba pelearse con su amigo, cuando se veía como un lujoso auto se parqueaba cerca y pudo ver como la mirada molesta de Ciel se iluminaba al solo ver quien con una sonrisa se bajaba del auto.

-Solo sé que cuando más profunda sea la mentira, él no va a perdonarte tan fácil...- Susurraba con pesar al ver como se saludaban con cariño, al menos se consolaba con la idea de que amor verdadero existía aunque fuera basado en una mentira. Todo ese pesar se esfumó del rubio cuando notó como otro caballero se bajaba y se acomodaba los lentes, con una sonrisa se le acercaba fingiendo el no estar emocionado.

-Claude...- Le llamó para saludarlo con una apretón de manos, sorprendentemente el mayor tomó la iniciativa agachándose un poco, le besaba la frente, esta muestra de afecto hizo sonrojar a Alois, y él no era de los que se sonrojaba con facilidad. Ciel no entendía que pasaba entonces Sebastian le explicó con brevedad que su amigo iba a mostrar sus serias intenciones románticas con el rubio, ya que su inicio fue un poco apresurado quería empezar de nuevo siendo un poco más detalloso. Se notaba lo feliz que estaba el joven de cabellera rubia con la atención del otro y como el pretendiente de Ciel parecía aprobarlo y estaba seguro que lo convencería también. Emprendieron con apuro su pequeño viaje a la ciudad Sebastian que conducía el auto a su lado tenía a su bella dama, y la otra pareja que no dejaba de coquetearse con la mirada en el asiento trasero mantenían una amena conversación.

-Bastante costoso le saldrá el chistesito...- Exclamaba Claude cuando en medio de la amena charla surgió el tema del alquiler del departamento, añadiéndole todo el gasto de lo que comprarían para tener las comodidades que surgirían también. Este tema avergonzó a Ciel que agachó la mirada apenada.

-Cállate... Además tú acordaste pagar la mitad...- Refutó Sebastian con algo de molestia, pues ese hombre había rogado para ayudar en los gastos para que Alois no le fuera una carga, el que lo pusiera al descubierto lo hizo abochornarse.

-Shhh...- Le hacía callar a Sebastian con mala cara por imprudente pues se suponía era algo que el rubio no debía enterarse, este sonrió gustoso y le apretaba la mano.

-¿Por Alois?- Cuestionó Ciel con una sonrisa, con intención de molestar al serio amigo de su enamorado.

-Eres lista mi niña...- Le decía a su damisela con una sonrisa, también con la intención de molestarlo después de todo él es quien empezó con las indiscreciones.

-Claro que yo no voy a pagar nada...- Alegaba el avergonzado hombre sintiendo la mirada amorosa del joven a su lado. -Eres encantador cuando te sonrojas...-fue lo que le susurró al oído Alois haciéndolo sonrojar más, Sebastian reía en alto al ver a su amigo de esa manera, la supuesta dama solo sonreía al ver tan hermosa risa de su amado, y lo que su amigo le había dicho antes era verdad, no podía decirle la verdad, no ahora...

Pasaron parte del día recorriendo algunos departamentos, estando revisando uno de tantos departamentos de los edificios del centro de la ciudad, Ciel no quería algo ostentoso pero su enamorado se empeñaba en querer darle lo mejor, así que no se ponían de acuerdo, y comenzaron a discutir y a unos pasos los observaban sus amigos.

-Parecen de verdad una pareja...- Decía con el afán de molestarlos Alois, la pareja se miró entre si y solo desviaron la mirada porque sus peleas no eran nada serias pero siempre buscaban un pretexto para iniciar una, y los dos obstinados no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer y al final terminaban quedando de acuerdo con un beso.

-Una pareja de casados...- Dijo el de lentes con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- Cuestionó ilusionado el joven empresario, pues ese como un halago para él, su dulce dama solo desviaba la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Todavía está en pie la propuesta... querida...- Se le insinuaba el joven a su pequeña recordándole que la propuesta de matrimonio seguiría pendiente hasta que quisiera.

-Te tendré rogando por ello...- Con altivez respondía la dama con la mirada desafiante, eso enamoraba más al joven que se le acercaba para besarla.

-Tanta crueldad en un ser tan bello.- Le susurró sobre los labios, solo bastó que dijera aquello para que sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso, ese beso que se tornó más apasionado, ni siquiera Ciel que era tan tímido en mostrarse de esa manera, parecía ignorar que lo estaban observando. Alois sorprendido veía por primera vez a su amigo desenvolverse de tal forma, pero parecía no sorprenderle a Sebastian pues le correspondía gustoso, era como si ya se habían besado así antes.

-Pueden estrenar la cama si desean...- Dijo sarcástico el rubio pues ya se estaba incomodando, la pareja se separó de inmediato y disimulando la vergüenza comenzaron a hablar de otro tema. Los dos hombres dejaron a solas a los amigos en el departamento mientras hablaban con el encargado de los precios de alquiler y otros detalles.

-Hey Ciel...- Le llamaba a su amigo pues este parecía algo esquivo.

-¿Qué?- Murmuró ante el llamado mientras se asomaba a la ventana del departamento, se podía ver desde lo alto el movimiento incesante de la ciudad.

-No sabía que Sebastian y tú se besaran de esa manera...- Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, el otro no se atrevió a mirarlo ni a responder su insinuación. -Ese beso fue un poco lascivo... y fue más por tu parte que la de él...- Completaba su comentario al no escuchar que le refutara.

-Si te digo esto no es para que te enojes, es solo que tu cuerpo puede traicionarte...- Le dijo al ver como callado lo miraba mal.

-No quisiera que al final tu cuerpo te descubrirá... y eso sería muy penoso.- Se atrevió a decir a pesar de la molestia evidente.

-Tienes razón...- Murmuró Ciel desviando la mirada, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera al tener así a Sebastian, era como si esos besos hacían calmar la ansiedad que su mentira provocaba.

-Es solo que...- Se quedó sin terminar de confesar lo que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir, ese calor que le provocaba su amado, quien se les acercaba emocionado.

-Ya firmamos el contrato... ahora mismo pueden mudarse...- Exclamaba con emoción Sebastian y les mostraba el contrato de alquiler, del cómodo y un poco lujoso departamento, en ese edificio que estaba en una de las zonas exclusivas de la ciudad.

-Es muy precipitado...- Musitó entre dientes Ciel. -Esperemos a mañana como habíamos acordado.- Terminaba de decir con una pequeña sonrisa para no arruinarle la emoción al otro.

-Lo que tú digas...- Dijo este y comenzaron a ver con más detalle el departamento para saber que le faltaba, aunque ya estaba amoblado, tenían cosas que comprar.

-Este será mi cuarto...- Se escuchó decir al rubio al abrir una de las tres habitaciones que tenían, lanzándose emocionado a la cama.

-La cama es muy suave... hasta raro me siento de dormir aquí.- Seguía diciendo emocionado mientras daba vueltas en la cama, Claude lo veía y pensamientos perversos cruzaban su mente. Ciel se le acercaba para saber si de verdad era suave la cama, recostándose sutilmente y ahora era Sebastian que se le cruzaban pensamientos sucios, que disimulaba.

-Si alguien quisiera acompañarnos.- Insinuaba con coquetería el rubio casi adivinando lo que su pervertido pretendiente parecía imaginarlo al verlo en la cama.

-¡Alois!- Le regañó su amigo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. -No hables de esa manera.- lo seguía regañando mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Lo siento mamá Ciel.- Se le burlaba Alois y todos comenzaron a reír ante esas palabras. Después de unos minutos se encaminaban a las tiendas cercanas para comprar lo que les faltaba. Ya cuando la noche estaba asomándose tenían ya casi listo el departamento para mudarse al día siguiente, cansadas las parejas se sentaban en los muebles a tomar un respiro. Sin darse cuenta Ciel y Sebastian se quedaron dormidos esto fue aprovechado por la otra pareja. El rubio le hizo señas de ir a su habitación y con sigilo se escabulleron en ella.

-Nhn...- Era el leve jadeo de la pareja que se besaban de forma apasionada en la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a los otros y seguir con su sensual travesura. Esos besos se tornaron más profundos y llenos de erotismo, cerraron con seguro la puerta y sin más se lanzaron a la cama.

-Hagámoslo rápido...- Dijo Alois bajándose los pantalones y ropa interior, el otro avergonzado hacia lo mismo, el que pretendía tomarse la relación con más calma, pero era imposible con el impetuoso rubio. Claude masajeaba su erección y se disponía a embestirlo, acomodándose entre sus piernas, totalmente excitado se besaban, después de ese beso se le acercaba al oído para preguntarle algo.

-¿Es tu primera vez?- Cuestionó el mayor, aunque sospechaba que no sería el primero en la vida del jovencito, este se incomodó por la pregunta, hasta parecía molestarse y se frustró, pues inconscientemente recordaba que su vida sexual era solamente ser usado por ese viejo asqueroso.

-No... pero si eso te molesta...- Murmuró con intención de levantarse de la cama.

-No lo pregunté para enojarte... solo quería saber si debía ser gentil.- Le detuvo el otro con una pequeña sonrisa, para no tensar más el momento.

-¿Serás rudo?- Cuestionó con picardía el rubio casi mordiéndose los labios, pues notaba que su amante no había preguntado aquello para hacerlo sentir mal.

-No podría... eres importante para mi.- Le confesó el hombre con sinceridad, esas palabras bastaron para el enamorado Alois, con un beso sentía como ahora su cuerpo era corrompido, pero con alguien que si deseaba y sobre todo con quien si disfrutaría de la intimidad. Sentía como el doloroso pasado se borraba con cada beso, caricia y embestida. Pasaron varios minutos, en medio de un calor imperioso y respiraciones agitadas, no podían evitar el temor de sentirse descubiertos y con un orgasmo simultáneo se estremecían en la cama, casi de inmediato se levantaban antes que los otros se despertaran.

-Te amo Claude...- Le susurraba Alois sobre los labios con amor, con un sincero amor, después de esa entrega casi furtiva pero significativa se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, el otro ante esa confesión solo lo besó con ternura, confirmándole sin palabras que también sentía lo mismo. Saliendo de la habitación se turnaron para ir al baño para asearse un poco.

-La próxima vez será más extenso ¿Verdad?- Le murmuraba coqueto el rubio cuando estaban en el sofá junto a la otra pareja,

-No suelo terminar rápido...- Respondía con jactancia el mayor con aire coqueto, y sus labios rozaban, entonces sintieron como los otros se despertaban sin sospechar lo que había pasado en esa casi hora que se habían dormido, pero notaron una nueva complicidad entre esos dos, algo extraño que prefirieron ignorar.

*

 ** _Gracias por seguir este fic... les agradezco con el corazón_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado este capitulo..._**


	18. Un nuevo comienzo

Esa misma noche después de dejar a los jóvenes en donde pasarían su última noche en la pequeña comunidad gitana, se observaba a dos hombres que descansaban muy tranquilos en el nuevo departamento, pues se les hacía más fácil quedarse allí que regresar a Londres, para regresar ahí mismo al día siguiente. Sebastian notó algo pensativo a su amigo además parecía estar contento.

-¿Se puede saber el motivo de tu alegría?- Le cuestionaba en forma burlona a su amigo que parecía salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué alegría?- Decía disimulando lo que en su interior estaba ocurriendo, esa entrega fue más significativa de lo que pensaba, era como la confirmación de sus sentimientos estaba sin duda alguna enamorado del rubio de hermosa sonrisa.

-Hay formas de mostrar alegría sin necesidad de mostrar una gran sonrisa.- Comentaba el pelinegro al notar como su amigo desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado al sentirse descubierto, aunque no sonriera mucho su mirada denotaba una verdadera felicidad. -Tú estás feliz... Te conozco muy bien...- Terminaba de decir Sebastian con una sonrisa y no había necesidad de ser un genio para saber el motivo de esa inesperada alegría.

-Supongo debe ser por Alois.- Dijo para confirmar lo que pensaba y al ver el gesto nervioso de su amigo, sabía que había acertado.

-El también parecía emocionado cuando nos despedimos.- Seguía hablando al notar el silencio de Claude, era lo malo de tener un amigo tan poco expresivo, tenía que sacarle las palabras a la fuerza.

-Vamos... cuéntame...- Se le escuchaba decir con entusiasmo, el otro se acomodó los lentes y parecía un poco nervioso.

-Se besaron mientras nos quedamos dormidos.- Sugería traviesamente Sebastian para seguir la conversación, pues notaba que su amigo parecía querer decir algo y no se atrevía.

-Algo así...- Murmuró el de lentes bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de licor. -Sebastian... Te voy a decir algo pero prométeme que no te enojas.- Pedia con algo de vergüenza, su amigo se cruzó de brazos con seriedad, no podia ser lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Le cuestionó con curiosidad y una idea cruzaba su mente.

-No te lo contaría... pero la verdad estoy algo confundido...- Confesaba el timido hombre mirando fijamente el licor de la copa que tenía entre las manos.

-Bueno... Te escucho y trataré de no enojarme.- Fue la respuesta del otro al notar como de verdad su amigo parecía confundido.

-Alois y yo tuvimos sexo mientras ustedes se durmieron.- Dijo Claude sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo que al escuchar esa confesión se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Qué?- Musitaba entre enojado y sorprendido su amigo al escucharlo, ya que no parecía ser una broma. -Pero si nos dormimos solo unos minutos...-Alegaba Sebastian al pensar en el momento que estuvieron juntos, si en todo el dia no se habían separado las parejas, solo acertó a pensar cuando se durmieron un rato.

-fueron 45 minutos...- Habló Claude acomodándose los lentes. -Tiempo suficiente para eso.- Murmuraba y en su mente repasaba ese grato momento junto a su ahora amante.

-Me prometiste que irías despacio con el... Cierro los ojos y te lo...- Le regañaba Sebastian con molestia, era imposible no enojarse cuando su amigo había faltado a su palabra, este solo agachaba la mirada y se dejaba regañar pues no ganaba discutiendo lo que era irrefutable.

-Sé que lo prometí... pero...- Susurraba con algo de tristeza, pues había un sentimiento que opacaba su alegría, algo que no podía entender y eso era lo que lo mantenía tan confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionaba Sebastian al escucharlo hablar así, suspiró y prefirió calmarse ante todo estaba la amistad en los momentos difíciles

-fue un bello momento... y no me arrepiento.- Respondía a su pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si te fue agradable y no te arrepientes... No entiendo que es lo que te confunde, que te provoca tristeza- Hablaba ahora confundido Sebastian, no acertaba a pensar que le sucedía, a que se debía esa ambigüedad de emociones.

-Alois... él ha sufrido... creo que alguien lo ha lastimado mucho.- comenzaba a decir en medio de una profunda tristeza y algo de frustración, le dolía el pensar que su amado jovencito haya sido lastimado.

-Creo que han abusado de él...- Con duda hablaba, y en el fondo de su ser rogaba que no fueran ciertas sus sospechas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó con incertidumbre su amigo al escuchar tan fuerte insinuación.

-Por la manera en que me miraba cuando lo hacíamos, era como si le doliera... pero no era un dolor físico.- Dijo cerrando los ojos y trayendo a su mente esa mirada de desesperación cuando bajo su cuerpo disfrutaban del placer carnal. -no sé... por eso estoy confundido...- Terminaba de decir en medio de un suspiro, y esa mirada desesperada no se apartaba de su mente. Los dos amigos se quedaban en silencio, no era de sorprenderse que en un entorno como ese, hechos de esa clase sucedieran, después ellos siguieron conversando. Mientras tanto en ese mismo instante en un lugar ya oscurecido y en silencio, una sombra se colaba en una pequeña tienda.

-Alois...- Era el desagradable llamado que escuchaba el jovencito cerca a su oído, estando en su cama intentaba dormir como lo hacía Ciel en la cama frente a la suya. Cerrando los ojos trataba de ignorar ese llamado.

-no creas que te dejaré ir sin despedirte de mí...- Esa voz insistia mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la sabana que cubría al rubio, que asqueado sentía como rozaban su intimidad.

-Me harás falta... Vamos a mi tienda.- Hablaba el padre de Ciel, sacando las sabanas que lo cubrían para que lo siguiera, se notaba muy ansioso.

-No quiero...- Murmuró enojado Alois tapándose de nuevo.

-No te estoy preguntando...- Alegaba el viejo destapandolo de nuevo y se disponía a tomar su brazo para halarlo a la fuerza.

-Si vuelves a tocarme... juro que grito...- Dijo amenazante y con certeza Alois, por primera vez se le enfrentaba de esa manera, sentía que si dejaba que ese viejo lo tocara era como traicionar a Claude, no iba a permitir que su cuerpo fuera tocado por alguien que no fuera su amante.

-Oh ya veo... Quieres que lastime a tu querido Ciel.- Le amenazaba el hombre con malicia haciendo intención de acercarse a su hijo que dormía plácidamente.

-No podrías... te juegas mucho dinero si llegas a lastimarlo.- Con seguridad en voz baja hablaba el rubio, sabiendo perfectamente la situación del viejo, quien se quedó solo en las intenciones pues su amenaza no surgió el efecto que deseaba como en las otras ocasiones.

-Es jugosa la cuota que Sebastian te dará por dejar que se lo lleven de aquí.- Alegaba el jovencito con una mirada desafiante. -No te conviene perderla.- Con una sonrisa igual de desafiante terminaba de decir, el mayor solo empuñó sus manos con frustración pues Alois tenía toda la razón. Se le acercó con la intención de abusar allí mismo de él, pero el otro llamó a Ciel en voz baja.

-Alois...- Se escuchaba decir al otro jovencito medio dormido disponiéndose a levantarse, el viejo con prisa salió de la tienda pero no sin antes mirar con odio al joven rubio que esa noche le negaba placer.

-Me la vas a pagar...- Murmuró antes de salir, y Ciel medio dormido parecía sentarse sin sospechar la escena que había interrumpido.

-Nada... sigue durmiendo...- Le aclaró Alois acercándosele lo recostaba, cubriéndolo con la sabana lo dejaba dormir. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sentía satisfecho, era como si su alma se librara de una pesada carga, unas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla cuando se acostó en su cama.

-Maldito viejo... a partir de hoy este cuerpo no te pertenece más...- Murmuró con una sonrisa de sincera alegría, los años de abuso llegaron a su fin, tal vez tenía muchas heridas que sanar todavía pero este era un inicio importante, agradecía al destino el haber puesto a Claude en su camino, ese hombre que se convirtió en su fuerza, su apoyo y en su gran amor.

A la mañana siguiente los jóvenes se despedían del lugar que guardaba tantos recuerdos dulces y amargos, aunque Ciel sospechaba que pronto regresaría ya que no tardaría mucho en descubrirse toda la verdad. Subiéndose al auto lujoso se disponían a empezar una nueva y mejor vida aunque sea por unas semanas.

 ** _Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia..._**

 ** _Gracias por leer_**

 ** _besos *_**


	19. Una nueva vida y algunas sorpresas

Estaban llegando a la ciudad, Alois no dejaba de hablar además que su sonrisa no se borraba, era evidente lo feliz que era junto a Claude en el asiento trasero del auto, Sebastian los miraba atento por el retrovisor para confirmar si era cierto lo que en la noche anterior le había confesado. Al verlos como se miraban no había duda de que estaban enamorados y con esa entrega de ayer parecían haber rectificado sus sentimientos.

-Ciel... ¿Te sucede algo?- Cuestionaba el joven cuando dejó de ver a la pareja que coquetamente conversaban, y notó como su pequeña estaba más callada de lo que era usualmente y su mirada se perdía en ritmo de la ciudad en la que ahora viviría.

-No... estoy bien...- Musitó sin mirarle, se sentía culpable por lo que hacía. Tenía ganas de bajarse de ese carro y echarse a correr.

-Cariño... mírame...- Le decía su enamorado mientras tomaba su mano para que lo viera. -Sé que algo te está molestando.- Habló tratando de ser comprensivo con la mirada esquiva la joven no sabía que decir, esa sensación de culpa le abrumaba más.

-No es nada...- Murmuró como respuesta, Sebastian no satisfecho con eso seguiría insistiendo, Alois que escuchaba sabía que le sucedía a su amigo y decidió intervenir para que la mentira siguiera.

-Es que Ciel está en sus días...- Acertó a decir el rubio en voz alta, lo que provocó que todos se sonrojaran en especial la supuesta joven.

-No digas eso... eres idiota.- Le gritó avergonzado, aunque en realidad no estaba en sus días pero el imaginárselo se llenaba de pena.

-Ah, es eso...- Susurró Sebastian algo sonrojado por tal embarazosa respuesta, desviaba la mirada y seguía conduciendo. Al menos con eso calmaron la tensión del momento por ahora. A los pocos minutos llegaron al edificio donde vivirían, bajaron sus bolsos y se prestaron a ir al departamento, los jovencitos notaron que estaba más arreglado de cómo lo habían dejado el día anterior, una vez instalados los dos adultos salieron a comprar el desayuno a una cafetería cercana así daban tiempo de que los dos jovencitos revisaran el departamento.

-En mis días...- Murmuró Ciel cuando estos se marcharon a manera de reclamo por lo dicho anteriormente.

-Es la excusa perfecta para cuando Sebastian te comience a interrogar, o cuando quiera algo más contigo... tú entiendes.- Sin pena alguna aclaraba con una sonrisa traviesa el rubio.

-Cállate...- Se escuchaba decir al de mirada azulina pensando en que tal vez pronto tendría que dar esa excusa si Sebastian trataba de seducirlo, su amigo se le burlaba y se prestaron a mirar lo que sus novios habían comprado.

-Y tu... Hoy he visto que estás más cariñoso con Claude... ¿Se te declaró o qué?- Hablaba algo malhumorada la jovencita sentándose en el sofá, y veía como su amigo con una radiante sonrisa se sentaba a su lado.

-Algo así...- Le respondió a su pregunta sin borrar la sonrisa. -Estoy enamorado mí querido Ciel...- Confesaba con la mirada iluminada y un pequeño suspiro.

-Este sentimiento me enloquece...- Seguía hablando ante el gesto malhumorado de Ciel que le molestaba tanta emoción, tal vez porque él no podía ser como Alois, de alguna forma lo envidiaba, pues su relación era sincera muy al contrario de la suya.

-Te recuerdo que estabas medio loco antes de que llegara Claude.- Advirtió con un tono algo divertido la supuesta dama para no hacer tan evidente su malestar, después de todo no tenía derecho de arruinar la alegría de su amigo.

-Es por eso... somos el complemento perfecto, yo estoy medio loco y el es tan serio que me controla.- Alois hablaba sin percatarse lo que su amigo sentía en esos momentos, estaba tan ilusionado que en su perspectiva no notaba a alguien más fuera su propia felicidad, Ciel no lo culpaba por ver cierto egoísmo en su querido amigo, suspirando olvidaría su malhumor. La puerta se abrió y los dos caballeros cargaban unas pequeñas bolsas donde traían el desayuno, debían tener un banquete de bienvenida, comenzaron a desayunar estrenando el modesto comedor en medio de una charla agradable.

-Tenemos obsequios de bienvenida para los dos.- Decía emocionado Sebastian cuando terminaron de comer y caminaba hacia su bolso de donde sacaba dos pequeñas cajas. Una la agarró Claude y se la dio a su rubio, los dos jóvenes miraban expectantes sus obsequios y los abrieron.

-No tenías que...- Advertía tímidamente Ciel al ver un moderno y sofisticado celular.

-Gracias...- Alegaba con alegría el rubio y aprovechó para besar a su amante como agradecimiento. Ciel no se quedó atrás y le regaló un pequeño beso a su devoto pretendiente que sonreía ante ese tímido agradecimiento.

-El objetivo de todo esto era el estar comunicados, y no podemos estarlo sin estos.- Se escuchaba decir a Sebastian señalando los celulares, le alegraba el solo pensar que ahora si la distancia no sería tan grande si se mantenían en contacto al menos así.

-Wow... Siempre quise uno de estos.- Exclamaba feliz el rubio quien habría deseado tener un teléfono asi, un lujo que pensó no tendría, emocionado se apegaba a Claude para que le explicara cómo funcionaba y el otro atento con gusto le ayudaría, la otra pareja también hizo lo mismo. Asi pasaron ese primer día juntos en la ciudad, aprendiendo cosas nuevas, entre conversaciones tontas y el cariño evidente entre si, llegó la noche que alertaba que ese fin de semana había terminado y los caballeros debían marcharse, siendo despedidos por sus jóvenes enamorados se dirigían a su ciudad. Alois y Ciel aprovecharon a comprar algo a la dulcería que estaba cerca, ya de regreso en su edificio en uno de los pasillos se encontraron con dos jóvenes de piel morena.

-Mira Agni... una niña muy linda.- Exclamaba embelesado un joven de enorme sonrisa, su piel morena advertía que era extranjero.

-Joven le he dicho que no es correcto referirse así a una dama tan de repente.- Le regañaba el otro joven que más alto lo agarraba de la mano para que se calmara, pues Ciel parecía enojarse por tal atrevimiento.

-Discúlpelo... señorita.- Dijo el mayor con una amable sonrisa, la joven torcía la mirada y se prestaba a seguir su camino. Alois que era un poco más sociable le parecía buena idea tener amistades así que haló a su amigo para que detuviera su andar.

-Está bien... no es para tanto, Ciel es muy tímida.- Alegó el rubio con una sonrisa para iniciar conversación.

-Así que te llamas Ciel... hasta tiene un lindo nombre.- Exclamó emocionado el joven que coqueto y sonrojado no apartaba la mirada de la pequeña dama frente a él.

-Ustedes son los nuevos del edificio.- Comentó Agni para seguir la conversación.

-Si...- Respondió Alois con una sonrisa.

-Son novios... aunque están pequeños para vivir solos.- Con algo de celos habló el joven de penetrante mirada esmeralda al pensar que ellos eran pareja.

-No... ella es como mi hermana.- Aclaraba el rubio con tono divertido.

-Ahhh... entonces van a vivir con su familia.- Murmuró el moreno algo confundido.

-No, viviremos solos...- Respondía Alois confundiéndolos un poco a ambos.

-¿Qué les parece si tomamos un té?- Proponía amablemente Agni para aclarar la confusión, los otros dos se miraron entre si dudosos de aceptar la invitación.

-No soy un asesino o algo así.- Murmuraba resentido el joven moreno con un pequeño puchero. -Soy príncipe de India, me llamo Soma.- se presentaba formalmente pero eso hizo que pareciera más sospechoso.

-Es verdad... no me miren como si estuviera loco.- Advertía el joven al sentir como los otros retrocedían su paso. -Me aburrí de mi vida en el palacio y quise probar suerte en Inglaterra.- Terminaba de decir con una sonrisa.

-Eso suena interesante.- dijo Alois creyendo aquello después de todo era verdad, Ciel estaba dudoso todavía.

-Agni es mi sirviente y amigo...- Hablaba Soma presentando a su acompañante que amablemente hacia una reverencia. No aceptaron la invitación a su departamento pero fueron a la cafetería cercana a conocerse más, después de una hora de conversar se despidieron y cada cual se fueron a sus departamentos.

-Yo creo que Agni está enamorado de Soma...- Comentaba travieso el rubio cuando ya estaba a solas con su amigo.

-Tú crees que porque a ti te gustan los hombres, a todos los hombres les gustan los hombres.- Murmuraba con algo de malhumor el joven que se quitaba con un pañito el poco maquillaje que tenía.

-Bueno... se nota... lástima que el príncipe no se ha dado cuenta de que su sirviente lo ama.- Seguía hablando el otro mientras veía a Ciel volviendo a ser el jovencito que era. - Ya te inventaste una historia.- Murmuró el otro resignado ante esa insinuación. La conversación se interrumpía por el sonido de un teléfono, la supuesta joven notó que era el suyo y olvidando su malhumor se disponía a responderle a su amado Sebastian.

Pasaron algunos días de tranquila convivencia, Ciel y Alois por medio de la tecnología comenzaron a tomar clases como les había sugerido Sebastian, así también los jovencitos junto con su reciente amigo Soma aprendían lo necesario a través de algunos libros. Sin notarlo desarrollaron una agradable amistad en pocos días.

-Me gustas Ciel...- Confesaba sonrojado el joven príncipe cuando por un momento se quedó a solas con la supuesta dama.

-Ya te dije que tengo novio...- Respondió a esa confesión que al parecer no era la primera vez que escuchaba.

-Debía intentarlo... otra vez- Decía el otro con una sonrisa nerviosa, le gustaba Ciel pero no tenía claro en qué sentido porque ella era algo misteriosa y presentía que algo ocultaba.

-Que afortunado es Sebastian de tener una novia tan hermosa e inteligente.- Le halagaba al mirarla fijamente. -Ya quiero conocerlo en persona para saber si es digno de tu amor...- Terminaba de decir con algo de molestia, la joven solo sonreía a pesar de todos sus sentimientos confusos, de ese amor que tiritaba entre la verdad y la mentira, le alegraba pensar en cómo su vida había tomado ese giro, ahora hasta tenía amigos aparte de Alois.

-Si... como digas.- Murmuró con sarcasmo a su nuevo amigo, aunque era algo odioso era muy divertido y alegre estar con él.

Era ya muy avanzada la noche de ese viernes y los jovencitos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones, al día siguiente verían a sus parejas así que se durmieron temprano, unos pasos extraños se escuchaban en el departamento imperceptibles al oído de los jóvenes durmientes, la puerta de la habitación de Alois se abría con lentitud y se escuchaba a los pocos segundos como se cerraba. Sigilosamente una sombra se acercaba a la cama donde el rubio dormía profundamente, con un beso lo despertaba, este asustado se alteró comenzando a resistirse con fuerza, los malos recuerdos le invadieron, de esas noches en las cuales era abusado por el viejo padre de su amigo.

-Alois... soy yo...- Le susurraba al oído Claude tratando de calmarlo, de nuevo esa mirada de miedo y desesperación se hacía evidente.

-Maldición, me asustaste...- Murmuró molesto el jovencito tratando de calmarse.

-Lo lamento... yo creo que tienes que contarme algo.- Le dijo el mayor tomándolo de la mano porque no había duda de que algo muy grave le ocultaba su pequeño amante, quien desvió la mirada, lo pensó por unos segundos pero decidió que no era el momento adecuado para contarle algo tan serio a Claude.

-Te lo contaré mañana...- Le susurró al oído mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, el otro lo entendió y no siguió insistiendo.

-Ahora solo hazme tuyo... me lo debes por este susto.- Aclaraba con tono erótico el rubio mientras se quitaba la ropa de forma provocativa, su amante se quitó los lentes y sin esperar que la petición se repitiera, solo se abalanzó sobre él y en un profundo beso se escabullían bajo las sabanas. Tratando de hacer mínimo ruido se amaban en esa madrugada, en que el mayor se había escapado para ir a verlo, sin notarlo y en el calor del momento no se percataron que el ruido de su excitante momento de pasión se podía percibir en el silencioso departamento.

-Alois...- Murmuró Ciel al escuchar unos leves ruidos en la madrugada, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió al parecer con el viento y hacia que estos ruidos se hicieran perceptibles. Se levantó de su cama en silencio, agarró su celular para alumbrar con su tenue luz su andar, al salir de su habitación esos ruidos se hacían más audibles, y parecían provenir de la habitación cerrada de su amigo. Se sonrojó un poco al discernir qué clase de ruido era, y no era solo el sonido de los gemidos de una persona, parecían de dos, caminó hasta la puerta y acercó curioso su oído a esta para confirmar sus sospechas, tal vez estaba pensando mal de su amigo, quien tal vez solo estaba viendo alguna película de adultos, pero al escuchar como su amigo en un gritillo ahogado llamaba a Claude, sabía que no era una película. Se enojó mucho al darse cuenta y algo celoso se prestaba a interrumpir la sesión clandestina de amor que se suscitaba en esa habitación.

 ** _muchas gracias por seguir este fic espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado,_**

 ** _besos y nos leemos pronto *_**


	20. Festividades

La pareja vivía a flor de piel la excitación de su momento de pasión en esa fría madrugada sin sospechar que su supuesto encuentro clandestino era escuchado por el algo celoso Ciel, quien se debatía en arruinar ese momento de su amigo o marcharse para aclarar el asunto la mañana siguiente, se quedó pensativo pero un gemido algo subido de tono le hizo reaccionar, además de hacerlo sonrojarse más. Dando media vuelta solo se dispuso a ir a su habitación, no valía la pena arruinar esa entrega en que su mejor amigo disfrutaba solo por sus celos y envidia, envidia de algo que él no podría hacer con Sebastian a menos que se supiera la verdad, por ahora era algo difícil de visualizar. Además al igual que Sebastian su cuerpo ya estaba mostrando indicios de una atracción no solo física sino sexual, sentía como con cada beso profundo el calor de su cuerpo se incrementaba, pero esa mentira le obligaba a abstenerse y sabía que su amado sentía lo mismo pero por ese sincero amor que le profesaba se abstenía también.

Aquellos frustrantes pensamientos le embargaban la mente con enojo, coraje para sí mismo y por esa mentira que el había formado. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. La pareja en la otra habitación bajo las sabanas de forma cariñosa se abrazaban, llenándose de mimos y sutiles palabras de amor, después del acto que realizaron.

-Le diré a Ciel de lo nuestro por la mañana...- Murmuraba con firmeza el rubio sintiendo los labios de su amante rozar su cuello sudoroso.

-¿Por qué?- Le cuestionó el otro con un poco de sorpresa.

-Me siento mal por ocultarle esto, se supone que entre nosotros no hay secretos.- Con un poco de remordimiento hablaba en respuesta el joven, sentía que traicionaba a su querido amigo ocultándole un secreto tan importante.

-Entiendo...- Dijo su amante y siguió cariñoso besándole, le agradaba saborear esa piel sudorosa.

-Tu también deberías decirle a Sebastian.- Se escuchaba decir a Alois mientras sentía su piel estremecerse con esos profundos besos.

-Bueno...- Claude advirtió desviando un poco la mirada, el rubio que era muy perspicaz y en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos ya podía entender mucho de sus gestos, tomándolo del rostro lo obligaba a verlo, este seguía desviando la mirada.

-¿Ya lo sabe...?- Le cuestionó el jovencito para confirmar su sospecha.

-El me conoce muy bien, no me culpes.- Se excusaba el otro con algo de pena.

-Que problema el mio, debemos pasar más tiempo juntos, no es justo que Sebastian te conozca mejor que yo.- En un tono celoso refutaba el rubio y con esa mirada intensa observaba a su amante mientras lo atraía a su cuerpo, como una forma de aclararle que ahora le pertenecía.

-No digas eso... No debes ponerte celoso, es lo mismo contigo y Ciel, ella te conoce más que yo.- Masculló el otro con una mirada celosa también, el rubio se quedó pensativo y palabras más ciertas no podían haber, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, por lo estúpido que se veían los dos al sentir celos de sus mejores amigos.

-Tienes razón... siempre me sabes callar y lo odio.- Aclaraba el rubio divertido, y con sensualidad propia de él mientras se restregaba a su amante, quien respondió a esto con un apasionado beso, iniciando una nueva entrega en medio de la silenciosa madrugada. Ya muy tarde el mayor salió del departamento para ir a un hotel cercano, para que en la mañana hacer como si recién llegara por su cuenta sin que Sebastian notara que había pasado la noche con el rubio.

-Buenos días Ciel...- De muy buen humor era el saludo que se escuchaba cuando el rubio se acercaba a su amigo que callado estaba sentado en el sofá mirando su celular, este no le respondió el saludo.

-¿Estás molesto?- Cuestionó algo confundido el otro al verse ignorado.

-No... ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- Fue la respuesta de Ciel que solo mostraba que si estaba enojado, él no le respondía así de no estarlo.

-Lo estás... ¿Que hice ahora?- Con resignación hablaba Alois, sospechaba que era por algo que dejó sucio o por comerse uno de sus dulces, no se imaginaba que era porque ya había descubierto su candente noche de pasión clandestina. Se le sentó a lado para averiguar el motivo del enojo, este seguía ignorándolo.

-Debo contarte algo... pero prométeme que no te enojarás... aunque ya estás enojado conmigo por algo que no sé qué es.- Dijo para iniciar conversación además quería librarse de ese sentimiento de culpa, por ocultarle ese pequeño dato de su relación con Claude, además quería ser quien le dijera y que no se enterará por Sebastian.

-Habla.- Murmuró el otro sin mirarle, pasando saliva el rubio se prestaba a confesarle la noticia.

-Claude y yo...- Nervioso musitaba y se quedó callado por un segundo. -Hemos estado juntos en intimidad.- dijo de forma sutil para no decir de forma directa que ya habían tenido sexo apasionado y algo salvaje. Ciel al escucharlo no se inmutó, ni se sonrojó como lo prevenía su amigo y esto le extrañó.

-Bien por ti...- Solo le dijo sin mirarle, Alois al escuchar esa reacción se quedó pensativo, su amigo no estaba actuando como siempre, ya le hubiera gritado y regañado mientras se sonrojaba por la vergüenza, eso solo significaba algo...

-Ahhh... nos descubriste anoche...- Dijo el rubio con resignación y algo de vergüenza.

-Ya no importa... no tengo cara para reprocharte que me ocultes la verdad, yo soy el más mentiroso de los dos.- Se escuchaba decir con un tono de resentimiento a Ciel mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Todos tenemos verdades que ocultar... no te atormentes con eso.- Le trataba de animar su amigo siguiéndolo.

-Ahora... debes regañarme como lo haces siempre.- Le rogaba con una sonrisa mientras lo halaba del brazo, Ciel lo escuchaba y nada le hacía más feliz que ver sonreír a su amigo de forma tan sincera como cuando lo saludó hace unos minutos, Claude lo hacía feliz y lo sabía.

-Solo debo decirte que tengas cuidado con lo que haces no me gustaría que te lastimaran.- Le dijo la supuesta chica mientras se volteaba a verlo, sus palabras eran la expresión de su deseo más sincero para su querido amigo, quien se conmovió y lo abrazó.

-qué lindo eres mi Ciel...- emocionado lo abrazaba, ya que este aprobaba su relación y eso le hacía feliz, pues Ciel era más que su amigo era como su hermano y si el daba su aprobación le bastaba para enfrentar al mundo si se oponían a su relación.

-Ahora te contaré lo que hicimos.- Dijo divertido el rubio después de la emoción y ahora si vio al Ciel normal, pues se sonrojó todo al imaginarse la descripción que Alois el pervertido le haría de sus actos sexuales, bastaba con que ya lo hubiera oído gemir para escuchar este relato.

-No es necesario.- Murmuró nervioso mientras se tapaba los oídos con fuerza, el otro se reía divertido y disfrutaba del momento que pasaban juntos. Al final no le describió las escenas explicitas solo le dijo como sentía, que se enamoraba cada vez más de ese galante hombre con lentes.

A los pocos minutos los dos caballeros llegaban al departamento, en medio de saludos se alegraban mutuamente de verse, Claude y Alois fingían el recién verse pues Sebastian desconocía la escapada nocturna de su amigo. Entre conversaciones pasaron la mañana y se preparaban para celebrar la navidad que sería el día siguiente, en un momento Ciel y Sebastian se quedaron solos, pues la otra pareja muy animada fueron a comprar los ingredientes para preparar la cena, la tensión era evidente entre ellos ya que no se quedaban solos con frecuencia, sobre todo el atento caballero mantenía el respeto a su novia que entusiasta le mostraba las recetas que encontraba en internet para preparar esa cena. La joven sintió como su caballero se le acercó peligrosamente abrazándola por la cintura, sonrojándose con sutilidad trataba de deshacer ese abrazo.

-Prometo que no pasará de este abrazo... solo quiero sentirte cerca.- Le susurraba al oído de forma algo seductora haciéndolo estremecer, mientras la joven seguía resistiéndose y con disimulo se le apartaba. El otro no la soltaba y con firmeza acariciaba su cintura, sus manos parecían subir poco a poco hacia el pecho, Ciel ante esto se debatía en seguir o parar, porque esas caricias y besos en el oído y cuello lo estaban encendiendo.

-Vamos a la habitación...- Murmuraba Sebastian sin soltarla, la damisela tenía que negarse a la petición como diera lugar aunque se muriera de deseos de sentirse entre sus brazos, solo unos leves besos y caricias ya lo tenían seducido no quería imaginarse como seria de intenso en la intimidad su novio.

-No... todavía no estoy lista.- Murmuraba mientras esas manos lo acariciaban, no habría algo más humillante para ambos que descubrir esa verdad en un momento así, temía que sus manos bajaran a la entrepierna que parecía querer despertar.

-Yo creo que si lo estás...- Le susurró travieso el mayor recostándola en el sofá, y sobre ella comenzó a besar sus labios con pasión y profundidad, la joven se resistía pero era imposible, era como si su cuerpo no le obedeciera, pero el sonar de la puerta abriéndose los hizo separarse. Se escuchaba a Alois decir algo como que se le quedó la billetera a Claude y este vio como Ciel salía corriendo a su habitación.

-Maldición.- Murmuró enojado Sebastian arreglándose el cabello, y miraba con mala cara al rubio que confundido trataba de descifrar lo que sucedía, entonces lo entendió y sin preguntar se fue a la habitación de Ciel.

-Ciel... ¿estás bien?- preguntaba en la habitación pero parado fuera de la puerta cerrada del baño privado de su amigo, quien dentro lloraba con coraje mientras se masturbaba. Ese encuentro había provocado una erección segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera era como que Alois lo había salvado de la humillación por ahora. Con rapidez movía su mano impulsado por el deseo y la frustración que sentía, llegando al éxtasis su cuerpo se estremecía en medio de un gemido ahogado en esa rápida eyaculación en que sus manos se quedó.

-Estoy bien... déjame solo... sola...- Dijo mientras se lavaba las manos con molestia, después se arregló su ropa interior y vestido. No sabía si Sebastian estaba afuera escuchando, por eso no sabía cómo referirse a sí mismo. Y esto lo frustraba más. Respiró profundo y se disponía a salir, sería más sospechoso si hacia un drama de esto, al salir vio a su amigo que estaba preocupado.

-Después te cuento... no me dejes solo con él... por favor.- Le rogaba su amigo con la mirada llorosa, este asintió y prefirió no abrumarlo con más preguntas.

-Ciel...- Le llamaba sonrojado y más tranquilo su enamorado, Alois se alejó un poco para que hablaran.

-Estoy bien,.. Solo muy apenada.- Dijo la jovencita muy sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada, no podía mirarlo.

-No debí precipitarme así... Lo siento.- Amoroso le decía arrepentido Sebastian levantando su rostro miraba como sus ojos parecían haber llorado, esto lo llenó de un extraño sentimiento de culpa, tal vez estaba actuando como esos tipos que alguna vez quisieron proparsarse con ella, y esto lo repugnó un poco hacia sí mismo. Ciel lo abrazó y le repetía que estaba bien que tenían que esperar, su novio lo entendió y decidió que debía calmar sus ímpetus con más fuerza. Para pasar el mal rato decidieron salir a comer y comprar los adornos navideños también lo que harían para la cena. A la medianoche ya tenían el departamento listo para la celebración, era especial porque era la primera vez que los jóvenes lo celebrarían de esta manera.

-Este es tu novio... Debo decir que no tengo posibilidad contigo...- Se escuchaba decir muy triste y resignado a Soma cuando en la cena a la que le invitaron sus nuevos amigos, conoció al atractivo novio de Ciel. Al verlo reconoció que no tenía posibilidad con la supuesta chica, sobre todo porque los dos se veían muy enamorados, sus miradas los delataba y era obvio el amor entre ellos hasta para el más despistado. El joven príncipe se recuperó rápido de su mal de amores porque después se lo veía muy contento celebrar la reunión, además Agni estaba más especial con él esa noche y eso le gustaba. Una reunión entre amigos, conversación amena, deliciosa comida, música y fotos, fue como recibieron la navidad. Ciel sonreía feliz al ver su nueva vida, sobre todo al ver a Sebastian, ese hombre que lo tenía enamorado y pensaba que dentro de un año tal vez todo lo vivido en esa noche solo sería un hermoso recuerdo, pensarlo le hizo llenarse de nostalgia y tristeza.

Los días pasaron con prisa, cuando lo notaron ya estaban celebrando el término del año, era de madrugada del nuevo año y la pareja se dirigía al departamento, pues habían celebrado esta festividad en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad donde encendieron fuegos artificiales.

-Ciel... este año si nos casamos... ya verás.- Decía Sebastian que había solo bebido una copa por el brindis del nuevo año, por eso conducía su auto sin mayor problema, su dulce novia más hermosa de lo acostumbrado se le apegaba al brazo pues había bebido un poco más.

-no comiences...- Dijo Ciel con una sonrisa, siendo cariñosa con su novio que trataba de no distraerse de conducir.

-Solo di que lo pensarás.- Hablaba Sebastian con ternura, porque ese era uno de sus más anhelados deseos, estar junto de por vida a esa hermosa mujer que lo abrazaba sutilmente.

-Lo pensaré... ya cállate.- Avergonzada le respondía divertida la joven y tiernamente se le apegaba a su amado.

-Te amo...-Susurró enamorado el mayor mirándola de reojo a lo que ella también le respondió. -Yo también te amo.- Le susurró por vez primera y no sabía si era porque estaba un poco ebria, por el momento solo sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, lo próximo que escucharon fue un fuerte estallido, y como todo parecía nublarse a su alrededor.

-¿Señor Claude Faustus?- Era la llamada que recibió el de lentes cuando estaba en el departamento celebrando con Alois el inicio del nuevo año, estaban esperando que llegara la otra pareja.

-si.-Respondió dudoso y solo escuchó la terrible noticia que le daban del hospital, donde Sebastian estaba herido y la joven que le acompañaba estaba grave y se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Colgó estupefacto la llamada y con angustia dio la noticia a su amante que desesperado se echó a llorar por su amigo, reponiéndose a los pocos segundos salieron con prisa hacia el hospital, en ese año que no empezaba bien.

 ** _Gracias por leer este fic, y por la paciencia al esperar una actualización..._**


End file.
